Cruce de Almas
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Harry ha decidido poner fin a su miserable existencia, pero el veneno que toma libera su alma... para entrar a otro cuerpo. Harry deberá enfrentarse a un nuevo reto y buscar la manera de volver a casa, pero se encuentra prácticamente solo en esta nueva aventura.
1. Veneno

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K, excepto los que ustedes no conocen...

* * *

Veneno

Harry estaba cansado de todo, era su culpa, Sirius estaba muerto porque él fue muy tonto y cayo en le trampa de Voldemort, porque él dejo de practicar Oclumencia y no le hizo caso a Hermione. Se sentía miserable sin fuerzas para continuar, la vida ya no tenia sentido, de alguna forma u otra moriría, estaba predicho, el sabia que aunque Dumblendore le hubiera dicho que el tenia aquellos poderes, el no lograría vencer a Voldemort, todo parecía una enorme pila de mierda.

Llevaba una semana preparando una poción mortal que le daría fin a todos sus sufrimientos y lo liberaría de todas sus culpas y penas, la Minitru Mort era la poción mas efectiva para matar a cualquier ser, incluso a un dragón adulto. Sus ingredientes eran Bayas de la Mort, que crecían principalmente en ciénegas, grutas y cavernas, Belladona, tres arañas venenosas, de cualquier tipo, dos colmillos de Mamba Negra rey y el toque final y la parte mas difícil de conseguir un par de ojos de alguien muerto junto con una taza de sangre de alguien que haya muerto desangrado, claro que todo lo consiguió atraves del mercado negro usando un nombre falso.

Realmente lo más difícil había sido ocultar el caldero hirviente y apestoso de la tía Petunia durante tres noches. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo era un verano muy caliente y estaba algo desesperado de que terminara el proceso de cocción de la poción, una hora mas, se dijo para si, y empezó a hojear un libro para matar el tiempo.

Mientras Harry espera para darle fin a su vida, en un lugar distante una chica le da fin a la vida de un compañero en otro continente, Viktoria se cobraría de una vez por todas, todas las malas jugadas que James le había hacho durante ese año, había colocado una pequeña dosis de veneno de Dragón negro ingles en su copa de Black Wine.

- No lo va a notar, ese gil trolo que se cree que puede jugar con migo- se dijo mientras agregaba el mortal veneno. Ya había soportado bastantes humillaciones por parte de él, esta vez el recibiría su merecido.

- Bien vamos a comer- dijo Charles a los demás compañeros

– La mesa esta servida- dijo Viktoria disimulando lo que se traía entre manos, todos ocuparon sus asientos y ella empezó a servir el vino- Aquí tienes James- dijo ella mientras le pasaba una copa con vino y algo mas.

- Muchas garcías- dijo el y coloco la copa a un lado del plato de comida. Ella lo observaba expectante.

Unos minutos mas tarde James tomo la copa para tomar un trago del vino, Viktoria no quitaba la vista de la copa, esperaba, él la acerco a su boca y tomo un sorbo, ella ya no aguantaba mas, de repente el empezó a reaccionar de una manera extraña parecía que se ahogaba, estaba tosiendo intentaba aferrarse a su vida y ella parecía disfrutar verlo morir, una extraña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

- Que le diste hija de p***!- le gritaba Charles a Viktoria con el cuerpo de su amigo casi muerto…

La poción estaba lista, Harry la observaba ya no podía echarse atrás, era increíble necesitaría mas valor para quitarse la vida que el valor que requería seguir viviendo. Pero el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius lo atormentaba y algo en su interior peleaba y le pedía que no lo hiciera. Pero Harry ya caminaba por la cuerda floja y sin red de seguridad y había decidido brincar al vacío pues su camino tarde o temprano lo llevaría al mismo destino. Tomo la taza con firmeza, -será rápido- se dijo, tomo un sorbo- puag!- sabia horrenda y para el colmo olía mal, tomo otro, sabia peor que el primero, de repente sentía que su corazón se paraba la respiración se le cortaba y perdía la vista, dio un ultimo respiro y cayo inconsciente al suelo….

* * *

Y ?que les parece?

está un poco corto , le hice algunos cambios, muy pequeños


	2. Despertar

Los personajes no son míos sino de JK...

Como el otro chap estaba cortito decidí publicar dos al mismo tiempo... pero esa no es mi costumbre... deseo reviews!

* * *

Despertar

Aquel fue su ultimo aliento en ese mundo o en esa parte de la tierra, su alma se elevó al espacio sosteniéndose solo por un pequeño hilo plateado. Podía ver como se alejaba de la casa, veía a la tía Petunia gritando cuando vio su cuerpo sin vida, como Tonks entraba en la casa alarmada y luego desaparecía, de seguro para decirle a Dumblendore que él había tomado la decisión de ponerle fin a su vida. La verdad ya era libre y no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, la visión de la tierra desde el espacio exterior era simplemente hermosa, una esfera de cristal azul con manchas blancas y otras marrones con un poco de verde. Cada vez se alejaba mas, la luna parecía una cuenta de plata, y se alejaba mas y mas y una enorme sensación de paz lo llenaba, de repente empezó a viajar en el cosmos, se preguntaba a donde iban las almas de las personas, vería a sus padres y a Sirius, estarían juntos por siempre, o eso él pensaba…

En el otro lado del mundo, la vida de James se escapaba de su cuerpo por el efecto del mortal veneno que ingirió en el vino, colocado por Viktoria en el intento de cobrase las malas jugadas que esta le había hecho

- Que le has hecho tu… tu estúpida!- gritaba Charles el mejor amigo de la victima, los demás chicos habían ido por ayuda

- Te matare! - le gritaba el mientras veía a su amigo sin vida, ella solo se reía

- De que te ríes psicópata! - le seguía gritando él

- Ya han pasado diez minutos solo le quedan veinte minutos y yo tengo el antídoto- dijo mientras se reía de la tonta actitud de su compañero

- eres …eres … si no me le das en este instante te juro que te voy a matar- dijo Charles mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de su amigo

- Quítamelo! - lo reto ella con sonrisa de loca psicópata, él se lanzo en su búsqueda y enseguida se armó un feroz duelo entre los dos, pero gracias a los otros amigos presentes lograron quitarle la diminuta botella con el antídoto.

La Orden llegaba lo más rápido que podía, rápidamente Dumblendore se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Harry y le echo una poción en la boca esperando que esta diera resultado.

Mas allá de cualquier lugar donde un ser humano se allá atrevido a soñar, se encontraba el alma de Harry divagando, de repente sentía que algo lo jalaba de vuelta, el delgado hilo de plata se tensaba y tiraba de él, pero él no quería regresar e hizo el intento de aferrarse a lo primero que le llegara a la mano. Pero solo era energía viajando en el espacio no tenia forma física, el delgado hilo plateado se tensaba con más fuerza y aparentemente no se rompería, un tirón mas fuerte y una enorme turbulencia empezaba en el cosmos, caía, caía, caía.

En el otro lado del mundo, Charles vertía el antídoto en la boca de su amigo, solo esperaba que aun quedara tiempo suficiente para salvarle la vida… James se aferraba a todo lo que podía con tal de volver a la tierra pero la turbulencia en el cosmos era un poco exagerada…todo empezaba a dar vueltas… de repente el hilo lo halo con tantas fuerzas que sintió que se iba al infierno y la caída no fue nada grata, sentía el cuerpo pesado, que se asfixiaba y los músculos contraídos, todo volvía a la normalidad, estaba vivo….

Harry sintió que algo lo hala con tantas fuerzas que lo mandaba de regreso a su cuerpo pero había dado tantas vueltas en el cosmos que estaba mareado, sentía un mal sabor en la boca, esa estúpida poción, pensó enojado al sentir el peso de su cuerpo, no podía levantarse aun su cuerpo medio muerto no reaccionaba al hecho de que su aliento había vuelto….

* * *

Bueno... este chap tampoco esta mas largo pero... que mas da...

Por fa reviews!

Ligeras modificaciones, espero les guste.


	3. Intercambio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

Reviews!... les contesto y les dejo con el next chap... sorry que esta algo corto.. pero es que me gustó así...

Maritza chan: Siii estoy de acuerdo contigo... por lo menos en este me va bien...

Pues si me gusta dejarles con la emocion sorry por la espera...

Noelia: Lo siento... Hermi no es mi personaje favorito pero por fa sigue leyendo...

thelmiux: Sorry por tardar pero estaba de verdad ocupada...

Darwen: pues aqui le sigo!

* * *

Intercambio

Harry abrió los ojos, se preguntó si estaba en el hospital pero se dio cuenta de que no, pues la cama no estaba de blanco y podía verse unos cuantos muebles de habitación, no sabia de quien era pero en definitiva no estaba en la casa de sus tíos, se dio la vuelta, tratando de buscar sus lentes, le dolía el cuerpo como si se hubiera encogido y vuelta a su lugar, alcanzo los lentes pero para su sorpresa….

Cuando James se despertó veía mas borroso que nunca, sentía que se había tomado algún alimento pasado además de un extraño sabor amargo, respiraba con dificultad y para completar se sentía atontado (mareado), se colocó los lentes que logró alcanzar a tientas en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado.

- Esa Viktoria cuando la vea la voy a matar - decía mientras hacia el intento de sentarse en la cama pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni en la casa de su mejor amigo, definitivamente no….

Ambos descubrieron que esas no eran sus habitaciones o la de algún otro conocido… y chan, chan, chan, chan ese no era su cuerpo…

* * *

Er... creo que me pase con el tamaño... pero prometo subir pronto... así que Reviews!


	4. Voces

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

Hola.. creo que este chap esta algo mas largo... solo un review TT bueno... espero que lo lean por lo menos...

* * *

Voces

Harry aun estaba muy adolorido como para ponerse de pie, por suerte había un espejo cerca, su cabello seguía un poco enmarañado pero veía un poco mas claro que antes, su cuerpo estaba totalmente diferente, parecía como si hubiera pasado tres meses en un gimnasio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos ya no eran vedes, si no de un marrón claro que parecía miel, estaba completamente asustado, acaso estaba en el cuerpo de alguna memoria de su padre.

La habitación donde se encontraba tenia paredes pintadas de blanco con detalles en madera, había unos poster de equipos de Quidditch de los cuales nunca había oído ni visto, un estante repleto de libros, y una escoba que se veía muy antigua, enganchada de exhibición en la pared justo encima del escritorio, desde la ventana podía ver un hermoso jardín muy al estilo inglés.

- Al fin despiertas, pensaba que jamás te recuperarías, pero el doc. Dice que en unas semanas estarás totalmente bien y podrás jugar Quidditch de nuevo lamentablemente tendrás que volver al cole tal como estas. Ya veras cuando no las cobremos de Vick, la va a pagar muy caro verdad?

Harry estaba observando al joven que le hablaba, sin duda estaba en alguna especie de memoria de alguien, pues si él tenía el mismo aspecto físico de su padre y el joven que le hablaba era igual a Sirius cuando joven no había otra explicación razonable.

- Oye bro ¿estas bien?¿te pasa algo raro verdad?¿Por qué no hablas, por que me miras de esa manera tan rara? sabes James, creo que llamare al doc.

En el viejo continente…. James veía su nuevo cuerpo, era flaco, tenia una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, el cabello lo tenía mas enmarañado que su verdadero cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y para culminar veía más borroso que antes cuando se quitaba los lentes.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba decorada con imágenes de los Chutney Cannons y habían dos camas en la habitación, las sabanas se veían gastadas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, detrás de la puerta apareció una chica de cabello castaño claro medio alborotado

- ¡Por fin despiertas Harry!- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba sobre el para darle un abrazo, - ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Acaso no llenamos ese vacío en ti? ¿Dime que te llevo a cometer una locura como esa? – Hermione se quedo esperando una respuesta, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo sostenía por los brazos.

Pero no la recibió ya que James se quedo observándola para ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos miopes le permitían, estaba atónito no sabia quien era ella ni de que vacío le hablaba, todo parecía sacado de un sueño loco.

-Oh! Esa Viktoria me las va a pagar! Que rayos me ha hecho!-pensaba desesperado.

- ¿por qué me miras así, te pasa algo Harry?- dijo ella en un tono preocupado.

Para Harry, sin duda estaba en alguna memoria rara, un brujo de edad avanzada que se parecía mucho a Dumblendore, pero Harry sabia que no era el, vestido con un a túnica blanca entro seguido por el joven que él pensaba que era Sirius y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, la cual el supuso que era su abuela o sea la madre de James Potter.

- Vaya veo que al fin te despiertas! de seguro sientes el cuerpo como si un elefante te hubiera aplastado, es el efecto del veneno, pero no te preocupes en unos días se te quitara por completo, por ahora debes guardar reposo y tomar los medicamentos que te serán suministrados para eliminar los residuos del veneno en tu cuerpo- Harry simplemente decía que si con la cabeza

- ¿Sucede algo cariño?- pregunto la mujer muy preocupada, el medimago se quedo observando a Harry

- quiero que contestes mis preguntas- dijo el mago de túnica blanca, - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- James- dijo Harry

- ¿Quién es esta señora a mi lado?

- mi madre - respondió

- parece que todo esta bien – dijo ella satisfecha

- una mas¿ como se llama él?- dijo el medimago señalando al joven de cabellera negra a su lado

- Sirius- dijo Harry como si fuera algo obvio, pero al notar las miradas de asombro del joven y la que era su ´´abuela´´ Harry noto que no estaba en una memoria.

Ambos, Harry como James, fueron diagnosticados con amnesia temporal o definitiva, solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Oh por fa dejen reviews para esta pobre escritora... TT !


	5. Amnesia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**ADVERTENCIA GRANDES MODIFICACIONES, espero que les guste!**

**disculpen las faltas ****ortográficas**

Wow... por fin alguien me deja reviews... :) les respondo al final...

* * *

_Amnesia_

_En los siguientes días tanto Harry como James fueron introducidos en sus nuevas vidas pero las mayores sorpresas se las llevaría Harry._

_James vivía en Boston, cerca de la ciudad pero no en el mismo centro de la ciudad como su amigo Charles Black. Charles se encargó en gran parte de hacer recordar a James de todo lo que se le había olvidado, pero como el realmente no tenia amnesia si no que Harry estaba en el cuerpo equivocado obviamente el conservaba los recuerdos de sus clases pasadas así que el diagnostico cambió a Amnesia selectiva temporal o permanente._

_Harry trataba de ajustarse a su nueva familia, tenía una madre muy adorable que se preocupaba mucho por su salud y un padre que en lo único que se diferenciaba de lo que había sido el suyo era por el físico, más bien el color de los ojos. Ambos se desvelaban por su único hijo y todo cuanto el quisiera se le era dado. James asistía a la escuela de magia Blair, no asistía a Salem que estaba en Boston porque la escuela tenía métodos de enseñanzas muy rudimentarios._

_El recorrido por el lado mágico de la ciudad, que le pareció un poco más moderno que el del Callejón Diagon, era como una villa, y los muggles sabían que en esa zona vivían brujos, para ellos era algo bastante natural. Pero lo que realmente Harry quería saber era sobre la vida de Charles._

En el otro lado del mundo, James era instruido en lo que eran los recuerdos de Harry, que según él parecían sacados de una historia de terror escrita en una sala de torturas. Fue diagnosticado con lo mismo que Harry ya que el recordaba perfectamente todo sobre las clases pasadas, lo cual llevó a una ligera sospecha por parte de Hermione.

- Que él recuerde perfectamente todas las clases y se sepa algunas cosas que aún no nos la han dado es raro, aunque no quiero insinuar que Harry sea bruto o algo por el estilo pero me parece extraño- le decía ella a Ron y a Ginny.

La verdad es que a James vivir en Inglaterra no le atraía, estaba acostumbrado a una vida mas llena de libertades y lujo en cierta medida, pues era hijo único y sus deseos eran prácticamente ordenes. No le agradaba estar en la Madriguera, no era su estilo, no por las personas en ella simplemente no le gustaba verse rodeado de tantas personas en un espacio tan reducido y mas aun que no le permitieran estar afuera. La idea de tener que pasar así el resto del verano para luego tener que enfrentarse a toda una nueva escuela y quien sabe que más era simplemente horrible. Pero no tenía el conocimiento ni las herramientas para poder regresar a su cuerpo. Tendría que esperar hasta el regreso a clases para poder encontrar una solución a este problema pero antes, debía tratar de contactarse, o sea escribirle al verdadero Harry, tal vez el estaría ocupando su cuerpo. Escribió una carta, lo único que no sabia era a quien ponía como destinatario, - Sabrán las lechuzas quien es quien o también creerán lo que los demás creen?- así que coloco el nombre de Harry afuera, si le llegaba a él no levantaría sospecha y simplemente la volvería a enviar.

- Ojala No tarde mucho en llegar!- suspiro mientras soltaba a la lechuza blanca y veía como se alejaba.

Muchos admiraban la vida del joven héroe ingles que con solo un año de vida había vencido a uno de los magos oscuros y mas temidos de toda la historia de la magia, pero nadie sabia lo que era estar en su pellejo. James ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Harry y todos lo veían como tal, como la esperanza de que volviera a vencer a Voldemort, solo escuchar el nombre le hacia poner la piel de gallina.

- Dios! Quiero volver a casa, no soy un mamita, pero esto supera las grandes ligas, debe haber una manera de volver a la normalidad!-pensaba James desesperado en la noche mientras miraba el techo de la habitación y Ron le contaba sus ´´aventuras´´ de los primeros años- Con toda razón se intento quitar la vida, quien puede vivir con toda esta presión!-pensaba en todo el estrés que podía conllevar ser el niño que vivió.

James simplemente no quería seguir escuchando mas, que un basilisco anduviera suelto por el colegio petrificando a los estudiantes, que un farsante ocupara el puesto de profesor de DADA y que él se enfrentara contra un Voldemort joven para salvar la vida de la hermana menor de su ´´mejor amigo´´ no eran las aventuras apropiadas para un chico de 12 años, -Sin duda alguna este Potter debe tener grandes poderes para poder lograr salir vivo de estos embrollos a tan corta edad, pero si él considero que ya no podía más, por algo ha de ser, y si él no puede yo menos- pensaba para si mientras Ron continuaba hablando – No es que yo sea cobarde, ni que no sea bueno en duelos y DADA, pero si él que ha logrado salir adelante de tantos enfrentamientos ahora se da por vencido no creo que yo sea el indicado para hacerme cargo de la situación- seguía pensado James para si, le iba a pedir a Ron que detuviera su relato pues ya estaba muy cansado para poder prestarle atención cuando este menciono a Sirius Black.

- Disculpa, quien dijiste que me perseguía?- le preguntó saliendo de su estado somnoliento

- Sirius Black había escapado de azkaban y todos pensaban que iba tras de ti para terminar lo que había empezado tu sabes quien, los dementores andaban sueltos por todo Hogwarts, ese mismo año tuvimos al profesor Remus Lupin en la materia de DADA, él era muy amigo de Sirius y de tu padre y de otro llamado Petigrew. Supuestamente Sirius traicionó a tu padre y mató a Petigrew.

- Pero no fue así?

- No, realmente fue Petigrew quien traicionó a tus padres y cuando Sirius lo fue a enfrentar se hizo pasar por muerto y mato a un montón de personas mas haciéndolo quedar como el villano, resulta que Petigrew era un animago no registrado, una rata, que por casualidad del destino era mi rata y Sirius se escapo de prisión para poder matarlo llego a Hogwarts y con ayuda de Lupin lograron desenmascararlo, pero tu no permitiste que lo mataran, lo entregarían a las autoridades para limpiar el nombre de Sirius y este pudiera recobrar su libertad y tu te mudarías con él, era tu padrino…

- Y qué paso?

- Bueno era luna llena y el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo y en todo el barullo Petigrew logro escapar, después de eso tuviste que salvar a Sirius del beso del dementor…Hermione te ayudó…-Ron bostezo

- Sabes yo también tengo sueño, mañana podrías seguir contándome mas sobre Sirius Black.

- Claro! Que descanses Harry- y Ron se dio la vuelta y quedó completamente dormido.

Ahora James tenia mas dudas, Sirius Black! Black! Black era el apellido de su mejor amigo, y este nunca supo quien era su padre pues su madre nunca hablaba al respecto, el apellido Black no era muy común en los brujos de estados unidos y al parecer menos aun en los de Inglaterra. Bueno ya era suficiente por esa noche, después tendría tiempo suficiente para obtener más información sobre los Black. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con la vaga esperanza de que despertaría en su habitación en Boston con su vida normal al lado de sus padres y sus amigos.

_Cruzando el océano, Harry en el cuerpo de James estaba aun mas desconcertado pues al parecer no se encontraba en la memoria de otra persona sino en el cuerpo de otra persona que por casualidad de la vida se llama James August Philips, y sus padres eran Loreinne y Albert Philips. La familia Philips vivía en una casa muy modesta al estilo antiguo, de piedras blancas con detalles de columnas y vigas en madera de caoba lo cual le daba un aspecto campestre a pesar de que vivían en un suburbio no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. La propiedad no era muy extensa pero tenía un hermoso jardín con un invernadero muy al estilo inglés, típico de las casonas del área de nueva Inglaterra, (lo que vio Harry por la ventana que lo hizo pensar que estaba en Inglaterra). La familia de James poseía una de las casa editora mas antigua y grande de toda la costa este, casi todos los libros escolares eran de esta compañía, además de que también eran dueños del principal periódico del este de los estados unidos, sin hablar de varias revistas que también publicaban, lo cual generaba un constante ingreso a la familia que con un solo hijo se permitían tener una vida holgada y con varios lujos._

_Por lo que le conto Charles a Harry, y por lo que él pudo ver en los diferentes álbumes de fotos, James gozaba de una buena vida, tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, aparentemente tenia una novia, que en esos momentos se encontraba de vacaciones en la costa oeste, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su ´´fraternidad´´ la cual resultaba ser la α∑ y le solía ir muy bien en las clases, no era el primero pero se mantenía entre los mejores, y como tal era muy popular entre las chicas, pero su archienemiga era Viktoria Melbourne, nadie sabe como empezó la guerra entre ambos pero si le podían asegurar algo, ambos siempre competían por lo mismo. Viktoria no logró el puesto de Capitana del equipo pero si el de prefecta, era la estudiante #1 por lo cual los chicos le gastaban bromas, debido al sin número de problemas que tenían y a la advertencia de expulsión que les dio la directora, hicieron un pacto de paz durante el segundo semestre del decimo año (quinto en Inglaterra). Pero James no pudo contenerse de hacerle una después de la aplastante derrota en la competencia de duelos y Viktoria quedo muy ofendida._

- _Nadie se le ocurrió que se vengaría de una manera tan macabra, ella por lo general solo te tiende una trampa para que la directora o algún profesor te castigue- le dijo Charles_

- _Y qué fue exactamente lo que le hice?- pregunto Harry, para ver que tipo de bromista y en que lio de faldas estaba metido_

- _Errrr bueno…-Charles parecía algo avergonzado_

- _Qué le hice?- dijo imperativo y al mismo tiempo asustado_

- _Bueno, te pasaste como una semana flirteando con ella y la convenciste de que seria tu pareja en el Baile, al momento de la verdad la dejaste plantada y te presentaste con Ginger Winstlet, que es ahora tu novia- Harry lo miraba con cara de NO PUEDE SER, era como gastarle una broma pesada a Hermione, ni se lo quería imaginar, pobre chica debió quedar devastada y humillada._

- _Que conste te dije que no era un juego limpio pero seguiste adelante y mira como te respondió- le dijo Charles- no es que la apoye o defienda por lo ultimo que hizo, pero también fue algo fuera de lugar, sabes creo que ya deben parar, esto está llegando muy lejos, me asuste mucho._

- _No te preocupes, por mi parte esto ha llegado a su fin- dijo Harry, ya después vería como buscar una solución a eso- estoy agotado._

- _Claro bro! Descansa- y Charles salió de la habitación dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos._

_Ahora que se encontraba mas o menos ubicado, lo que perturbaba la mente de Harry era si debía buscar la manera de volver a su cuerpo y a su vida original con Voldemort persiguiéndolo con todas las esperanzas de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra sobre sus hombros, o si se quedaba como James August Philips un ser libre de preocupaciones con sus padres dándole todo el amor y afecto que nunca había tenido, o si volvía a intentar quitarse la vida…su mente divagaba en los pro y contra de cada situación cuando quedo profundamente dormido._

Al día siguiente, para mala suerte de James seguía en el cuerpo de Harry. En el desayuno llegó una carta para Harry (James) era de Dumbledore diciendo que iría esa noche a visitarlo, así mismo encontró la nota que había enviado para Harry- Bien esta vez si va a llegar- se dijo. James se quedo un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que un mago de tanto prestigio sacara de su poco tiempo libre para ir a conversar con un estudiante de 6to año- bueno era el niño que vivió, supongo que será por eso- pensó para si. Lastimosamente tendría que esperar un día más en poder ponerse en contacto con Harry para buscarle una solución a su extraña situación de intercambio.

La señora Weasley se preocupaba mucho por su salud, pero lo que no le gustaba era que todos actuaran de forma sobreprotectora, no era un chiquillo y por suerte nadie había vuelto a hablar del intento de suicidio, aunque todos buscaban una manera de hacerlo recordar. Por ahora no estaba en sus manos ninguna herramienta con la cual pudiera buscar un escape a su situación, no es que no hubieran libros en la casa pero después de su primer interrogatorio Hermione lo vigilaba muy de cerca y él no quería levantar sospechas. Por lo tanto en lo que el tiempo transcurría averiguaría más sobre los Black.

- Oye Ron anoche me estabas contando sobre Sirius Black- dijo James

- Que! Ron el medigamo dijo que no presionáramos a Harry, que poco a poco recuperaría la memoria- dijo Hermione con su típico tono

- Bueno es difícil conversar con él y que él no sepa ni chicharos de lo que le estoy hablando o de lo que esta sucediendo a nuestro alrededor.

- RON!- dijo Hermione halándolo por el brazo y llevándoselo aparte – No puedes soltarle toda la información así por así, y si se vuelve a deprimir por lo de Sirius, no queremos que vuelva a intentar quitarse la vida, podría conseguirlo!- le dijo bajito pero con tono desesperado.

- Tranquila, él lo esta tomando todo bien, y no le he dado detalles sobre eso todavía, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar y lo mejor es que este al día de todo antes de volver a Hogwarts- dijo Ron muy serio

- Sabes no, no te lo tomes a mal pero que tal si yo me encargo de esto?

- Es mi mejor amigo Hermione, créeme que no quiero que le pase nada malo tampoco- y se alejó para volver con ´´Harry´´ pero Hermione se unió a ellos para estar segura de que Ron no fuera un insensible al contarle todo.

- En fin, donde nos quedamos anoche?

- Que yo salve a Sirius Black del beso del dementor con ayuda de Hermione

- Muy bien, ese verano eran las mundiales de quidditch así que fuimos a casa de tus tíos a recogerte, como no pudimos demostrar la inocencia de Sirius tuviste que volver con ellos, así que pasaste el final del verano con nosotros como de costumbre, al final del partido sucedió que un grupo de mortifagos atacaron a unos muggles, alguien te robo tu varita y con ella convoco la marca tenebrosa y después llegaron los del ministerio de magia y…- James de nuevo se sentía como en una historia de terror y su cara no ocultaba lo que el sentía

- Ron creo que es suficiente – dijo Hermione

- Te sientes mal Harry?

- Mnn oye es que todo eso que me cuentas, la verdad como que es demasiado y cada vez la cosa se pone peor- dijo James con cara pálida

- Y eso que aun no te enteras de lo peor- pensó Hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Ron.

- Bueno amigo tu querías que te continuara contando- dijo Ron confundido

- Err bueno realmente quisiera mas información sobre quien es o era Sirius Black, sobre su familia y cosas por el estilo – Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas

- Bueno creo que en ese caso deberías hablar con el profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione

- El a veces pasa por aquí en las noches- dijo Ron- Le diré a mamá para que cuando el vuelva hables con él.

- Gracias- y Ron se marcho apenado a la cocina, Hermione se quedo sentada al lado de ´´Harry´´ y le sostuvo la mano

- Ya veras, de algún modo recuperaras la memoria y todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos, pero James pensaba diferente.

- La verdad no creo que las cosas mejoren para este chico, por lo visto todo tiende a ir de mala en peor- pensaba James mientras veía a Hermione con cara de no te creo pero gracias por intentarlo, de repente paso Ginny de camino a la cocina y James la siguió con la mirada, según recordaba se la presentaron como la hermana menor de Ron que era su bestmate, por lo tanto fuera de su alcance- Rayos- pensó para si mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro en el momento en que Ginny desaparecía por la cocina. A Hermione se le ilumino el rostro, acababa de encontrar una manera de animar a Harry, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Ron regresaba de la cocina cuando se encontró con este cuadro y algo en él se molesto.

- Me perdí de algo?- dijo en tono amargo, Hermione soltó la mano de ´´Harry´´ y se sonrojo, James estaba en la luna cuando volvió su atención al pelirrojo

- De nada- dijo el sin culpa alguna

- Mamá le envió un mensaje al Profesor Lupin, con suerte lo veras hoy.

- Gracias de nuevo, mmm voy a estar afuera un rato

- Claro!- dijeron Ron y Hermione, que lo siguieron con la vista hasta que el cerro la puerta tras de si.

James se acostó sobre la grama dejando que los rayos del sol lo calentara, era temprano así que todavía no estaba tan caluroso, además disfruta de la brisa veraniega, no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado. Entonces empezó a divagar y algo en su mente le decía que debía preocuparse, y no era por tener al Señor Tenebroso tras su pellejo (bueno el de Harry) era algo más, algo que sentía que debía tener pendiente algo relacionado con el tiempo pero qué?

_En Boston, el verdadero Harry no es que la estuviera pasando de lo lindo pues el efecto del veneno de dragón era muy fuerte así que todavía no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, su ´´madre´´ Loreinne le informo que había hablado con los Melbourne y que ellos les contaron lo que ´´él´´ le había hecho a Viktoria en el baile de fin de curso._

- _James! No lo pude creer, ese no eres tú!tu no serias capaz de una bajeza como esa, sé que ustedes dos no son exactamente los mejores amigos, pero…- Harry la miraba con cara de perrito arrepentido, Loreinne se quedo atónita- esto se esta saliendo de control, entiendo sus motivos pero tampoco fue correcto su manera de manejar la situación- dijo ella en tono tajante, Harry solo la observaba de nada servía decir algo, si con alguien debía disculparse era con Viktoria- Tu padre y yo te hemos criado para que seas un triunfador no por eso significa que cada vez que pierdas ante algo o alguien debas agarrártelas con el o ella o lo que sea. En la vida se pierde y se gana, he incluso cuando se pierde se gana experiencia y sabiduría- Le decía su ´´madre´´- Por cierto, ahora si que no irás a visitar a Ginger en California- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba de la habitación. _

- _Un justo castigo - pensó Harry, si realmente fuera él el infractor, de seguro James se hubiera quejado o tratado de convencer a su madre de dejarlo ir. _

_De alguna manera su comportamiento lo hacia sentir que era una mezcla entre Draco Malfoy (puag! Pensó) y su padre James Potter, pensándolo bien, recordando las memorias que vio de Severus Snape, su padre no es que haya sido un santo en la escuela…el día se veía hermoso afuera pero estaba confinado a la cama y por lo que le dijo Charles, las clases empezarían la tercera semana de agosto, dos semanas antes que en Hogwarts. Aprovecharía su invalidez para disfrutar de esa rica sensación de paz que ahora estaba a su alrededor, cuando recuperara fuerzas entonces tomaría una decisión sobre el futuro, ah el futuro ya no le parecía tan incierto._

_Harry se paso prácticamente toda la mañana distraído con unas revistas sobre escobas y quidditch, aparentemente la escoba que tenia sobre su escritorio era de un famoso buscador del equipo oficial de Boston de los años 60, cuando no tuvo mas nada en sus manos con que distraerse se quedo pensando- Qué estarán haciendo Hermione y Ron? De seguro están todos reunidos en la Madriguera de nuevo…-de repente una idea le llego de golpe- Y si James estaba en su cuerpo, que estaría haciendo él?- Se sentó de golpe y tenia expresión de loco, justo en el momento en que entro Loreinne con la comida._

- _Sucede algo James?- dijo ella mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas- Luces como preocupado por algo_

- _Es que me acabo de acordar de algo_

- _De qué?- dijo ella viéndolo inquisitivamente, después de lo último que se entero de él ya nada la sorprendería_

- _Es…solo una tarea que olvide hacer_

- _Bueno aquí tienes tu mochila- y se la puso al lado de la cama-Tienes suficiente tiempo libre para ponerte al día con tus deberes- dijo con tono mal humorado y se marcho._

_Harry comió su almuerzo, luego tomo la mochila y saco pergamino, pluma y tinta, iba a empezar a escribir la carta pero no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, bueno nada tenia que perder- uuh! espera y si la carta cae en manos del enemigo y descubren que él está fuera de la protección de Dumblendore! Uhh!Ahora si estaba enredado de veras. Como escribir la carta sin dejar escapar información que pudieran comprometer su vida, bueno la vida de James…tendría que escribir una carta con códigos pero entonces como James entendería el mensaje?- se le iba a fundir el cerebro, pero alguien toco la puerta, y antes de que el pudiera contestar Charles Black entro a la habitación._

- _Hey bro! Como te sientes?- dijo el con un tono muy jovial imposible no contagiarse _

- _Mejor!- dijo soltando la pluma_

- _Le escribes a Ginger?_

- _A quien?_

- _A tu novia! Debe estar super preocupada por ti, Annabelle le contó lo del veneno, deberías escribirle- dijo Charles con énfasis_

- _Err bueno le escribo mas tarde_

- _Tu madre anda de mal humor, qué pasó?_

- _Bueno es que hablo con los padres de Viktoria y se enteró de lo que le hice en el baile de fin de curso- dijo Harry con cara de autodesprecio_

- _Uff! Te castigo?_

- _Seh! No me va dejar ir a ver a Ginger en california_

- _Men! Quería que fueras conmigo a surfear, los demás de seguro se la van a pasar super- dijo Charles en tono triste_

- _Bueno, como quiera todavía no tengo fuerzas para andar caminando, apenas me puedo mover de aquí al baño._

- _No te preocupes las playas no se van a mover de lugar, ya iremos el año que viene, mira te traje esto para que te distraigas mientras estas confinado a tu habitación- y saco un par de varitas que parecían de juguete y una caja pequeña con unos dibujos que parecían aves- sé que no lo recuerdas pero solíamos jugar mucho con esto cuando pequeños, antes de tener nuestras varitas reales- Charles abrió la caja y salieron unas aves volando por la habitación. Él le paso una de las varitas de juguete a ´´James´´- Solo apuntas y le das un pequeño flick para que dispare, listo?_

_Charles y Harry se pasaron un buen rato de la tarde jugando a dispararle a las aves mágicas que salían de la caja. Pero cuando agotaron todo los diferentes niveles de dificultad Harry quiso indagar más sobre la vida de su amigo._

- _So me dijiste que somos amigos desde que éramos muy pequeños._

- _Si, según mi mama íbamos al mismo parque a jugar_

- _Andrew se mudo cerca cuando teníamos diez años y a Mat lo conocimos en Blair_

- _Umm el apellido Black es común aquí en Boston?_

- _Err No, no que yo sepa._

- _Tus padres son los dos de aquí?_

- _No mi madre es inglesa y por lo que se mi padre también…_

- _Y cuales son sus nombres?_

- _Mi madre es Clarisse Watters, solo sé que el apellido de mi padre es Black pero ella nunca habla de él, solo sé que ella se mudo aquí hace unos 16, antes de que yo naciera, cuando habían problemas en Inglaterra_

- _Y nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber quien es tu padre?_

- _Bueno no lo recuerdas, pero cuando teníamos trece años y en Inglaterra se soltó un prisionero llamado Sirius Black estuvimos investigando pero según mi madre ella nunca se hubiera juntado con ese tipo de magos, aparentemente la familia Black pertenecía el grupo del tal Lord V- a Harry le pareció un poco gracioso que se refiera a Voldemort como Lord V._

- _Sé que ella oculta algo y tengo la sospecha de que tiene que ver con esa familia pero ella se niega a hablar, estuvimos planeando ir a Inglaterra a averiguar más pero después del incidente en la final de la copa mundial de quidditch mamá no quiere volver a pisar Inglaterra y me puso un impedimento de salida_

- _Y tú crees que la respuestas sobre tu padre están allá?_

- _Definitivamente, pero tendré que esperar hasta los 18 para poder ir_

- _A los 18!- dijo Harry extrañado pero si los magos llegan a la mayoría de edad a los 17!_

- _Se te olvido! Jojojo pero si somos dichosos los muggles tienen que esperar a los 21!- dijo Charles riendo, Harry no podía creer que en estados unidos todavía a los 17 años no podían hacer magia de manera legal._

- _Err no me digas que tampoco puedo aparecerme hasta que cumpla 18? – dijo Harry en tono medio burlón_

- _Nop, Cuando cumplas 16 podrás tomar las clases de aparición, bueno pero no estas en estado de tomar las clases mucho menos el examen así que supongo que lo harás cuando vuelvas a la escuela- dijo Charles en tono animado- Perdona si no te espero pero voy a tomarlo antes de volver a la escuela._

- _No te preocupes total ya se me olvidaron las clases- y se rieron juntos_

- _Oh! Mira la hora que es! Debo volver a casa_

- _Gracias por visitarme_

- _De nada amigo, hey! que no se te olvide escribirle a Ginger- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta._

- _Adiós- y se despidieron_

_Harry tomo la pluma, tinta y pergamino de nuevo, primero le escribiría a ´´su novia´´, algo breve haciéndole saber que estaba bien fuera de peligro y que lamentaba no poder irla a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ella y los demás. Lista la carta, tomó mas pergamino, ahora empezaba el verdadero trabajo, escribir una carta para James en código, después de partirse el cabeza pensando como encriptar el mensaje just in case caía en manos enemigas, logró terminarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no había jaula de lechuza en su habitación por tanto no había ninguna lechuza a mano- Y ahora que hago?- dijo Harry al viento, luego se fijo en la pequeña campanita en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, la sonó y frente a el apareció un elfo domestico._

- _Diga joven Philips- dijo el elfo _

- _Err podría por favor enviar estas cartas- y se las extendió al elfo que las tomo con sus dedos largos y huesudos_

- _Por supuesto joven- inclino la cabeza y desapreció con un clack _

_Ahora la espera de la respuesta…- uff! seria una noche larga y aburrida, que pena que Charles se haya tenido que ir, la pasaba tan bien con él, jumm él le dijo que tanto su madre como su padre eran ingleses y que su madre había abandonado el país antes que el naciera, y según sus sospechas algo ocultaba su madre sobre su relación con la familia Black, con la familia de Sirius Black! Podría ser un hijo de Sirius! Él lo sabia?No, Sirius se desvivía por él, había dado su vida por él, si hubiera sabido que tenia un hijo lo hubiera buscado, no hubiera corrido todos los riesgos que lo hicieron llevar a su triste final, si Sirius era el padre de Charles, él, Harry seria la razón por la cual nunca lo llegaría a conocer - la tristeza de nuevo lo envolvía mientras caía el sol, que parecía eterno…_

La noche había llegado y como lo prometido era deuda Lupin fue a cenar a casa de los Weasley, lo cual hacia parecer la Madriguera aun mas llena de lo usual con todo el trajín de la orden, aunque los gemelos se quedaban a dormir en el trabajo esa noche fueron a cenar. James se sentía sofocado, pero tenía que adaptarse a las circunstancia, no todo en la vida es lujo. La cena fue muy amena ya que los gemelos agregaban un tono alegre a lo lúgubre de la situación.

Pasada la cena Lupin y ´´Harry´´ fueron a parte para conversar.

- Molly me escribió que necesitabas hablar conmigo- dijo Lupin mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Bueno no era una emergencia, espero no sea una molestia profesor- Lupin sonrió

- No es ninguna molestia y puedes decirme Remus o solo Lupin, ya no soy profesor.- dijo Lupin en tono amable

- Err bien, Ron me estuvo contando sobre Sirius Black, según él usted le ayudo a capturar a un tal Petigrew quien fue el verdadero autor de la masacre…

- Si, así fue, pero tuvimos un percance esa noche, lamento mucho que por mi condición se escapara …- dijo Lupin con pesar, divagando en como hubiera sido todo diferente si se hubiera tomado la poción.

- Err Lupin no busco culpables, solo quiero saber sobre la familia de Sirius, quienes eran, a que se dedicaban, si el alguna vez…mmm

- Ejem bueno los Black eran una familia muy tradicionalista por así decir, para ellos mantener su estatus de sangre pura era lo mas importante, así que caían en el grupo de los seguidores de Voldemort, Sirius era…la oveja blanca de la familia, era el mejor amigo de tu padre, el, él fue tu padrino Harry…

- Y sabes por casualidad si él tuvo algún hijo?

- No que yo sepa, además pasó 12 años preso en Azkaban…

- Sabes si alguna vez, estuvo enamorado?

- Err bueno en Hogwarts muchas chicas andaban tras él…pero que yo sepa nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna…- pero justo antes de que James preguntara por Clarisse Watters, Molly entro en la sala y los interrumpió

- El profesor Dumblendore esta aquí Harry- anuncio ella

- Claro!- mas oportuno no pudo ser se dijo James

- Bueno Harry debo marcharme cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme puedes escribirme- Lupin se levanto y despidió.

Dumblendore entro al momento en que Lupin se marchaba.

- Ah Harry! Me alegra verte bien! – dijo Dumblendore de manera afectiva, en parte se sentía culpable de toda la depresión que lo había llevado a cometer semejante acto.

- Profesor!- Dijo James poniéndose de pie para recibirlo

- Siéntate Harry, siéntate,- y ambos se sentaron

- Desea algo de beber profesor?- le pregunto Molly

- Oh no es necesario Molly, estoy bien, gracias.

- Bien- y se marcho.

- Eh y qué desea hablar conmigo profesor?- inquirió James

- Bueno, hemos encontrado el testamento de Sirius y en él te deja todas sus posesiones y bienes.

- Oh!

- El problema radica en que creemos que hay algún maleficio en Grimmauld que impide que pase a manos de magos que no sean de sangre pura

- Y…

- Para confirmar esto debemos confirmar que también eres el amo de Kreacher.

- De quien?

- Kreacher, el elfo domestico de los Black- y Dumbledore hizo que el elfo se materializara en medio de la sala. James no había visto un elfo tan viejo y en peores condiciones en toda su vida.

Kreacher pataleaba y gritaba, no quería que el joven Potter fuera su amo si no una tal Bellatrix, y según le explico Dumblendore no les convenía que eso pasara pues Kreacher tenía mucha información que podía pasar al otro bando, el ruido de Kreacher era tan insoportable que James no podía casi escuchar a Dumbledore.

- Y como sugiere que compruebe lo estipulado en el testamento?- dijo James de manera muy seria, por encima de los gritos del elfo, Dumblendore se le quedó mirando un momento

- Dale una orden- dijo Dumblendore, James se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata en algo, y si Dumblendore descubría que él no era Harry, y si el elfo no respondía a sus ordenes, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero los gritos y el pataleo de Kreacher lo estaban sacando de quicio.

- Callate Kreacher!-grito James- F***- pensó, pero para su suerte el elfo obedeció y se estaba estrangulando, era una escena patética- Y ahora qué?- le pregunto James a Dumblendore

- Bueno puedes enviar a Kreacher a trabajar con los demás elfos de Hogwarts allí estará seguro y lejos de los Lestrange.

- Bien! Kreacher te ordeno ir a trabajar en Hogwarts con los demás elfos- y Kreacher desapareció de la sala – Bueno si eso es todo…

- Oh no! Sirius también te dejo a Buckbeack pero lo hemos mandado con Hagrid

- Bien!

- Ahh! Harry sé que por tu estado tal vez no sea adecuado pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a visitar aun amigo.

- Disculpe, no se lo tome a mal pero a quien vamos a ir a visitar?-Dumblendore sonrió entendiendo la desconfianza.

- El profesor Slughorn, había sido profesor hace mucho unos años en Hogwarts y está retirado pero quiero que vuela a la escuela. Y quiero que me ayudes a convencerlo que regrese- dijo Dumblendore

- No es que no quiera acompañarlo, pero la verdad es que en mi estado no creo que yo sea el indicado o el más útil.- dijo James, que hablaba con toda sinceridad.

- No te preocupes con tu sola presencia me bastara- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Bueno en ese caso supongo que le puedo ayudar- y se puso de pie. Dumblendore le dijo a Molly que se llevaría a Harry por un momento pero que regresarían pronto que no se tomaría mas de una hora, salieron al patio delantero - Toma mi brazo Harry- dijo Dunblemdore y James se acercó- El izquierdo como podrás notar mi brazo derecho esta algo débil- James noto que la mano del profesor Dumbledore estaba negra y tenia aspecto de estarse muriendo para no decir pudriendo, aun así con su brazo sano arrastro a ´´Harry´´ con él.

Después de aparecerse en una villa a oscuras, Dumblendore guiaba el camino, le pregunto a Harry si alguno de sus amigos le había explicado lo de la cicatriz y su conexión con Voldemort. Las respuestas fueron si y no así que parte del camino Dumblendore trato de resumir todo la complicada conexión entre Harry y Voldemort, cosa que hizo pensar a James que Harry estaba seriamente Jodido. Finalmente llegaron a una casa que parecía que había sido saqueada Dumblendore no tuvo que decirle a ´´Harry´´ que sacara su varita pues duelista experimentado que era James no necesitaba mucho para estar listo para contratacar.(y lo demás es historia pues casi todo seria igual solo que en este caso James solo escucharía a Slughorn en su monologo con mas cuidado de la cuenta claro que el defendería la posición de que todos son iguales y que muchos muggle-burn eran mejores magos que muchos de sangre pura…en fin al final el accedería a la petición de Dumblendore, aunque la conversación al regreso en la madriguera son otras quinientas)

Esta vez Harry no reacciono de manera positiva a todo lo que había pasado en el fin de año escolar, razón por la cual acudió al veneno como puerta de emergencia. Dumblendore se aventuro a tratar el tema.

- Harry, sé que la muerte de Sirius y todo lo demás concerniente a la profecía es mas que suficiente como para hundir a alguien, Pero quiero que recuerdes que tienes muy buenos amigos a tu alrededor personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar que velan por que estés bien, no quiero que te sientas que todo el peso del trabajo sucio es solo tuyo, permíteme ayudarte con esa carga, permítenos estar a tu lado, ayudarte a salir adelante y sobretodo ayudarte a triunfar en esta batalla.

- Gracias Profesor, le prometo que el incidente no se repetirá, a veces hay que topar fondo para saber que la mierda apesta – Dumblendore le miro extrañado y nuevamente James se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata- La muerte de mis padres y Sirius no serán en vano, pondré de mi parte.

- Bien en ese caso solo queda agregar que si no es mucho para ti tomes una clases en privado conmigo- ´´Harry´´ esta asombrado, tomar clases con el mismísimo Dumblendore, casi se cae.

- Sera un honor para mi profesor.- Dijo James con profunda admiración.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos el 1ro de sept. Creo que pasan ya mas de la media noche, Molly debe estar preocupada

- Claro! Que descanse

- Buenas Noches…- ´´Harry´´ entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si- Harry- pero Dumblendore empezaba a sospechar que lo que le pasaba a Harry no era Amnesia.

En la casa de los Weasley ya casi todos se habían ido a dormir, Harry paso por la cocina para notificar su llegada con la señora Weasley, y siguió su camino hasta la habitación, donde sin mucho hablar se tiró a la cama, había sido una noche muy movida, mucha información que procesar

- Te cuento mañana en la mañana, estoy exhausto Ron- dijo James antes de que Ron empezara hablar.

- No pro- y este se dio la vuelta en su cama

James estaba tan cansado que ni se puso la pijama, pero de repente se despertó con una idea aterradora en la cabeza….

_En Boston: Harry paso una noche tranquila, jugo una partida de ajedrez mágico con Albert, se las arreglaron para entrar una radio y poder escuchar el comentario de un juego de quidditch entre los Celtas de Boston contra los Caballeros de New York (si bueno son brujos no por eso dejan de ser gringos) hasta que la Sra. Philips los descubrió y los regañó a los dos, lo que más le gustó a Harry fue que el Sr. Philips le diera las buenas noche, definitivamente necesitaba ese tipo de atención, no es que el buscara atención de nadie, nunca lo había hecho y no le gustaba el tipo de atención que por lo general solía recibir. Acaso era mucho pedir tener la vida de un brujo normal, tener una familia!Criado como un paria, sin afecto, sin amor, con mucha suerte no había salido un sociópata sediento de venganza y con odio contra el mundo (en otras palabras otro Voldemort) En paz consigo y con el mundo Harry se quedó dormido, pero en sus sueños algo lo atormentaba…_

_Ambos despertaron con la misma idea en la cabeza, aunque el mas aterrado de los dos era James._

_- Y si el cambio era permanente! Oh NO! Por lo general cuando se daban esas situaciones de cambio de cuerpo/alma había una fecha límite para poder revertir el conjuro o de lo contrario se quedaban atrapados en la nueva forma PARA SIEMPRE!_

* * *

Y... Reviews!

Ahora respondo sus preguntas...

Marina-potter: A ti y a todos los demas... este fic lo escribi así por así... por eso los chaps tan cortos... es todo lo que me da la inspiracion momentanea, lamentablemente... actualizo tan pronto se me ocurre algo... sorry

Maritza chan: No te atrevas a contarles todo eh? o si no...

Ginger: no entiendo lo que quisiste decir pero espero que con este chap se aclare algo el asunto...

Sweet baby: No eso no pasará, tenlo por seguro... don't like Hermi...

Thelmiux: Si eso pasa... espero que sigas leyendo... :)

Prongs: Esta bien YO, creo que el chap te aclara algo, sino Maritza te lo podria explicar... es cierto, lo bueno viene de a poco...

Mawi: como ya le dije a Marina, esto es lo que da mi inspiarcion.. sorry pero tampoco tengo ganas de abundar mucho... pero seguiré escribiendo...

**SUS REVIEWS ES LO QUE ME HA MOTIVADO A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO**


	6. Escuela nueva, vida nueva

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Sorry... pero el blockeo fue tan duro de romper... T.T ... lamentablemente, como siempre es otro chap corto... disfruten...

**GRANDES CAMBIOS ESPERO LES GUSTE, corregida**

**disculpen las faltas ****ortográficas**

* * *

Nueva Escuela, Nueva Vida

De regreso a Hogwarts aquella noche estrellada Dumblendore tenía su mente aun más ocupada que nunca algo en Harry había cambiado después del incidente de la poción, desde que le hicieron el interrogatorio y le diagnosticaron Amnesia selectiva, le pareció algo sospechoso que olvidara todo sobre su vida, absolutamente todo pero que aún fuera capaz de recordar que era un brujo, recitar los 10 usos de la sangre de dragón, los principales hechizos de combate, las normas de juego del quidditch- Algo andaba mal y tendría que solucionar eso pronto- Se dijo mientras veía su mano lesionada.

En casa de los Weasley, Un aterrado James estaba sentado en la cama mirando al vacío con expresión de alguien que a perdido la cordura – Cuanto tiempo le quedaría? Cómo lo averiguaría? O si ya estaría atrapado en el cuerpo de Harry Potter para siempre? – Estaba sudando frio – Necesitaba hacer algo y el momento mas oportuno era ahora mientras todos dormían, así nadie sospecharía, Hermione tenia muchos libros, algo le podría servir – entonces corrió la sabana y camino lo mas sigiloso posible para no despertar a Ron. Tan pronto logró salir de habitación pudo moverse con mas libertad. Llegó a la habitación donde dormían Ginny y Hermione- tendría que volverse todo un ninja para escurrirse en la habitación y buscar los libros sin despertar a ninguna de las chicas y sobretodo sin hacer magia! (Tema de misión imposible como música de fondo XD).

Por suerte la puerta no tenia seguro, James la abrió bien despacio para tratar de no hacer ruido, claro que el sabia que esa técnica no era muy efectiva pero para su buena suerte esta puerta no rechinó en lo mas mínimo, ambas chicas dormían profundamente y la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas iluminando el cabello rojo de Ginny- Concéntrate a lo que viniste- se dijo para si apartando los ojos de la tentación. Prácticamente se arrastró por el piso hasta que llegó al baúl de Hermione, que por suerte también estaba sin el seguro, respiro hondo y de un tirón lo abrió, sin rechistar. Miro alrededor, ambas seguían dormidas, ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor- ahora a buscar un libro, un libro que él no tuviera - pues ya había buscado entre sus cosas algo que lo pudiera ayudar y no había encontrado nada, y por el trato con la chica daba la impresión que ella compraba libros de magia por simple placer, así que ella debía tener algo que le pudiera ayudar. Revisar el baúl y los libros con títulos que no reconocía con tan solo la luz de la luna que entraba por una brecha entre las cortinas no fue tarea fácil, más mantenerse calmado - uff!- y nada parecía darle un indicio- Es que acaso no había nada escrito sobre el cambio de cuerpo/alma?!- ya estaba desesperado y la luz se hacia cada vez mas escaza - ya casi va a amanecer y no he dado pie con bola!- cuando por fin encontró algo.

El texto hablaba sobre una magia antigua china que permitía que el alma o esencia de dos cuerpos se intercambiara, cuyo propósito era cambiar el destino de ambos seres: ´´**_GAIBIAN YUNQI_**´´. La magia era antigua y poderosa y tal como el sospechaba tenía un efecto secundario: ´´Si ambos seres no lograban alcanzar el objetivo en un determinado tiempo quedaban atrapados en sus nuevos cuerpos sin posibilidad alguna de retornar a la normalidad, para siempre´´. Esto hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, debía encontrar mas información sobre el asunto, ahora sabia de que se trataba, pero aun no tenia idea de cual era su objetivo en la vida de Harry ni cuanto tiempo le quedaba para lograrlo. Coloco el libro de nuevo en su lugar se arrastró hasta la puerta, la cerro y regreso a su habitación, Ron seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado - jum! y pensar que solo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que ´´Harry´´ no volviera a cometer una locura- se acostó deseando que Hedwig ya estuviera llegando a Boston, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Harry. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

___En Boston: Harry se había despertado de golpe al soñarse que por mala jugada del destino se quedaba atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo de James, aunque hasta ahora no le molestaba la idea pero sabía que no era algo justo, que si James estaba vivo y estaba en su cuerpo de seguro quería recuperar su estado original, no lo culpaba después de todo nadie quiere cargar con ser EL ELEGIDO, estar predestinado a morir y/o eliminar a Voldemort, un panorama nada agradable para alguien quien ha tenido una vida tranquila y normal que lo mas peligroso que se ha enfrentado es con una dama desdeñada. Pero ahora mismo el apenas se podía poner en pie, el veneno del dragón negro era muy fuerte y con efectos prolongados, además de que estaba totalmente solo, amenos que se lo contara a Charles, pero estaba la posibilidad que este no le creyera en lo absoluto – Y ahora que haría? Bueno ya había enviado una carta para ponerse en contacto, tan pronto esto se lograra de seguro podrían buscarle una solución entre ambos, si! solo tendría que esperar…y si era cierto que el tiempo era limitado, oh no! Estaban muy lejos el uno del otro para mantener una comunicación fluida, el correo de seguro tomaría días en llegar! Debía hacer un esfuerzo, después de todo lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar en los libros y tenia bastante a su alcance - así que con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar al escritorio, encendió la pequeña lámpara y tomó los ejemplares que estaban mas cerca de él. Se pasó el resto de la noche ojeando los libros en busca de algo que hablara sobre el cambio de cuerpos/alma o lo que sea que le había pasado hasta que se quedo dormido sobre un libro._

_En la mañana la Sra. Philips entró en la habitación para llevarle el desayuno, cuando no vio a ´´James´´ en la cama por poco y lanza la bandeja, pero se dio cuenta de él se encontraba en el escritorio dormido sobre unos libros._

- _James! Santo cielo!- Harry despertó de golpe, varita en mano y no lanzo un expelliarmus por pura casualidad _

- _Que te pasa? Baja esa varita ahora mismo!- le ordenó la . Harry recordó donde se encontraba, quien era la señora frente a él y bajo la varita._

- _Disculpa…_

- _Deberías estar en la cama, el medimago dijo que necesitas estar en reposo si de verdad te quieres recuperar lo suficientemente rápido para volver a clases_

- _Es que aun no termino la tarea pendiente y me quede dormido mientras buscaba información en los libros- dijo Harry somnoliento._

- _Bueno ya que estas fuera de la cama aprovechemos para que te asees – dijo la sacando su varita de un bolsillo del delantal que llevaba, Harry se puso todo colorado – acaso lo iba a bañar!- pensó- Pero…_

- _Nada de peros, a la ducha!- dijo la Sra. Philips y con un flick de su varita ´´James´´ entro flotando al baño._

- _Wow!- dijo Harry mientras mágicamente su ropa cobraba vida y lo desvestía para luego auto doblarse sobre un cesto de mimbre – ahh!- cuando el agua fría le cayo encima, un jabón y una esponja cobraban vida y empezaban a tallarlo._

- _Ah! No olvidemos los dientes- Dijo la Sra. Philips desde la habitación, y un cepillo dental un poco brusco empezó a tallar sus dientes, terminado el baño la toalla lo envolvió y lo seco, y un set de pijama limpio lo vistió. Por ultimo un peine trato de aplacar su cabello sin obtener mucho resultado. A pesar de que la Sra. Philips lo hizo todo con magia sin invadir la privacidad de Harry, este se sentía avergonzado. Harry salió flotando del baño y la Sra. Philips lo depositó sobre la cama._

- _Limpio y oloroso, ahora puedes desayunar cariño - y coloco la bandeja sobre la cama, le habían preparado pancakes, con tocino, huevos fritos y hash Brown con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó._

_Harry estaba hambriento _

_y devoró gustoso todo lo que le habían servido, tan pronto terminó con el desayuno hizo la bandeja a un lado y con mucho esfuerzo logró traer los libros del escritorio a la cama para seguir buscando. Unos minutos después subió un elfo con una pequeña bandeja de plata en una mano donde se encontraban unas cartas y con un arreglo de globos que decían: Mejórate Pronto. El elfo dejó los globos sobre la mesita de noche, Harry tomó las cartas._

_-Gracias- dijo y elfo desapareció con un clack._

_Entre las cartas habían cuatro tarjetas deseándole pronta recuperación, una de estas era de Ginger. Otra carta estaba en un sobre azul bolita (así de le decimos en RD) con un sello con lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz, hasta que leyó:_

_ Secretaria de Educación de Magia y Hechicería_

_Departamento de Evaluación Estatal_

_Y entonces comprendió que se debían tratar de los resultados de las evaluaciones de nivel, aunque aparentemente en los EU todos los años debían tomar las ´´pruebas estatales´´ y en el último año debían tomar la Prueba Estándar de Magia Avanzada (en inglés sería SAWT). Abrió el sobre un poco nervioso, pensando en sus propios resultados de los OWLs, - cómo le habrá ido? Uhh y a Ron? De seguro Hermione saco todo O.- suspiro- veamos que tal leva a James August Philips- dijo mientras abría el sobre._

_Astronomía-85%_

_Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas - 89%_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras - 99%_

_Encantamientos - 99%_

_Estudios Muggles - 99%_

_Herbologia - 88%_

_Historia sobre la magia - 91%_

_Pociones - 93%_

_Transfiguración - 95%_

- _Bueno, Charles tenia razón James debe encontrarse entre los mejores estudiantes- pensaba mientras dejaba las calificaciones sobre las tarjetas en la mesa de noche – me pregunto si habré pasado todo, de finitamente creo que reprobé historia- dijo con una ligera sonrisa- y adivinación, jum! nunca debí haberla tomado, nunca fui bueno en eso._

_Entonces noto un sobre cuyo emisario era Harry Potter!_

_-James habría recibido su carta! Tan rápido? Si solo había sido un día que la había enviado!_

_Abrió el sobre rápidamente, al parecer James no había tomado en consideración el hecho de que alguien pudiera interceptar la carta y descubrir que el verdadero Harry estaba lejos de la protección de Dumblendore, pero aun si leyó la carta rápido y dos veces para estar seguro de lo que decía._

_ James Philips (o debería escribir Harry Potter)_

_ Creo que a estas alturas del juego de seguro tu también habrás tomado la decisión de ponerte en contacto, aunque observando la situación desde esta perspectiva, TU perspectiva, no me sorprende que hayas intentado quitarte la vida (no es que piense que seas un cobarde) pero no estamos hechos de acero y no c reo que haya alma en este mundo que puede cargar con todo el peso que tu a tu joven y corta vida has tenido que cargar. Quiero hacerte saber que buscare todas las herramientas necesarias para poder recuperar mi cuerpo, así que no te vayas a encariñar con mi estilo de vida, necesito que respondas pronto._

_Harry Potter (JA Philips)_

_PD: Necesito información sobre la familia de Sirius Black, si sabes si alguna vez tuvo un amorío con una joven llamada Clarisse Watters?_

_Bueno esto confirmaba que James estaba en su lugar y que estaba decidido a recuperar su vida, no lo culpada no era lo mismo estar tranquilo con una vida normal lejos de los tormentos de Voldemort y sus seguidores, que ser El ELEGIDO y tener que estarse batiendo con el mal constantemente para poder conservar su pellejo y con suerte el de sus seres queridos. Otra cosa es que definitivamente James no había recibido aun su carta- ojalá pueda descifrar el mensaje, bueno era un buen estudiante, muy inteligente si de seguro podría con ella. La única forma de salir de esa situación, bueno de ayudar a James a salir de esa situación era buscar como revertir el conjuro o encantamiento que tenían, pero hasta ahora él no había podido encontrar nada al respecto- Volvió a retomar los libros con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le fuera útil. Poco mas tarde el elfo volvió para darle la medicina que lo ayudaría a eliminar los efectos del veneno sobre su cuerpo. Ya casi era medio día y aun no había encontrado nada. _

De regreso en Inglaterra: James se había dormido tarde y su sueño no fue tranquilo pues tenia pesadillas con relojes persiguiéndolo que luego se transformaban en un hombre encapuchado que lo quería matar. Ron lo despertó, ya eran pasado las diez, el y Hermione estaban muy interesados en el viaje que hicieron Dumblendore y ´´Harry´´ la noche anterior. Él les dio toda la información que tenía sobre el profesor Slughorn, luego les comentó lo de las clases privadas, pero el barullo se armó cuando Ginny llego y las chicas empezaron a discutir sobre Fleur, quien luego entró con la bandeja del desayuno para Harry seguida por la Sra. weasley(y bueno ya saben como sigue la historia). Los tres en la cocina esperando los resultados de los OWLs, cuando James tuvo el sobre con las notas de Harry en sus manos pensó- Como me habrá ido este año en las pruebas? El examen de DA estaba super fácil, ahora veamos que tal le va en la escuela al Elegido- y abrió el sobre- Vaya! Realmente esperaba que le fuera mejor, para quien rayos toma adivinación?- después intercambio notas con Ron y observo que este no tenia ninguna O, pero Hermione tenia casi todo en O, eso le recordaba a cierta persona- Ya veras Viktoria, esto no se quedara así- recordaba el incidente que lo había llevado a esta extraña y peligrosa situación y la persona responsable por todo.

Pero la cosa no se quedaba ahí, había otra lechuza, una que el reconoció inmediatamente. Llevaba una carta dirigida a Harry Potter de JA Philips!- Perfecto! Habrá recibido mi carta o habrá pensado lo mismo que yo? Lo sabré al leer la carta, solo necesito privacidad para leer el contenido- tomo la carta y se la llevó al bolsillo por suerte Hermione estaba muy ensimismada con sus calificaciones como para poner atención a otra cosa. Tan pronto tuvo oportunidad de escaparse se encerró en el baño, el único lugar donde tendría privacidad para poder leer la carta sin levantar sospecha. La tuvo que leer despacio y al menos unas tres veces para poder entender lo que decía, pues Harry se había tomado la molestia de escribirla en código.

Harry

Lamento mucho los resultados de la transacción, sé que fue algo involuntario y que de cierta manera fuiste empujado a ella. El producto que ahora tienes en tus manos no es el de mejor calidad, pero resulta que es el único que tenia, tiene algunas fracturas y raspones, y créeme muchos matarían por tenerlo. Dado las circunstancias que están viviendo en Inglaterra lo mejor seria que no le dijeras a nadie sobre nuestro negocio, absolutamente a nadie por el momento. Estoy buscando las herramientas para reparar el problema que se nos ha presentado, pero mi estado de salud ahora es delicado, lo mejor será buscar entre los dos. Espero tu respuesta pronto. Y te agradecería que mantuvieras la confidencialidad del asunto cuando me escribas al respecto, pues la integridad del producto esta en juego.

JA Philips

Quémese después de leer.

- Estoy seguro de que tiene mas que fracturas y rasguños- dijo Jame después de terminar de leerla- ahora debo encontrar la manera de quemarla sin levantar sospecha, además de escribirle lo poco que he descubierto hasta el momento.

Ginny toco la puerta y James casi topa al techo del susto – Oye porque tardas tanto Harry, estas bien?- pregunto ella un poco asustada

- Todos en esta casa creen él va a volver a intentar quitarse la vida, uhh- dijo en tono amargado y abrió la puerta.

- Decías?

- Acaso no puedo tomarme mi tiempo en el baño?- dijo James mal humorado

- Disculpa- dijo Ginny sonrojada- solo que…- ´´Harry´´ coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue un momento de desesperación, ya esta superado.

- Harry..- empezó a decir ella con lagrimas en los ojos, James sentía una atracción magnética enorme hacia ella, se le acerco prácticamente no queda espacio entre ellos, hasta que la señora Weasley llamo a Ginny para que bajara a ayudarla en la cocina, ella se dio la vuelta y bajo rápido.

- Mierda! Este chico no puede estar más salado!- dijo molesto James.

Subió a la habitación, aprovechando la escusa de ir a buscar su escoba, para escribirle a Harry. Necesitaba ponerle al tanto de que tenían un tiempo límite, no sabía cuanto, para solucionar el problema. Y por lo visto la carta tardaría dos días en llegar con respuesta. Como odiaba andar contra el reloj. James necesitaba ampliar su búsqueda pero ya no quedaba libro en toda la casa que él no hubiera ojeado en búsqueda de la anhelada información, su única esperanza era aprovechar cuando fueran a comprar los útiles para el regreso a clases pero la Señora Weasley se negaba a ir a Diagon Alley sin la compañía de su esposo.

_En Boston: ya pasado el almuerzo faltando solo minutos para la visita diaria de Charles, fue cuando Harry por fin pudo encontrar algo referente al tema del intercambio de almas. Era solo un fragmento muy poca información y no hablaba de como revertirlo, o por lo menos no daba instrucciones claras de como proceder ante dicha situación._

_ ´´**Athrú Ceann Scríbe.** Para el intercambio de escencia es necesario tener conocimientos y control sobre las almas. Además de un buen dominio de las técnicas pues se componen de un conjunto de conjuros antiguos que datan de las antiguas civilizaciones celtas. Se cree que originalmente se utilizaba para cambiar el destino de dos seres que tenían un lazo en común, pero estos conjuros solían tener efectos adversos, el principal era que si la pareja involucrada no lograba cumplir el objetivo en el tiempo determinado eran condenados a permanecer en la nueva forma que habitaban.´´_

- _Oh, genial! Esto si que complica la situación, un tiempo limite para lograr cambiar el destino de James! Como lo voy a lograr si estoy en cama!- pensaba Harry frustrado, casi lanza el libro al suelo, pero prefirió marca la pagina, ya después se la transcribiría a James._

_Justo a tiempo llego Charles, esta vez traía consigo un juego de cartas de criaturas mágicas con el cual se entretuvieron toda la tarde. Charles se marcho antes de que terminara de caer el sol, así que Harry le escribió como pudo lo que había encontrado mas unas cuantas respuestas a las preguntas de James, que al parecer también estaba averiguando si Sirius era el padre de su mejor amigo. Por suerte Hedwig se había quedado en la habitación esperando la carta de respuesta. Ya en la noche, a la hora de la cena ambos padres, Loreinne y Albert subieron a la habitación, tenían cara de querer hablar un tema muy serio._

- _James, hijo, tu madre y yo hemos discutido el asunto del incidente del veneno y tu conducta anterior hacia Viktoria…_

- _Tu padre insiste en no levantar cargos contra ella_

- _Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry_

- _No creo que una demanda que lleve a la expulsión de Viktoria de la escuela sea la medida mas apropiada para este asunto, claro está que no apruebo su manera de manejar las cosas así como tampoco apruebo tu conducta, sea cual sea la razón por la cual empezó este pleito debe terminar ya_

- _En eso ultimo estamos de acuerdo- dijo Loreinne secundando a su esposo._

- _Y la mejor manera es que ambos se perdonen todas las ofensas que se han hecho mutuamente y dejen todo eso en el pasado- dijo Albert_

- _Lo hare- dijo Harry_

- _James- dijo Albert al momento en que se sentaba en un lado de la cama para quedar frente a ´´su hijo´´- Te hemos apoyado en todos tus proyectos, nunca te hemos negado nada que hayas querido y tememos mucho de haberte consentido demasiado y esperamos que no sea demasiado tarde para emendar cualquier error que hayamos cometido. Con esto te quiero decir, que lo que más queremos de ti es una persona de bien, que triunfe pero haciendo lo correcto, pero también quiero que comprendas que habrán situaciones en las cuales no podrás lograr tu objetivo en un primer intento o en la que alguien más te ganara, no por eso debes dejar de luchar pero tampoco debes agarrártelas contra ellos, todos tenemos debilidades, todos cometemos errores y por tanto debemos aprender a perdonar las faltas de los otro pero aun mas importante debemos aprender a perdonarnos a nosotros mismos- Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque el no tenia nada que ver con las razones de los pleitos de James con Viktoria, las palabras del habían llegado a un punto donde Harry sentía una enorme herida, pero ahora esa herida iba a sanar. Tal vez el objetivo del cambio era ese, Perdonar y Perdonase._

_Los Philips dejaron a ´´James´´ solo para que reflexionara sobre el asunto. Harry sentía que debía averiguar mas sobre la vida de James, las razones por las cuales peleaba constantemente con Viktoria Melbourne, tal vez así podrían revertir el hechizo._

En los siguientes días de la semana, los únicos acontecimientos importantes para ambos fue cuando recibieron las respuesta de las cartas, James era quien mas tenia que ingeniárselas para que nadie notara la correspondencia, pues como todos en la casa aun lo vigilaban de cerca dado lo del incidente, no tenia mucho tiempo libre, además de que Hermione insistía en que jugaran quidditch, no es que a él no le gustara jugar o estar afuera, o tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de Ginny, en vez de estar en la cocina ayudando con la comida en un espacio donde apenas cabían, necesitaba investigar más sobre el **_Athrú Ceann Scríbe o GAIBIAN YUNQI. _**Que al parecer era magia antigua pero no solo era china, si no también conocida por los celtas, lo cual significaba que podría encontrar un libro al respecto que estuviera en inglés.

James respondió a la carta de Harry diciéndole que el pleito con Viktoria había empezado cuando eran muy pequeños que ya ni se acordaba como empezó todo- tal vez si averiguas eso y enmiendas todo por mi podamos reparar el producto. Harry le conto todo en cuanto sabia sobre la historia de la familia Black y de Sirius, pero el nunca oyó mencionar a Clarisse - tal vez si le preguntas sobre ella a Lupin obtengas mas información. Por el momento ambos estaban con las manos atadas, el cuerpo de James aun no se recuperaba del todo lo cual le impedía salir de la casa para buscar información, en cambio ´´Harry´´ estaba confinado a la seguridad de la Madriguera hasta que las cartas de Hogwarts por fin llegaron y la señora Weasley no tenia excusas validas para seguir posponiendo el viaje a Diagon Alley. James sin duda alguna agarraría esta oportunidad por las greñas.

Llegó el sábado, por fin saldrían de la Madriguera, como Harry nuevamente contaba con el ´´apoyo´´ y protección del ministerio de magia volvían a tener el transporte especial. Tal como Harry le había indicado a James en una de las cartas- mantén el producto con el recubrimiento imperceptible y abre bien los ojos pues la seguridad del producto esta en riesgo- James tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se las ingenio para entrarla en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo, aunque no era mucho trabajo pues como era ropa vieja de Dudley, era al menos 3 tallas mas grande de la que necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron al Leaky Caldroun y se topó con Hagrid, este le dio un fuerte abrazo y casi se pone a llorar, a James le pareció que era muy afectivo para ser inglés. Al entrar a Diagon Alley, el ambiente era tétrico, parecía estar todo empapelado con anuncios de se busca y otros papeles del ministerio, muchos negocios cerrados, las personas andaban en pequeños grupos y se movían rápido de un lugar a otro. Al Sr. Weasley se le ocurrio que que deberían dividirse para terminar con las compras mas rápido, y la Sra Weasley insistió en que ´´Harry´´, Ron y Hermione fueran acompañados con Hagrid a comprar las túnicas mientas ella, su esposo y Ginny compraban los libros. James estaba desesperado por ir a la librería, era su única oportunidad y no la podía dejar pasar, pero si demostraba mucho interés en ello alguien podría sospechar, Hermione podría sospechar. Así que insistió en que se dieran rápido en las compras para poder alcanzar al otro grupo antes de que abandonaran la tienda.

Dentro de la tienda de túnicas se toparon con un joven de cara pálida, pelo rubio platino y definitivamente malos modales, Ron le ´´recordó´´ que era su rival de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy y que el padre de este era un mortifago públicamente conocido al igual que la tía de este, así que James no necesito mas advertencia para sacar su varita, pero como llevaba prisa no discutió mucho con los Malfoy. El tiempo de James era muy limitado y muy preciado como para mal gastarlo en una rata albina. James le insistía a Madam Malking que se diera prisa, lo que Ron y Hermione no entendían, y la mujer apenas podía con todo por los nervios de un cuasi duelo en su tienda. Cuando al fin salieron James prácticamente corrió a la librería, por suerte los señores Weasley aguardaban en la fila para pagar por las compras, y se sorprendieron de lo rápido en que habían terminado con las túnicas aunque Hermione aseguraba que sus túnicas no estaban bien arregladas. James tenia que sacarse de la cabeza al rubio aristócrata ese, ya tenia suficientes problemas y la principal razón por la cual quería estar ahí era para poder ir a la librería y buscar un libro de encantamientos que lo ayudara a resolver su principal problema. En Flrourish & Blotts se le hizo muy difícil alejarse de Ron y Hermione para poder buscar el libro que tanto necesitaba, además de que ya no podía contar con tiempo suficiente para hacer una búsqueda profunda, poco a poco se les escurrió a Hermione y a Ron para poder ir en busca del libro- lo mas difícil será encontrar un libro que hable sobre el asunto entre tantos libros, pero eso aumenta la posibilidad de encontrar algo- estaba en un rincón medio apartado de los demás, o por lo menos de su grupo, y le hizo señas a unos de los dependientes, este se le acerco.

- Que desea joven Potter?

- Quisiera saber si tiene algún libro que hable sobre magia antigua celta o china- dijo en tono muy bajo que el dependiente tuvo que agacharse para poder escucharlo- y por favor sea discreto- le susurro James.

- Veré que puedo encontrar- dijo el dependiente y se marcho tras una pila de libros, y ´´Harry´´ regreso con su grupo antes de que notaran su ausencia.

El dependiente aun no regresaba y ya casi se iban a marchar, James se estaba desesperando, hasta que el susodicho apareció y deslizó el pesado y viejo libro entre el paquete de ´´Harry´´ de manera que solo él lo notara. ´´Harry´´ asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, pagó por sus libros, tomó el paquete y se marcho con los demás. Se sentía satisfecho y estaba emocionado, no lo podía ocultar, ya estaba ansiando llegar a la Madriguera para poder leer el libro.

- Ahh! Ya quiero regresar Hogwarts!- dijo Hermione emocionada con sus nuevos libros, James solo sonrió.

Lo único que parecía tener un poco de vida en toda la calle era la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, y ni hablar del interior, estaba repleto de jóvenes comprando todo tipo de artilugios, claro que a James no se le paso el letrero…le pareció muy ingenioso, en EU solían referirse a Lord Voldemort como Lord V (otros lo llevaban un poco más lejos y lo llamaban Lord Vaider, V-man, o peor aun Lord Valdomero!). No hay mucho que contar sobre lo que paso dentro de la tienda de la tienda de los gemelos, solo decir que James compraría de todo un poco de cada producto. También insistiría en seguirle los pasos al pequeño bribón de Malfoy, solo que cuando Hermione entro a investigar no podía creer lo que había hecho (face palm).

De regreso en Daigon Alley le tuvieron que meter un cuento chino a la señora Weasley por su ausencia. Finalizadas las compras regresaron por donde vinieron, de camino ´´Harry´´ iba muy callado, Draco Malfoy ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos- pensándolo bien eso de ´´reparar´´ se parecía mucho al ´´código´´ que Harry y el utilizaban para referirse a su situación de intercambio de lugares, Acaso habían interceptado sus correspondencia? Creían los del lado oscuro que ellos poseían algún par de objetos mágicos especiales y ahora habían tratado de conseguir ´´los mismos´´. Mm no, no son tan brutos, por lo general las personas que se dedican al mal suelen ser muy astutas, ir un paso más adelante que los otros…mejor mantener la guardia, no esta de más un poco extra de precaución, después de todo debo salvaguardar la vida de Harry mientras este en mi cuerpo, de lo contrario nunca podre retornar a mi vida normal- pensaba James.

De vuelta en la Madriguera, Ron y Hermione nunca lo dejaban solo, y si no era con ellos estaba con Ginny, Fleur, Bill en fin nadie lo dejaba mucho tiempo solo. James se estaba desesperando. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de sacar el libro del empaque! Y no es que se le iba a ser fácil sacarlo del baúl y de la habitación, pues era grande y pesado. Los días seguían pasando y ahí se podía encontrar le herramienta que tanto buscaban. Un dia próximo al fin de las vacaciones, James logró escabullirse en el baño con el libro sin que nadie lo viera, si alguien tocaba les diría que se estaba bañando, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo, pues de seguro sospecharían si tardaba mucho en salir. Quito la envoltura y pudo leer el titulo del libro ´´Hechizos, Maldiciones y Pociones de las Antiguas Civilizaciones´´,

Era un libro de tapa dura, forrado en cuero rojo vino y las letras estaban en un dorado gastado, las hojas se veían un poco amarillentas. El corazón le latía rápido aunque solo estaba sentado sobre el sanitario con el agua de la ducha corriendo. Lo abrió y empezó a buscar en el índice del libro, este simplemente especificaba las divisiones entre cada civilización tratada, no especificaba los hechizos y maldiciones que contenía, pero ahí se encontraba la civilización china, empezaría por ahí, así que empezó a leer. Llevaba alrededor de una hora cuando la Sra. Weasley toco la puerta del baño.

- Harry cariño, llevas un buen rato ahí dentro, todo bien?

- Rayos!- pensó James, aun no había encontrado nada sobre el **_GAIBIAN YUNQI- _**ya estoy terminando - vocifero mientras empezaba a desvestirse para darse un baño fugaz antes de salir.

- Bueno la cena ya esta servida, date prisa

- Ya salgo!- Y James tuvo que apretar el paso, terminado el baño escondió el libro entre la ropa sucia, lo llevó a la habitación, lo arrojó todo en el baúl, y bajó a cenar.

_En cuanto al verdadero Harry, había recibido una carta de James en la que le decía que había encontrado una herramienta con posibilidad de reparar el producto, pero que aun no estaba seguro de ello, también le conto todo lo referente a Malfoy, lo cual encendió la curiosidad en Harry, pero estaba muy lejos para poder hacer algo al respecto, así que le recomendó a James mantener vigilado a Malfoy y averiguar que se tramaba- Como si ya no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer- pensó James al leer la carta. Harry ya podía caminar por la casa pero la Sra. Philips no lo dejaba salir al jardín, ya a Harry se le habían acabado las vacaciones era su ultimo fin de semana en la casa y no había encontrado ningún libro que lo pudiera ayudar a resolver el problema. No había podido contactar a Viktoria para emendar los errores de James, pues los padres de ella la habían enviado a un campo alejado con sus abuelos donde pasaría el resto del verano. Harry no pudo ir a hacer las compras por obvias razones, pero Charles se encargaba de entretenerlo, sin duda era un buen amigo. Necesitaría ayuda durante la primera semana de clases, pero el medimago les aseguró que con una semana más de tratamiento se terminaría de sanar. Así que para ´´James´´ ya se habían terminado las vacaciones, llegó el lunes y Harry fue acompañado por el Sr. Philips en un coche mágico hasta el colegio, salieron temprano en la mañana, la Sra. Philips le preparó un delicioso desayuno y lo ayudó a terminar de recoger todas sus cosas. El uniforme de la escuela de Blair era túnica rojo ladrillo con pantalones grises, camisa blanca y chaleco (vest) o sweater de lana rojo ladrillo, estos solían tener un bordado con las insignias de sus respectivas ´´fraternidades´´. Albert se despidió de ´´James´´ en la entrada a lo que parecía un mini pueblo en vez de una escuela, por suerte Charles lo estaba esperando, como ´´James´´ tenia ´´amnesia´´ él se encargaría de ayudarlo a reubicarse en la institución. _

- _No te preocupes por el equipaje, los elfos lo llevaran a la habitación, sígueme, te daré un breve tour antes de ir al auditorio para el recibimiento- le dijo Charles_

- _Claro!_

_La escuela de Blair donde James asistía era de un aspecto muy diferente a Hogwarts, primero que todo, no era un castillo si no una especie de villa, las aulas de clases estaban divididas en facultades, edificios por área, las habitaciones no pasaban de tener mas de cuatro personas y eran al estilo de apartamento, habían calles con adoquines y una jardinería muy hermosa, faroles enormes, el edificio que correspondía al comedor era amplio y sencillo; con una enorme chimenea y ventanales, a veces hacia la función de salón de fiestas. Y claro la muy útil biblioteca tenia un amplio espacio del terreno, con cuatro niveles llenos de anaqueles con miles de libros sobre magia, pociones, historia y personajes, justo al lado de este se encontraba el auditorio. El edificio correspondiente a la enfermería estaba cerca de los invernaderos y también tenían una botica, no podemos olvidar a los profesores que tenían su propia villa privada ubicada en lo alto del cerro de Blair._

_La escuela de Blair en vez de tener cuatro casas tenia cinco ´´fraternidades´´: α∑, βπ, γκ, δλ y ΨΩ. Cada fraternidad estaba constituida por una casa principal y por varios pequeños edificios de solo habitaciones alrededor, claro que los chicos tenían habitaciones y edificios aparte de las chicas. La vida dentro de la institución era muy movida, fiestas, juegos de quidditch, los diferentes clubes (duelo, alquimia, entre otros) además de las correspondientes clases. La escuela ocupaba todo el cerro y parte de la ladera y estaba circundada por un bosque que era bañado por un pequeño rio._ _Cuando Harry se vio delante de este mini pueblo mágico quedo maravillado. No muy lejos se encontraba la villa de Salem, era una villa de puros brujos, muy parecida a Hogsmade pero con un aire mas puritano. La villa tenia el nombre de Salem aunque no quedaba ni cerca de la ciudad de Salem, pero__ si estaban al norte del estado de Massachusetts, pero mas alejados de la costa y por tanto mas lejos de los muggles. Aunque el colegio de magia de Salem si se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de Salem, mimetizado entre toda la población muggle, aunque siempre tenían problemas con los partidos de quidditch._

_-Nos permiten visitar la villa una vez al mes, pero a veces nos damos una escapadita- Le explicaba Charles a Harry. A Harry todo le parecía fantástico se sentía como la primera vez que había llegado a Hogwarts, pero ya James le había advertido de no encariñarse con su nueva situación y que además debía ayudarlo a regresar al estado normal, así que trato de memorizar el camino hacia la biblioteca. Se oyó una campana sonando._

_- Viene de la torre del reloj- le indico Charles señalando la enorme torre que era visible desde toda la cara este del cerro, la verdad no sabia como no la había visto antes- Debemos ir al auditorio para el recibimiento, la directora dará el discurso de inicio, si hay profesores nuevos los presentaran, dan los avisos mas importantes y después empiezan las clases._

_- Como? Y así no mas empezamos?_

_- Sip, esto es friendo y comiendo hermano, tienes tu horario?_

_- Si, aquí lo tengo- dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo_

_- Bien sígueme que después nos quedamos en los peores lugares- y Harry siguió a Charles por el camino hasta que llegaron al auditorio, justo en la entrada una chica se le lanzó encima a Charles._

_- Charles!- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso, Harry instintivamente miro hacia otro lado._

_- Hola Annabelle! _

_- Que pena que no pudieron ir a cali_

_- veo que lo disfrutaste mucho- dijo Charles viéndola de arriba a bajo- espero que no te hayas puesto la cosa esa que usan los muggles para parecer bronceados- dijo Charles con un poco de asco._

_- no seas tonto! es natural, con el sol que hace no es necesario pintura, además ya se quitará cuando bajen las temperaturas-le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho- Hola James! Que bueno que te recuperaste! Dijo ella dándole un abrazo._

_-Hola! Mm gracias por la tarjeta- dijo Harry un poco tímido. En eso dos chicos se les acercaron._

_-Matt, Andrew! que tal?- los saludaba Charles muy ameno._

_-Hola! Charles, James!- e intercambiaron saludos_

_- Que tal el resto de las vacaciones?- pregunto el que se llamaba Matt_

_-Tranquilas- respondió Harry_

_- Oye! Vi a Viktoria Melbourne saliendo de los dormitorios de las chicas, que pasó con todo?- inquirió Andrew_

_-Decidimos no levantar cargos- dijo Harry_

_-Wow! La verdad no se como tiene las agallas de regresar después de lo que te hizo! Y pensar que tenemos que compartir la habitación con ella!- dijo una chica pelirroja que se unió al grupo._

_-G! tu no puedes quejarte, recuerda que también jugaste tu parte en lo que pasó en el baile de fin de curso- le regaño Annabelle_

_-Hola Ginger!- dijo Harry al notar que se trataba de la novia de James, no sabia si la chica pretendía que el la saludara con un beso al igual que habían hecho Charles y Annabelle, pero definitivamente pensaba que James se molestaría si besaba a su novia_

_-Mejor entremos, nos van a quitar los puestos- dijo Charles al tiempo en que tomaba a Annabelle de la mano y lideraba al grupo dentro del auditorio. Ginger inmediatamente tomo la mano de ´´James´´._

_- Me dio mucha pena que no pudieras ir a california, pero necesitabas recuperarte- le dijo ella en un tono meloso. _

_- Err gracias por ser tan comprensiva- dijo Harry poniéndose un poco rojo, pues ella estaba prácticamente encima de él. No es que ella no fuera atractiva, es mas en cierta forma le recordaba a Ginny Weasley, pero Ginger Winstlet tenia los ojos azul claro y la tez muy pálida, para ser alguien que vivía en la costa, que le daba un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Ella noto que ´´James´´ no estaba cómodo._

_- Sé que no te recuerdas de nada relacionado a nosotros, pero podemos volver a empezar, si lo deseas- dijo ella_

_-Claro- acepto Harry, ella le sonrió y el no pudo mas que devolverle la sonrisa._

_- Hey tortolos por aquí!- Le indicó Charles, y se sentaron en el ultimo tercio superior de los asientos del centro. _

_Despues que todos los alumnos se sentaron y guardaron silencio los profesores entraron y subieron a la tarima encabezados por la directora, todos los profesores incluyendo a la directora, vestían túnicas grises. Se sentaron de frente a los alumnos, la dierctora tomó la palabra._

- _Bienvenidos a la Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria Blair! Estamos muy contentos de tener de regreso a todos nuestros antiguos alumnos y a los nuevos. Para aquellos que se han desconectados del resto del mundo durante las vacaciones me entristece informarles que la comunidad mágica internacional nuevamente empieza a adentrarse en un periodo de oscuridad, al otro lado del océano un mago oscuro poderoso amenaza contra la paz y la vida de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra y promueve acciones anti-muggles. El problema parece distante y de cierta manera a nosotros no nos afecta, pensaran muchos de ustedes, lo cual es una idea inocente pero sobre todo es muestra de ignorancia pues al final el progreso y avance de los brujas y magos se ha dado porque actuamos en COMUNIDAD y como tal debemos mantenernos- todo los alumnos estaban muy serios y callados y muchos del primer año parecían estar asustados- Este año reforzaremos las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y les rogamos a los capitanes de los clubes de duelo que abran mas vacantes. Les exhorto a que sigan las reglas y las hagan cumplir a los demás, a los nuevos es su deber leerlas, aprenderlas y seguirlas al pie de la letra, les recuerdo que para poder ser admitidos a una fraternidad deberán someter una petición a la directiva de dicha fraternidad, dentro de un mes deben de estar ubicados. Cambiando a temas un poco mas alegres, les recuerdo que las elecciones para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil serán dentro de un mes a partir de hoy, podrán inscribirse en la lista que esta en la torre del reloj, también dentro de un mes se celebrara el baile de bienvenida, si no tienen pareja aun están a tiempo- dijo esto ultimo con tono de estar aburrida- Recuerden que en la torre del reloj están publicados todas las listas para las actividades extracurriculares y donde también encontraran una nueva lista de objetos prohibidos dentro del campus- dijo esto con mas énfasis- El nuevo año escolar queda formalmente empezado, pueden marcharse a sus aulas- dicho estos todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y salieron del auditorio._

_Harry siguió al grupo fuera- Bien, ahora tenemos clases de transfiguración, asi que tenemos que ir a los edificios que quedan subiendo la colina, siguenos- dijo Charles- Por cierto trajiste la hoja para los que van a hacer la prueba para el equipo de quidditch-le pregunto._

- _Si aquí la tengo- dijo Harry_

- _Bien, debemos dejarla en la torre del reloj, también recuerda que estas en el club de duelo, debes presentarte en las aulas de practica de DADA hoy a eso de las 5pm, de seguro eligen al nuevo/a capitán/a- le decía mientras caminaban hacia la torre._

- _Cruza los dedos para que no elijan a Viktoria- dijo Ginger_

- _Lo dudo mucho, quedó en primer lugar en el torneo pasado- dijo Matt_

- _Pero está Mark Block de 12vo año, él es muy bueno- Dijo Andrew_

- _Es mas probables que elijan a Viktoria, asi se ahorran el problema de otra selección para el año que viene- Dijo Annabelle_

- _Ugg, además de prefecta, capitana del club de duelo y presidenta del club de alquimia, solo falta que la elijan Presidenta del consejo estudiantil!- dijo Ginger con desprecio._

- _Esooo ultimo no va a pasar, con el historial que tienen estos dos de casualidad conserva su puesto de prefecta, aunque ella quisiera la Directora no permitiría su candidatura – dijo Matt_

- _Y hablando del Diablo- dijo Ginger cuando una chica de cabellos castaño claro, ojos verde y lentes de montura muy fina que apenas se notaba, se acercaba al grupo que estaba a punto de entrar al aula de clase._

- _Ginger!- Dijo Harry, no podía creer como se expresaba, pareciere que anduviera con la pandilla de Malfoy, o acaso la fraternidad de α∑ era el equivalente a la casa de Slytherin! Ginger lo miró sorprendida de que defendiera a su némesis de toda la vida._

_Viktoria saludó por cortesía al pasar frente al grupo pero no miró a nadie y siguió su camino hasta un asiento en la primera fila del aula. Harry apenas conocía a los chicos del círculo cercano de James pero por lo visto solo en el 11er año de la fraternidad de α∑ debía de haber 24 alumnos. La profesora entró y se identifico como la Srta. Stark. Ella le recordaba a Tonks, se veía muy jovial pero tenia don de mando para mantener a los alumnos a raya. Después de la clase, que correspondia a la segunda hora de ese día, ´´James´´ tenía clases de estudios muggles y después era hora del almuerzo. En esa hora el grupo se dividiría pues tomaban clases diferentes, y como ´´James´´ tenia ´´amnesia´´ y se agotaba rápido pues aun no estaba recuperado por completo, necesitaba ayuda para moverse por el campus, Ginger parecía mas que dispuesta, pero Harry le pidió ayuda a Charles pues tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle._

_Lo primero que Charles le tuvo que explicar era lo de las ´´fraternidades´´, él ya le había hablado un poco cuando lo estuvo visitando mientras estuvo confinado a la casa de los Philips, pero la curiosidad carcomía a Harry._

- _Bien todos los del primer año al entrar no pertenecen a ninguna de las cinco fraternidades, para poder pertenecer a una de ellas el o la estudiante debe hacer una solicitud a la directiva de la fraternidad, que por lo general se compone por un profesor titular y un grupo de estudiantes del ultimo año (los dos prefectos y los otros tres por lo general suelen tener algún cargo en el consejo estudiantil o en algún club) estos convocan a los solicitantes a una entrevista y luego son sometidos a varias pruebas, si pasas todo eres admitido, si no eres aceptado ya sea porque se llenaron los cupos, no llenaste las expectativas de la directiva o simplemente no pasaste las pruebas tienes la oportunidad de aplicar en las otras casas, por cuestiones de tiempo solo puedes aplicar a dos fraternidades más, y si por mala suerte no lograste entrar a ninguna de esas dos entonces te utilizan como relleno en las que quedaron espacio vacante, que por lo general suelen ser la δλ o la γκ._

- _Y es malo estar en esas fraternidades?_

- _Ehhh si eres una persona con dones pobres para los hechizos y maldiciones, en fin cualquier acto que conlleve el uso de una varita entonces el lugar apropiado para ti seria la fraternidad γκ, salen muy buenos herbologos, algunos mas agraciados son domadores de bestias mágicas y sus alumnos mas brillantes son unos duros en las pociones (cuando lo ves desde ese punto no suena tan mal) en cuanto a la fraternidad δλ eso es otro mundo y con eso me refiero a que ellos se dedican mas a la adivinación, estudios muggles, y los mas brillantes se dedican a la astronomía._

- _Y que hay de las otras tres?_

- _Bueno la α∑, que es a la que pertenecemos se especializa en defensa contra las artes oscuras, nuestro titular es el profesor Rivers, viene de uno de los linajes de aurores más conocidos y poderosos de toda la costa este. Los de la βπ se destacan en encantamientos y los de la ΨΩ se destacan por ser buenos en transfiguración. _

_Otro tema que le interesaba a Harry sobre la vida de James era cuales eran las ambiciones de James para su futuro, Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo en la correspondencia, y Charles no había hablado con el antes sobre ese asunto._

_-Bueno amigo, desde que tengo uso de razón decías que querías ser el presidente de la comunidad mágica de los estados unidos, pero tus sueños de político han sido empañados por tu eterna rival Viktoria Melbourne, la ultima vez que hablamos sobre eso dijiste que te harías cargo del negocio familiar (La Editora Morris&Philips)- le dijo Charles un poco apenado, _

_- y tú? Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?_

_- bueno me gustaría ser caza recompensas (como un auror independiente) nunca me ha gustado la política o el gobierno- le respondió Charles- bueno aquí esta tú aula, debo darme prisa para poder llegar a mi clase. James, no hay nada malo en tener sueños modesto y en ganarse la vida de una manera limpia y honrada- dijo mientras lo despedía con una palmada en la espalda. Harry en cierta manera no podía comprender como un mago tan talentoso como James desperdiciaba su talento, pero lo ultimo que dijo Charles era muy cierto._

_Como James ya no tenia la intención de incursionar en el mundo de la política, y a pesar de que aparentemente era muy bueno en DADA, no le interesa darle casa a los magos oscuros, en cambio había optado por una vida tranquila continuando el negocio familiar. A pesar de eso James se había inscrito en las materias que el consideraba básicas para un mago- el que fuera hombre de negocios no significa que deba ser un ignorante en las demás materias- le había dicho el Sr. Philips (transfiguración, DADA, pociones, herbologia, encantamientos y decidió continuar con estudios muggles porque el mundo de la prensa tiene mucho roce con ellos). Así que en su horario tenia varios espacios vacíos, los cuales utilizaría para las prácticas de quidditch, el club de duelo y el club de alquimia. De todas las actividades de James donde Harry temía meter la pata era en esta ultima, y por lo que le habían ´´recordado´´ los dos clubes mas prestigioso de toda la institución eran el club de duelo y el de alquimia- genial haría el ridículo en frente de la crema innata de Blair!- pensó para si pero por suerte ese día el club de alquimia no se reuniría._

_A la hora del almuerzo Harry simplemente siguió a la multitud de estudiantes pues todos los cambios eran demasiados para ser asimilados en un solo día. Cuando Charles le dio el recorrido por el campus no había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse bien en el interior del comedor, definitivamente el techo carecía del encantamiento que creaba la ilusión de estar afuera, y en vez de tener cientos de velas flotando tenia varios candelabros enormes iluminando el lugar. En cuanto a las mesas, en vez de tener cinco mesas enormes, una para cada fraternidad, habían muchas mesas pequeñas, con capacidad para doce personas, y la comida flotaba en bandejas de plata de un lado a otro lo que aumentaba el ruido del lugar. Harry alcanzó a ver la mesa donde estaban ´´sus´´ amigos, y fue a sentarse junto a ellos, por un momento iba a preguntar como rayos iba a poder servirse algo de comida cuando una charola con vegetales hervidos se detuvo a su derecha (oh! La comida viene hacia uno, interesante). ´´James´´ tenía el resto del día libre, mas bien hasta las 5pm cuando tendría que ir al club de duelo, Harry aprovecharía para ir a la biblioteca y continuar su búsqueda sobre el _**_Athrú Ceann Scríbe._**

_Al llegar a la biblioteca se dio cuanta de que la búsqueda por su cuenta le podría llevar mucho tiempo así que le preguntó al bibliotecario, un señor mayor de barbas y cabellos blancos y ojos azules, solo le faltaba la nariz rota y los lentes de media luna y podría jurar que era el hermano gemelo de Albus Dumblendore. El Sr. Nichelson con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todos los libros que hablaban sobre encantamientos y maldiciones de las civilizaciones mágicas antiguas se apilaran en un escritorio para ´´James´´. Harry no se alegró al ver que eran unos diez libros diferentes, todos bien gordos- le tomaría toda una eternidad! Como extrañaba a Hermione, ella siempre tenía las respuestas correctas a prácticamente todos los problemas- suspiro y dio las gracias. Tomo asiento y empezó a buscar en el libro que se encontraba en el tope del grupo. _

_A Harry se le fue toda la tarde revisando tres de los diez libros y aun no había encontrado nada relativo al tema, y eso que había ojeado todo el libro de Los Secretos de la Civilización Magica China sin poder encontrar nada útil o nuevo. Si encontraba algo era muy vago y en conclusión era lo mismo que habían encontrado anteriormente. Sin progreso alguno, decidió emprender su camino hacia las aulas de practica de DADA, devolvió los tres libros en los que había buscado y le pidió al señor Nichelson que por favor le apartara los restantes. El camino hacia el punto donde se reunía el club de duelo se le hizo un poco largo pues estaba agotado y como era agosto todavía, el calor era agobiante. _

_El aula de practica de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se parecía mucho a un gimnasio, tenia un techo elevado en forma de cúpula, ventanales amplios, piso de madera y pegada a las paredes habían gradas de madera de caoba. En el centro del aula, habían cinco tarimas que se elevaban tres escalones sobre el suelo, encima y a los lados de cada una estaba recubierto por delgadas colchones. Encima de cada tarima colgaba un estandarte con las insignias de cada fraternidad. Harry pudo notar que todos los presentes lucían botones o medallas que tenían dos varitas cruzadas sobre un escudo con las insignias de sus fraternidades._

_Charles y los demás chicos estaban presentes, además de Viktoria. Charles le paso un botón a ´´James´´ - lo olvidaste en la habitación- le dijo- y la próxima vez no olvides traer el traje de combate, por suerte hoy no vamos a practicar- Harry tomo el botón y se lo puso rápido en la túnica, mientras asentía a lo que le decía su amigo._

- _Bien, veo que todos los remanentes integrantes del año pasado están presente, Bienvenidos de vuelta- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, tenia ojos azules claros y tenia una barba en forma de candado, a pesar que tenia el uniforme gris de los profesores, este no ocultaba que tenia una buena complexión física, su voz era cordial pero su mirada era penetrante y denotaba autoridad, no necesitaba imponerla de cierta manera la emitia._

- _Es el profesor Rivers- le susurro Charles a ´´James´´- nuestro titular de la fraternidad y profesor de DADA de 11er y 12vo año, además de coordinador del club de duelo._

- _Como saben todos este año se ha dado el caso de que los puestos de capitanes de sus respectivas fraternidades están vacantes, y sobre todo el puesto de presidente del club- dijo él en un tono muy ameno- no tengo que recordarles como es el proceso asi que vayamos directo, empecemos desde atrás, a quien postulan por la fraternidad de ΨΩ?_

_Un joven de cabello negro sugirió a un tal Michael O´Maley, a lo cual todos apoyaron, y este fue elegido su capitán, le siguieron los de δλ quienes eligieron a Melissa Kane, los de γκ nombraron capitán a Alice Cole, los de βπ optaron por Nick Portos, y llego el turno de α∑._

- _El único de 12vo año es Nick Portos- le dijo Matt a los demás muchachos, Andrew puso cara de disgusto, no le gustaba que Matt le restregara que el tenia la razón._

_Cuando el profesor Rivers pregunto a quien postulaban, la primera persona a la que le dieron la palabra dijo- Viktoria Melbourne-_

_-Quien la secunda?- pregunto el profesor Rivers, y la gran mayoría la apoyo, y para sorpresa de mucho James Philips había levantado la mano en su favor, Andrew lo miraba con la boca abierta- bien mayoría gana, su nueva capitana es la Señorita Melbourne de 11er año, ahora solo falta elegir quien será presidente- la gran mayoría apoyo a Nick Portos, asi que el seria el presindente del club de duelo, Viktoria no lucía muy contenta con esto ultimo._

_- Bueno ya prácticamente hemos terminado, solo les recuerdo que este año la Directora les insiste en que abran más plazas, sabemos que este club es uno de los mas prestigiosos de la escuela pero dada la situación externa debemos hacer un esfuerzo mayor para prepararnos pues nunca sabemos donde se pueda alojar el enemigo. Los capitanes fijen una fecha para las pruebas, seguimos con los mismos días de practica (lun-mie-vie) a la misma hora (5 a 7pm) y los torneos empiezan en el segundo semestre. Bueno chicos nos vemos en clase y si no hasta el miércoles- y se marcho. _

_Harry quería hablar con Viktoria pero ella se quedo conversando con los demás capitanes, además de que fue arrastrado por ´´sus´´ amigos, mas bien por Andrew._

- _Qué rayos fue eso James?- le reclamó_

- _Bueno, he decidido dejar el pasado atrás y hacer las paces de una vez por todas, esta vez de verdad- dijo Harry cortante_

- _Se nota que se te han olvidado muchas cosas- le dijo Andrew sintiéndose traicionado_

- _Yo creo que es lo correcto- dijo Matt_

- _Santurron!- le dijo a modo de insulto Andrew_

- _Mejor vámonos, quiero darme un baño- dijo Charles poniendo fin a la discusión, y los cuatro se marcharon._

_James, Charles, Matt y Andrew compartían la misma habitación, esta consistía en dos camas doble con dos escritorios, tenían un guarda ropa dividido para los cuatro además de un baño para ellos, la habitación se encontraba en uno de los edificio de habitaciones que estaba alrededor de la casa principal, que según le informo Charles la ocupaban los alumnos del ultimo año._

_A la hora de la cena se reunieron con las chicas donde Andrew le dio la ´´mala´´ noticia a Ginger y cuando este le dijo lo que James había hecho ella prácticamente se ahoga con su comida. Después de la cena Ginger insistió en caminar tomada de la mano de ´´James´´ todo el camino de regreso a las habitaciones, Annabelle y Charles iban muy acaramelados delante de ellos. En una Harry todavía estaba preocupado por la manera de actuar de Ginger con respecto a Viktoria._

- _La verdad no entiendo por qué la odias tanto?- le dijo_

- _Bueno antes tu solías odiarla también- dijo Ginger- solo que ahora no recuerdas que ella te hacía la vida imposible, en todas las competencias que tu o yo estuviéramos ella tenía que llegar y arrasar con todo, y encima siempre se metía en medio de nosotros_

- _Eso suena a puros celos- se le escapo a Harry, Ginger lo miro con las cejas levantadas- Pero ya somos mas maduros y es hora de dejar esa actitud a un lado, hay cosas mas importante que merecen nuestra atención- dijo para tratar de zafarse, ella volteo he hizo como si él no hubiera dicho nada, para su suerte. La acompaño hasta la puerta y para enfriarse, le dio un beso de buenas noches._

En el otro lado del mundo, James aprovechaba cada momento que estaba solo o tomaba ´´largos baños´´ para poder leer el libro, después de varios días al fin dio con algo nuevo sobre el asunto: el camino del cambio debe ser recorrido solo, pues el objetivo es único y solo uno puede encontrar el camino.

- Entonces Harry y el estaban solos en esto, o mejor dicho no podía pedir ayuda a nadie para poder cumplir con el objetivo, pero alguien debía tener las instrucciones sobre el asunto, alguien debía saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba. La verdad ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ya había pasado un mes desde el cambio y todavía no habían logrado nada.

Llego el día de volver a Hogwarts y James estaba más nervioso de la cuenta, por un lado emocionado porque por fin conocería la escuela y por otro porque estaría rodeado de un montón de personas que lo conocían a él pero él no a ellos y encima con eso de ser El Elegido llamaba aun mas la atención. Como Ron y Hermione no podrían estar con ´´Harry´´ en el tren porque debían estas en el vagón con los demás prefectos, se lo ´´encargaron´´ a Ginny. A ella no es que le molestara estar con ´´Harry´´ pero había acordado reunirse con Dean (cuando James se enteró de que ella tenía novio se le hundió el corazón, extrañaba mucho a Ginger).

La noche antes de partir Ron y Hermione se la pasaron contándole todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el cuarto y el quinto año, James ya se había endurecido y no se puso tan mal como la otra vez que Ron le resumía ´´su vida´´. Le mostraron fotos y le hicieron memorizar los nombres de las personas, pues Dumblendore había mandado una carta diciendo que debían hacer todo lo posible para que nadie notara la ´´amnesia´´ de Harry, pues Dumblendore se había tomado la molestia de que el incidente de la poción no se hiciera publico. A James le encantó la idea de la DA, era como su antiguo club de duelo pero ellos si se habían batido con verdaderos villanos.

Sin duda alguna estas serian unas vacaciones que jamás olvidaría, y el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts toda una experiencia. Ron y Hermione se fueron a su vagón y Ginny se encargo de depositarlo en un compartimento con Neville y Luna, para poder ir a reunirse con Dean. Neville y Luna conversaban sobre el acontecimiento en el ministerio y todas la noticias sobre el asunto y James hacia todo su esfuerzo para seguir el hilo de la conversación y no meter la pata. Cuando Luna le pregunto si iban a continuar con la DA, James contesto que si, Luna y Niville estaban muy contentos, seria su única oportunidad de ser capitán/presidente de un club de duelo (y en Hogwarts!) tomando en cuanta que lo mas seguro era que Viktoria seria la nueva capitana de los α∑, pero debía dejar su resentimiento contra ella atrás, debía perdonarla para poder hacer el cambio en su destino y volver a su vida original, eso le había dicho Harry en una de las cartas, sonaba fácil pero los malos hábitos son difícil de olvidar. Como la felicidad del pobre dura poco, pues fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicas de cuarto año que actuaban como pavas, pero una fue valiente.

- Hola Harry. Soy Romilda, Romilda Vane. Porqué no nos acompañas en nuestro compartimiento?- dijo ella con mucha confianza y luego agrego en susurro no lo suficiente bajo- No tienes que sentarte con ellos.

Tengo que aclarar que James es un chico que se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y que no suele poner filtro entre lo que piensa y lo que dice, y cuando se trata de sus amigos los defiende con uñas y dientes hasta la muerte.

- Escucha Romilda, estos Son Mis Amigos, además nunca me sentaría con un montón de pavitas de cuarto año – dijo con todo el veneno que pudo, Neville y Luna no podían creer lo que habían oído, pues Harry solo reservaba ese tipo de actitud para Malfoy y sus colegas.

- Oh, okey- dijo ella sorprendida y avergonzada y se marchó con sus compañeras.

- No tenias que ser tan rudo- dijo Neville

- Las personas esperan que tengas amigos mas cool- dijo Luna

- Ustedes son geniales, ustedes son verdaderos amigos, lucharon conmigo en el ministerio y me apoyaron cuando todo el resto me llamaba loco mentiroso- les dijo James.

- Eso es algo muy bonito- dijo Luna y regreso a su revista, y Neville empezó a hablar de como su abuela daría cualquier cosa por tener a Harry de nieto, pero James no estaba interesado en seguir con esa conversación así que empezaron a hablar de las calificaciones de los OWLs, para luego hablar de quidditch.

Luego llegaron Ron y Hermione con noticias sobre Draco Malfoy, que ya no era prefecto, y justo antes de que James pudiera exponer la teoría de Harry sobre Draco Malfoy como mortifago cumpliendo los deberes de su padre, llego una chica de tercer año con dos pergaminos, uno para Neville y otro para Harry. Eran las invitaciones para almorzar con el profesor Slughorn. El almuerzo no fue sorpresa para James, pues ya había tenido un encuentro con el profesor Slughorn y sabia de buena mano que a él le gustaba coleccionar estudiantes brillantes (por tanto fue tal cual como dice el libro). Aunque a James le fascinaba eso de pertenecer a clubes especiales y de mucho prestigio, ser parte del Slug Club no era algo que le llamaba la atención, pero por lo menos Ginny estaba ahí. Cuando por fin el profesor Slughorn los soltó y ya iban de regreso a sus compartimentos para cambiarse cuando se le ocurrió la idea de espiar en el compartimento de los de Slytherin, asi que se quedo atrás, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y saco una Extendable Ear que coló por debajo de la puesta del compartimento donde pudo escuchar la conversación, sin duda alguna Draco Malfoy participaba en ella, podía reconocer su voz (arrastraba las palabras como si fuera mucha molestia gastar su aliento en los demás). Cuando Malfoy menciono que ya estaban cerca de Hogwarts y decidieron cambiarse James despego la oreja y tuvo que correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a su compartimento para poder cambiarse y estar listo a tiempo. Como andaba rápido y sin aliento no les pudo contar lo que había escuchado a los demás, que estaban curiosos por saber que rayos había estado haciendo -el cuerpo de Harry no estaba en tan buenas condiciones físicas como el de él- pensó mientras se ponía la túnica negra encima.

Despues de escuchar a Malfoy hablando sobre Voldemort tomando el control el próximo año y sobre todo que él tenia una misión, o por lo menos eso le insinuó a sus compinches, James estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de Harry, con su padre en prisión Draco era ahora quien tenía que servir a Lord V, y de seguro que este lo estaba tomando como un premio o privilegio- Pobre tonto cuando falle Él lo matará, si logra escapar de prisión- pensaba mientras se mezclaba con los demás alumnos cuando llegaron a la estación. Se reunió con Ron y Hermione y compartieron el carruaje con Neville, Luna y Ginny. Tan pronto el carruaje se adentro en el camino y se alejaron de la multitud, James les conto lo que habia escuchado de boca de Malfoy y sobre ´´su´´ teoría de que Malfoy era un mortifago y tenia una misión que cumplir de Su Señor. Pero los demás dudaron principalmente cuando Hermione dijo que Malfoy no había admitido ser uno, no había visto la marca en su brazo y que solo se estaba dando importancia delante de sus amigos.

James se quedo totalmente boquiabierto al apreciar la arquitectura gótica del enorme castillo de Hogwarts, el reflejo de los ventanales iluminados sobre el lago era una vista que le robaba el aliento, él estaba anonadado con la boca abierta, Hermione tuvo que llamarle la atención y le pidió que disimulara, pues Luna y Neville empezarían a sospechar. Esa noche debía seguir a Ron pues él podría perderse y con todo el movimiento de los alumnos no seria bueno que anduviera con el mapa del merodeador, pero después tendría que valerse de este pues no podía depender siempre de la buena voluntad de sus amigos. James tuvo que disimular mucho su asombro al entrar al gran comedor, el techo era simplemente increíble, lo único que no le gusto fueron las cuatro mesas.

- Todos se sientas juntos como buenos hermanitos!- se dijo para si. Se sentaron juntos y James conoció a todos los demás compañeros de Harry, a él no le cayo nada bien Dean. Había un aire de incomodidad pues muchos querían hacerles preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió en el ministerio pero para su suerte estos no se atrevían. La profesora McGonagall trajo el taburete donde colocó el sombrero seleccionador, James estaba muy atento, luego esta se fue para un momento después regresar con la fila de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Cuando el sombrero empezó a ´´Cantar´´ James estaba muy concentrado en lo que este decía (principalmente en tener esperanzas y luchar por mantener la luz y vencer la oscuridad pero sobretodo mantenerse unidos), para cuando iban como por la D James se quedo dormido, después de todo la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, y se había tenido que levantar bien temprano. Como casi todo el mundo estaba poniendo atención en los nuevos integrantes que obtenían cada casa no fue hasta el final de la selección que se dieron cuenta de que ´´Harry´´ se había quedado dormido, Hermione lo despertó y la reacción de este fue sacar la varita y casi le lanza un hechizo.

- perdóname! – le dijo mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca

- no te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo Hermione.

Entonces empezó el banquete, James prefería las bandejas flotadoras de su antiguo comedor pues estas se acercaban solas y le servían la comida. Además de que Ron actuaba como si nunca hubiera comido. Terminado el festín, Dumblendore procedió a dar su discurso de bienvenida, todos se quedaron asombrados por la lesión de su mano…

- Ya la tenia así cuando fue a hablar conmigo- les dijo Harry

Pero la mayor sorpresa para todos fue cuando Dumblendore anuncio que Slughorn tomaría el puesto de pociones y que el nuevo profesor de DADA era Snape, claro que esto no le choco a James pues desconocía la mala relación que tenían Snape y Harry. Terminado todo James siguió a Ron a la torre de Gryffindor, la sala común le pareció acogedora, pero la idea de compartir la habitación con mas de tres personas le pareció demasiado invasivo- Con todo el espacio que tiene el castillo apuesto que podían tener mas dormitorios – se decía mientras se acostaba en su cama – y lo peor! Tenían que compartir el baño con el resto de los chicos de Gryffindor! Que asco! Aunque Ron le había mencionado que ahora podía usar el baño que estaba reservado para los prefectos y capitanes de quidditch, pero para el colmo estaba en otro piso! No pueden negar que son ingleses! – James estaba muy agotado mas la enorme cantidad de comida que había ingerido se durmió rápido en un profundo sueño. En sus sueños estaba parado frente al lago en el cuerpo de Harry y podía ver su reflejo, pero el reflejo no era la imagen del cuerpo de Harry sino la de él, la de James.

* * *

Y?

Disculpen... pero en serio he tenido problemas con mi creatividad...

Tratare de escribir mas a seguido...

Gracias a: _Maritza chan, Thelmiux, Ginger, Akatsuki-Itaki, Promgs, Serenity princess y Akuma no ningen_ por sus muy apreciados reviews...

**sus reviews es lo que me ha hecho volver a escirbir, gracias por leer**


	7. El fin del verano

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**J Sparrow no es de mi autoria**

**OJO antes de leer este capitulo si habian leido los otros antes de que los modificara releean los caps 5 y 6! o van a estar perdidos.**

* * *

El Fin del verano (preguntas, respuestas y un acertijo parte I)

En la mañana siguiente James se despertó sintiendo que se le estaba olvidando algo importante pero no sabia que! Aunque andaba acompañado por Ron y Hermione, decidió llevarse el mapa del merodeador, en caso de que se perdiera o necesitara ir a algún lugar solo. James había notado que en el mapa del merodeador el punto correspondiente a él, no decía Harry Potter si no James Philips, así que debía cuidar bien que el mapa no cayera en manos de nadie. En el desayuno la entrega de los horarios fue muy lenta pues la profesora McGonagall debía confirmar las notas de los OWLs. A él le pareció un método obsoleto, en Blair antes de empezar las clases ya tenían sus horarios asignados, es mas el mismo día que entraban empezaban las clases.

- Como le estará yendo a Harry, Rayos! como se las habrá ingeniado en el club de alquimia! Él no tiene ni la mínima idea de que trata – se preguntaba mientras terminaba el desayuno y veía a la Profesora McGonagall entregando los horarios.

- Pasa algo Harry? Luces preocupado- le dijo Hermione

- Solo imaginándome como será el profesor Snape en las clases de DA- mintió astutamente James.

Cuando Ron mencionó que tendría mucho tiempo libre para vaguear, James les dijo que tenia intenciones de continuar la DA, Neville que estaba cerca dijo el deseaba continuar, pero Hermione dijo amargamente que no había necesidad de continuarla pues solo lo habían hecho para contrarrestar a Umbrige.

- Bueno ahora tenemos a Snape!- dijo James tratando de usar esto como justificación- tu que dices? – le dijo a Ron.

- Errr Harry crees que puedas con todo? Las practicas de quidditch y las ´´clases extras´´? Tendrás tiempo para continuar la DA- le dijo Ron y a Hermione le pareció justo, quien no estaba contento con esto era Neville. Pero como James tenia buen corazón y anhelaba mas que nada ser líder de un club de duelo, le dijo a Neville- Ya me las ingeniaré!

Después que la profesora McGonagall les entregara el horario y James se enterara que Harry tenía luz verde para ir detrás de su sueño de volverse auror, se retiró a la casa común con Ron, pues tenían ese periodo libre, la verdad tenían mucho tiempo libre, pero Hermione tenia razón era tiempo que después debería dedicar a los estudios. Ya allí se dedicó a examinar detenidamente su horario para ver que día le convenía hacer la primera convocatoria para la DA, cuando haría las pruebas para el equipo, ya los días de practicas de quidditch se decidirían después, cuando el equipo estuviera armado. Otra cosa que tenia muy pendiente era que debía seguir investigando sobre el **Guibian Yunqi**. – Tenían que terminar de armar el rompecabezas pronto o se quedarían estancados así el restos de sus vidas, y por lo visto Harry no había encontrado nada nuevo todavía- suspiro, Ron estaba jugando con un freesbe que Hermione le había confiscado a un chico de cuarto año.

- Ya casi es hora de que empiece las clases, mejor vámonos no quiero meterme en problemas con Snape- le dijo a Ron mientras recogía su mochila, Ron se levanto de mala gana y siguió ´´Harry´´.

Por un momento pensó que este ya había recuperado la memoria, pero cuando se lo preguntó le dijo que había consultado el mapa - No quiero perderme y hacer el ridículo - le dijo mientras bajaban. A James le hubiera gustado tener un mapa como el mapa del merodeador pero de la escuela de Blair, le interesaba mucho la magia aplicada en este, y había dedicado tiempo en estudiarlo durante sus largos días de encierro en la Madriguera. Un poco más y se lo sabría de memoria.

Frente al aula se toparon con Hermione que llegaba con una pila de tarea de la clase e Runas.

- Apuesto a que Snape también nos pondrá un montón- les aseguro a los chicos.

Momentos después apareció Snape, abrió el aula y con frio- Adentro- los hizo pasar. El aula estaba en penumbras pues cortinas oscuras cubrían las ventanas y la iluminación provenía de unas cuantas velas, había imágenes de personas en agonía o con lesiones grotesca por todas las paredes. Cuando Hermione saco su libro él le dijo que no le había dicho que lo sacaran, que quería hablarles y quería toda su atención. A James no le estaba agradando este tipo, le transmitía una energía muy negativa. No es que el creyera en eso de lectura del aura pero aseguraría que la de este profesor no necesitaba de un vidente especial, un poco mas y la negrura le brotaría por los poros. Y cuando este empezó a hablar sobre las artes oscuras, para James ya no era una suposición, este era un seguidor de la oscuridad- Olvida a Malfoy Potter! Aquí tienes algo mas grande y peligroso que enfrentar que un niño de mami- pensaba para si mientras escuchaba al profesor Snape- por cierto lo mejor seria que le escribiera a Harry al respecto, y sobre lo que escucho decir a Malfoy, le enviaría una lechuza hoy- se distraía James con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Snape menciono que ellos eran unos novicios en hechizos no verbales, James puso expresión de que le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría.

-F#$%! Me la están cagando- pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos- Harry no sabia batirse usando hechizos noverbales! Ahora si que haría el ridículo en el club de duelo! Esto no le estaba pasando a EL!- James estaba furioso y se apretaba la cabeza con las manos.

Cuando Snape menciono que algunos magos carecen de la capacidad de lograr concentrarse y poso su vista sobre un Harry, que parecía estar en agonía preguntó- Le sucede algo Sr. Potter? – le dijo en tono pausado, con malicia y para James este estaba buscando camorra, así que respondió rápido – NO!- mientras recuperaba la compostura.

- Divídanse en parejas, uno intentara hechizar al otro sin decir palabra alguna. El otro hará el intento de defenderse en igual silencio. Adelante- les ordeno Snape.

James se formo con Ron, -esto será pan comido- pensaba James. Pero Ron ser quien intentara atacar dejándolo a él con la varita en espera del ataque que no venia- En serio! Los de cuarto año que estaban en el club de duelo le podían dar una paliza a todo este grupo!- pensaba James desesperado- Por lo menos Hermione ha logrado algo!- se dijo para si cuando vio que esta silenciosamente evitaba el hechizo susurrado por Neville- Y así no quieren continuar con la DA!- seguía pensando James. Ron estaba casi morado, James trataba de mantener la compostura para no burlarse.

- Patético Weasley- dijo Snape- déjeme demostrarle- Snape atacó en un movimiento rápido, para sorpresa de él, ´´Harry´´ había reaccionado con la misma velocidad y bloqueado el hechizo sin siquiera abrir los labios.

Su encantamiento protector fue tan fuerte que Snape predió el balance y se golpeo con el escritorio. Toda la clase estaba viendo asombrada la escena, Snape estaba molesto. Pero no podía reclamarle nada a ´´Harry´´, él había seguido las reglas, pero antes de que alguien se diera cuanta la demostración se había vuelto un reñido y silencioso duelo, James esquivaba y repelía los hechizos de Snape con una increíble facilidad, y una sellada sonrisa con una mirada arrogante aparecían en el rostro de Harry. Snape estaba asqueado.

- Solo hay una varita más rápida que la mía, y esa definitivamente no es la tuya- pensaba James, y para rematar pues no le caía bien el profesor este, James convoco un hechizo que hizo que los cristales del aula se rompieran y salieran volando directo a Snape.

Todos en la clase estaban que contenían el aliento. Snape, experimentado mortifago, logró reducir los cristales a polvo- Detención! Sábado en la noche- le dijo cuando todo el polvo de los cristales se amontonaba a su alrededor.

-Que!?- James no se lo podía creer

- Ser El Elegido no te da derecho para destruir el inmueble escolar- dijo Snape como excusa para castigar a ´´Harry´´. Poco después termino la clase. Fuera del salón de clases y del alcance de los oídos de Snape, varios estudiantes se acercaron a ´´Harry´´, entre ellos Neville, Ron y Hermione también expresaron su asombro por la manera en que se batió sin ni siquiera tener que murmurar un encantamiento, antes de que Hermione le preguntara como lo había logrado, él dijo – Todos los interesados en aprender esto para mejorar en sus clases de defensa pueden venir a la DA, yo con gusto los ayudare.

- y cuando serán las practicas?- preguntó Seamus

- Ya les hare saber cuando empezamos- les dijo y como Hermione parecía decidida a hacerle preguntas sobre el asunto, ´´ Harry´´ empezó a caminar. Ron y Hermione le cayeron atrás.

- Amigo, eso estuvo increíble- decía Ron

- No tenias porque hacer eso con las ventanas- le regañaba Hermione

- No fue para tanto- se defendió James

Y justo antes que Hermione siguiera hablando un chico que definitivamente no estaba en la clase con ellos, pero pudo identificar que era de su casa, lo llamaba, Ron le susurro rápidamente que era uno de los bateadores del equipo de quidditch, y agrego que era pésimo. Un tal Jack Sloper le entrego un pergamino y empezó a preguntarle sobre las pruebas para el equipo cuando vio que el mensaje era de Dumbledore, se dio la vuelta y dejó al chico hablando solo, de nuevo Ron y Hermione le siguieron. Dumbledore quería empezar las lecciones privadas ese sábado a las 8pm. - Ja!- dijo James triunfante, había escapado del castigo de Snape.

A pesar de que le gustaba conversar con Ron y Hermione, James no quería pasar su tiempo libre especulando sobre que era lo que le enseñaría Dumbledore, pues sabía que debía aprovechar su tiempo para buscar la información que le faltaba para poder revertir el conjuro. Bajo la excusa de que quería planificar bien la semana para ajustar sus actividades extras en su horario, logro apartarse de ellos y pudo ponerse a leer su libro. Cuando Hermione se fue a su clase de aritmacia Ron se junto con el para hacer la tarea que les había dejado Snape, James trabajaba en su nivel normal (no le era difícil pero tampoco era fácil) pero a Ron le estaba tomando mas tiempo. Para cuando Hermione regreso ya James había terminado pero Ron aun estaba batallando, así que los dejo a ellos dos trabajando solos y se apartó para continuar con su lectura.

Cuando sonó la campana el trio se dirigió a las mazmorras para la clase doble de pociones. Al llegar al aula se toparon con que solo doce estudiantes tomarían la clase, James pensó que la escuela estaba muy deficiente para ser tan prestigiosa. Allí habían cuatro estudiantes de Ravenclaw, cuatro de Slytherin, Malfoy entre ellos, un chico de Hufflepuff- Ernie Macmillan- le susurro Ron cuando el chico se acercó a Harry.

- Harry- dijo con sus ademanes mas pomposos- no tuve la oportunidad de hablarte en DADA esta mañana. Magnifica clase. Aunque los hechizos protectores son un sombrero viejo, claro para nosotros los antiguos miembros de la DA… Como están, Ron, Hermione?

- Bien- respondieron a secas ellos, James hacia el intento de ser cortes con Ernie y para su suerte Slughorn abrió la puerta del aula. Este saludo con particular entusiasmo a Harry y a Zambini mientras pasaban al interior.

Se encontraron con el aula ya llena de pociones y vapor, el grupo de Slytherin se sentaron juntos y lo mismo hicieron los de Revenclwa dejando a los tres de Gryffindor con Ernie, para tortura de ellos. Ellos ocuparon unos asientos cerca de una poción de color dorado que a James le olía a Rollos de canela recién horneados, barniz para madera de escoba y un tono florar que no recordaba donde mas lo había olido. Respiraba profundo disfrutando el olor cuando se dio cuanta de Ron hacia lo mismo. Slughorn les indico que sacaran sus balanzas, equipo de pociones y sus copias de Pociones Avanza. James no tenia el libro pues Ron le había dicho que no iban a tomar pociones. James levanto la mano, y le explicó a Slughorn la situación en que estaba el y su amigo. Eso no fue problema, pues le prestaron uno libros viejos y unas balanzas para la clase.

- Preparé unas cuantas pociones para que les dieran un vistazo, estos son las cosas que deberían ser capaces de hacer o identificar después de completar sus NEWTs. Alguien a escuchado sobre alguna de ellas si aun no las han hecho, alguien me puede decir cual es esta?- dijo el profesor Slughurn señalando el caldero cerca de los de Slytherin, lo que James podía ver desde su lugar parecía ser agua hirviendo no mas. Pero antes de que James pudiera decir lo que pensaba la mano de Hermione tenia rato en el aire y Slughorn le daba la palabra.

- Es veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora capaz de forzar la verdad de los labios de quien la toma

- Esta de aquí le ha causado mucho problema al ministerio…-dijo señalando el caldero delante de los de Ravenclaw-si…

- Poción Multijugos- dijo Hermione

- Excelente, excelente, y esta de aquí…si …

- Es amortentia- contesto Hermione

- Asumo que sabes lo que hace?

- Es la poción de amor mas poderosa del mundo!

Y empezaron a hablar sobre el peligro del amor obsesivo, cuando Slughron le preguntó a Hermione si estaba relacionada a un gran maestro de las pociones pero ella le dijo que era muggle-burn, entonces cayó en cuenta que era amiga de Harry, aunque en la conversación que habían tenido con James, este se había referido a Annabelle en un arrebato contra lo que a él le parecía una actitud ´´racista´´ (a pesar de todo sigue siendo gringo) y por pura suerte el comentario le caía a Hermione (oh no!).

Ron pasó por su escena de celos cuando Hermione creyó que ´´Harry´´ había dicho que ´´ella´´ era la mejor de la clase. Luego la atención de la clase estuvo dirigida al caldero que contenía lo que parecía oro líquido, el profesor explico que era felix felicis y Hermione gano más puntos para la casa al decir que hacia suertuda a las personas que la tomaban. Cuando la ofreció como premio para quien mejor prepara la poción de los muertos vivientes, todos estaban frenéticos sobre sus calderos, pero principalmente dos de los estudiantes, James la quería porque tal vez de esa forma encontraría la manera de salir de su situación y Malfoy, este si que estaba desesperado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

James estaba pasando trabajo pues el libro que le había prestado estaba todo escrito, entre líneas y los bordes, difícil de seguir. Pero cuando la habichuela de sopoforus no se quería dejar cortar tomo prestado la daga de plata de Hermione y lo aplasto como decía los apuntes y su poción ya estaba de un lila pálido, entonces James decidió seguir lo que decían los apuntes y pronto su poción estaba de un rosa pálido. Cuando Slughorn lo declaro ganador y le dio la botellita de felix felicis casi siente pena por Hermione, pero esta era su posible llave de liberación.

Como en la cena Hermione presionaba en hacer preguntas al respecto de como ´´Harry´´ había logrado la poción, James decidió contarle sobre el libro, tremendo error pues ahí fue cuando ella se molesto mas. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Ginny dijera que él podía quedar poseído por un libro que le daba órdenes.

- No me da ordenes, simplemente decidí seguir sus apuntes…-Ginny lo miraba de mala manera, el no pudo dejar de notar que el aroma floral que había olido en las mazmorras era idéntico al perfume de Ginny…-uhh cuanto extrañaba a Ginger- pensaba en silencio.

Hermione aprovecho para tomar el libro y trato de revelar si tenía algún conjuro, lo cual no pasó pues era solo un viejo libro, y James lo recuperó, pero el libro se callo y pudo ver en la contraportada que decía que pertenecía al Half-Blood Prince.

_Pero antes en la escuela de Blair, Harry se las tendría que ingeniar el día de la reunión del club de alquimia no tenia ni idea de que se trataba, la única vez que había leído algo relacionado con el tema había sido cuando estaban averiguando sobre la piedra filosofal hace cinco años atrás. Valiéndose de la excusa de la ´´amnesia´´ Harry le pidió ayuda a Charles, aparentemente todo el círculo cercano de James formaba parte de este club y Viktoria era la presidenta. Charles le dio una resumida clase a Harry sobre alquimia mientras se alistaban para ir a la reunión._

- _La alquimia es una mezcla de química, física, pociones, encantamientos y filosofía que buscan desarrollar técnicas para la creación de la Piedra Filosofal, la Panacea Universal, el Aqua de Vita y la Prima Materia originalmente, los alquimistas modernos agregaron a sus objetivos el poder crear vida mas bien el poder replicar la esencia de vida atraves de la magia (hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado, mucho menos revivir a alguien ya muerto)pero los nuevos alquimistas lo que buscan es descifrar el origen de la magia. En sus orígenes la alquimia se baso en cuatro elementos (agua, aire, tierra y fuego) y por así decir sus derivados, y como ya te dije lo que ellos buscaban crear era la Piedra Filosofal, una piedra…_

- _Capaz de volver lo que toca en oro y que produce el elixir de la vida eterna- le interrumpió Harry, Charles lo vio con cara de si te acuerdas por que me preguntas- es lo único que recuerdo- le dijo Harry para que el continuara_

- _En caso de que no lo recuerdes los únicos que lograron crearla fueron Nicolás Flamel y Albus Dumbledore, y hasta donde recuerdo salió un articulo hace unos años atrás de que la piedra fue destruida después de un atentado de un seguidor de Lord V- Harry recordaba muy bien esto- en tanto Jaccomo Sparrow fue quien logro ´´descubrir´´ la fuente de la eterna juventud o como los alquimista la llaman Aqua de Vita. Hasta el sol de hoy ningún alquimista ha logrado obtener la Panacea Universal o descubierto la Prima Materia. En cuanto a la parte filosófica de la alquimia veras que muchos buscan la perfección, y terminan adoptando ideas ´´Pure´´ y anti-muggle porque creen que el mundo debe ser liderado por los magos, ya que creen que nuestra ´´raza´´ es la ´´raza perfecta´´ y que por tanto magos y muggles no se pueden ´´juntar´´._

- _Sabes? Viktoria es quien debería estar dándote las clases- dijo Matt mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos_

- _Díselo a Ginger- le reto Andrew desde el baño_

- _Solo si quieres perder la cabeza o algo mas- dijo Charles_

_Aunque era en broma a Harry le costaba mucho mantener la relación con Ginger, seguía sin entender como James andaba con ella, era como una versión femenina de Malfoy! Los chicos partieron a la reunión, que se realizaban en un amplio salón para pociones que tenia mesas en diferentes niveles, las paredes decoradas con imágenes de grandes magos, entre los cuales Harry identifico a Nicholas Flamel y Albus Dumbledore, además de varias estanterías con diferentes ejemplares de libros y revistas, además de equipos para pociones mas sofisticados que el típico caldero, entre otras cosas que Harry no pudo identificar._

_En la mesa que correspondía al profesor se sentó Viktoria en el centro, a la derecha de ella la profesora de pociones, la Sra. Jensen (que era la titular de la fraternidad __γκ) y una estudiante del 12do año de esta fraternidad a su izquierda. Era su segundo día en la escuela y estaban juntos en casi todas las materias que James tenía inscrita, pero ella mantenía la distancia de él y su grupo, evitando que él se acercara. Harry pudo ver a Ginger sentada junto con Annabelle y otras dos chicas en una mesa unos tres asientos mas atrás y arriba de donde él estaba con su grupo. _

_Empezaron hablando sobre las nuevas vacantes dejadas por los estudiantes que se habían graduado y como debían concursar los nuevos aspirantes. Harry se sentía como un pez fuera del agua -esto era algo que de seguro Hermione disfrutaría!- pensaba mientras su mente divagaba en sus amigos del otro lado del océano en el castillo de Hogwarts. Agotado el tema procedieron a discutir un artículo de Iliotas Jhonnson sobre las lágrimas de fénix como Panacea Universal de la revista El Alquimista Contemporáneo. James tenia ese núm. de esa revista en su habitación, pero Harry no le había prestado atención, ahora deseaba haber hecho lo contrario pues todos discutían muy amenos el tema. Sabia por experiencia que las lagrimas de fénix podían sanar heridas y hacer la función de antídoto de venenos tan fuerte como el del basilisco, pero estos chicos hablaban de usos y técnicas que el desconocía y simplemente no llegaba a comprender nada. Duraron una hora hablando, cuando Viktoria aviso que ya debían terminar Harry se sintió aliviado, y luego alguien le preguntó a Viktoria si ya tenían tema para el proyecto del primer semestre, ella le recordó que se les avisaría dentro de un mes. _

_Durante la reunión Harry trato de mantenerse atento al tema en discusión pero habían dos cosas que distraían su atención, o mas bien dos personas que lo intrigaban una de ellas era Viktoria Melbourne, pues debía hacer las paces con ella para emendar los daños que había causado James y de esa forma tratar de cambiar el destino de este, la otra era la novia de James, Ginger Winstlet, que le recordaba un poco a Ginny Weasley, solo que Ginger tenia mas atributos físicos. Fuera del poco tiempo que se habían tratado Harry desconocía muchas cosas de Ginger, mejor aun lo único que Harry podía asegurar sobre Ginger es que esta odiaba con toda su alma a Viktoria Melbourne._

_En la salida Harry trato de hablarle a Viktoria pero esta primero se detuvo con un grupo para discutir el tema del proyecto y luego se fue tan rápido del salón que apenas logro ver su capa cuando ella salía. De camino a las habitaciones Ginger se portó muy amable con él explicándole el funcionamiento del club y mas cosas referentes a la alquimia cuando Charles le contó lo que había pasado anteriormente. Harry por curiosidad quiso cambiar el tema a algo más personal._

- _Err Ginger, como fue que nos conocimos?- le dijo interrumpiendo la explicación de ella sobre las teorías de la Prima Materia._

- _Ah!- se sonrojo un poco- Bueno teníamos once años, fue el verano antes de que empezáramos la escuela de magia, en un cotillón organizado por Madame Berry, nos hicimos amigos ´´especiales´´ ese verano cuando me invitaste a la Feria._

- _No es increíble la memoria de las mujeres- le dijo Charles bajito, pero Ginger pudo escucharlo y le miro mal. Harry trataba de mantener la compostura._

- _Hemos sido ´´novios´´ desde el primer año?- dijo al final Harry tratando de no parecer asombrado_

- _No tonto! En esa ocasión fue ´´un amor de verano´´, pero seguíamos siendo amigos en la escuela, aunque rivalizáramos en las clases, ya en el 9no grado empezaron a cambiar las cosas pero no se hizo oficial hasta el pasado baile de fin de año.- Ginger hablaba muy contenta y un brillo iluminaba sus ojos añiles._

- _Oh! Okey!- dijo Harry, pero aun no se sentía conforme pero tan poco la quería desairar, después de todo no era su vida, aun no era su vida permanente._

_Charles y ´´James´´ acompañaron a las chicas hasta el edificio donde estaban su habitación, Harry sabía que Viktoria compartía habitación con Ginger y Annabelle, pero no podía subir y mencionarle a Ginger sus intenciones de querer conversar con Viktoria seguro lo meterían en un problema. Ginger se sentía tan feliz que cuando Harry se fue a despedir de ella le dio un beso en los labios (un piquito) y subió corriendo las escaleras. _

- _Buenas Noches James!- dijo Annabelle entre risas mientras se marchaba, pues la cara que tenia ´´James´´ no era para menos._

- _James creo que Ginger te acaba de robar tu ´´primer´´ beso- se burlaba Charles mientras emprendía el camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, a Harry no le quedo otra que reírse también, fue algo tonto pero sin duda alguna mucho mejor que su experiencia previa con Cho Chang._

_Ya en la habitación después de terminar sus deberes, acostaditos los cuatros en sus respectivas camas un somnoliento ´´James´´ habló._

- _No se lo tomen a mal chicos, pero aun no llego a comprender que…fue lo que me atrajo de Ginger?_

- _Hombre estas bromeando!- dijo Matt desde la cama de al lado_

- _Ginger es una de las chicas mas bellas de la escuela – dijo Andrew indignado desde una de las cama de arriba_

- _Además de inteligente! Por algo esta en cuarto lugar entre las mejores calificaciones de nuestro año- la defendió Charles_

- _Eres muy afortunado de tenerla como novia James, una belleza como ella podría estar saliendo con chico del ultimo año, como Nick Portos o Mark Block!- intervino Matt_

- _No te olvides de Jean Ciancculli, el ya termino la escuela, pero mientras estuvo en Blair tenia prácticamente a todas las chicas tras él, para no decir todos- dijo Charles_

- _La verdad, no sé que te vio Ginger a ti!- dijo Andrew medio en broma_

- _Hey!- se quejo Harry, pues a pesar de todo el consideraba que James tenia un buen físico (mejor que el de él)_

- _Escucha James, haznos un favor a todos, no vayas a cometer una estupidez de la que luego te vayas a arrepentir- le dijo Matt muy serio_

- _Mujeres! No se puede vivir sin ellas ni comprenderlas- dijo entre bostezos Andrew. Y ahí termino la conversación pues ya era tarde y debían descansar._

_Al día siguiente en la tarde se volvía a reunir el club de duelo, esta vez Harry tomo la precaución de llevarse la indumentaria con la que solían practicar. Era una ropa especial compuesta por unos pantalones, camisa/chaqueta de cuello alto, recubiertos con piel ya fuera de una especie de dragón o de grifo, con guantes del mismo material, para amortiguar el efecto de los hechizos y maldiciones y de cierta manera minimizar las lesiones. Al igual que el uniforme esta era de color rojo ladrillo con las insignias de la fraternidad bordada en gris del lado derecho. Cada fraternidad tenia una plataforma para practicar en la cual los estudiantes se turnaban retando al que ganaba. Charles le dijo a ´´James´´ que practicara con el pues como el aun no se había repuesto del todo los demás no serian tan comprensivos. Así que Harry subió a la plataforma y se coloco en el extremo opuesto a Charles, y cuando Viktoria indicó que empezaba el duelo, Charles lanzaba un hechizo sobre Harry, que si no hubiera sabido que el duelo había empezado lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa ya que Charles no había dicho palabra alguna, Harry rápidamente grito - Protego!- evitando el hechizo, y de repente se dio cuanta de que todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso los duelistas en las otras plataformas. Charles le hizo señas de que bajara y le siguiera, Harry no entendía que había hecho mal._

- _Que rayos pasó?- le inquirió a Charles_

- _Eso te pregunto yo?- dijo Charles desconcertado- por que gritaste el contrahechizo?_

- _Y como se supone que lo iba a hacer?- al decir esto Charles abrió los ojos en muestra de sorpresa_

- _James, un duelista a partir del 3er nivel (correspondiente al 9no grado[4to año en Hogwarts]) se espera que haga hechizos noverbales- dijo Charles tratando de no perder la paciencia._

- _Lo olvide, lo olvide por completo- dijo Harry preocupado- no recuerdo como hacerlo si no es hablado_

- _Pero James como va ser eso posible, si recuerdas bien todas las clases!- dijo Charles desesperado_

- _No recuerdo como, no se como!- dijo Harry con mal temperamento_

- _Discúlpame! No fue mi intención- dijo Chales tratando de calmarlo- ummm, creo que seria mejor que no practicaras en publico hasta que solucionemos ese problema- Harry lo miro sintiéndose ofendido_

- _ No lo tomes a mal, lo hago por tu bien, y tratando de salva guardar tu reputación dentro del club, la verdad cuando recuperes la memoria me entenderás._

- _Mejor dímelo de una vez por toda- le demandó Harry_

- _En el torneo pasado, er no espera, tengo que ir mas atrás, en el segundo año de escuela, cuando entramos en el club de duelo (el club de duelo no admite estudiantes de primer año) cuando competimos en el torneo tu ganaste el primer lugar de nuestra categoría y Viktoria quedo en el 3er lugar, al año siguiente quien gano el 1er lugar fue Viktoria y tu quedaste en 2do, el siguiente año fue el campeonato inter escolar y tu ganaste el primer lugar de nuestra categoría dándole la copa a la escuela, así que el año pasado tenias el orgullo muy alto…_

- _Y Viktoria me lo hizo añicos…_

- _Añicos no, polvo, la derrota fue aplastante literalmente- Harry puso cara de what!?- en la preliminar del torneo te toco nada mas y nada menos que con tu eterna némesis, tu estabas muy seguro de que le ibas a ganar y muchos te apoyaban, pero Viktoria sorprendió a todos cuando te venció en menos de 5 segundos, te lanzo un Sono Magnus (una enorme onda supersónica) que te saco volando de la plataforma, perdiendo tu el primer round. subiste a la plataforma con cara de que la ibas a mandar a volar a ella, pero no tuviste la oportunidad de bajar la varita para lanzar el hechizo cuando ella utilizo el Seism(una especie de terremoto) que te hizo salir volando de la plataforma de nuevo y quedaste descalificado. Tú, la primera varita de la escuela, no llegaste ni a los octavos de final._

- _Uggg!- dijo Harry imaginándose como debió haberse sentido James_

- _Viktoria se la lucio en el torneo pasado, venció a Nick Portos con el Ignis Erucae(un hechizo que hace salir volando en un cohete de fuego a la persona atacada) y en la final mostro un dominio enorme con el Aquacorpus (un encantamiento que toma poder sobre el agua que hay alrededor) rompió todas las tuberías del salón he hizo un enorme mazo con el que aplasto a Mark Block. Eso es magia digna de duelistas profesionales. No se como te atreviste a hacerle semejante plantón en el baile._

- _…bien entonces que sugieres hacer al respecto?- le preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema._

- _Mmm creo que necesitares ayuda profesional, creo que lo mejor seria pedirle ayuda al profesor Rivers._

- _Esta bien_

- _Te acompañare a su despacho cuando termine mis practicas, siéntate en las bancas…- le dijo Charles, y Harry se quedo observando como los demás duelista practicaban._

_Todos los que estaban practicando en ese momento eran estudiantes del 11vo y 12do grado, así que el único ruido que había provenía de los choques de los conjuros. Harry sabía que magos poderosos podían hacer hechizos sin la necesidad de hablar, pero no se le ocurrió que para los duelistas de nivel avanzado fuera un requisito. Los duelos terminaban rápido pues todos eran muy hábiles. Harry pudo notar lo atrasado que estaba con respecto al resto, pero no era culpa de él después de todo tenían profesor diferente de DADA cada año: uno resaltó ser un fraude, otra se negaba a enseñarles algo útil o apropiado para su nivel, otro resulto ser un mortifago y bueno Quirrel no fue tan malo a pesar de que estuvo poseído por Voldemort, en fin el único profesor decente que tuvieron fue Lupin y lo sacaron de la escuela por ser Hombre Lobo.- quien estará enseñando este año?- se preguntó Harry- tal vez por eso había cambiado cuerpo con James, para mejor su magia y poder enfrentarse a Voldemort!_

_ Cuando los chicos terminaron las practicas Matt y Andrew le preguntaron sobre lo que había pasado en la plataforma y Charles les dijo que fue por causa de la amnesia y ahí quedo el tema (no sin antes de que Andrew maldijera el nombre de Viktoria). Charles llevó a Harry al despecho del profesor Rivers que no estaba muy lejos del aula de práctica de DADA. El despacho del profesor Rivers habían unos cuantos anaqueles con varios libros y otro estante con varios trofeos y placas. Un cuadro con la imagen de un mago de cabellos y barbas blancas, con túnica azul bolita y estrellas blancas, con sombrero de punta, decoraba el fondo detrás del escritorio. El profesor se encontraba corrigiendo los trabajos de unos alumnos, cuando ellos entraron._

- _En que puedo ayudarles?- dijo apartando su atención de los pergaminos_

- _Err, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Charles_

- _Ya sabe que tuve un ´´accidente´´ en el verano que me provoco amnesia- empezó a decir Harry_

- _Si, la Dir. Monroe notifico a todos los profesores- dijo Rivers_

- _Bueno, como sabe James pertenece al club de duelo y esta establecido en el reglamento que para poder pertenecer al club todo miembro debe ser capaz de usar hechizos noverbales a partir del 3er nivel y es mandatorio a partir del 4to._

- _Quieres decirme que James a olvidado como hacer hechizos noverbales- concluyó Rivers_

- _Sip- dijo Harry_

- _Y queríamos saber si usted podría ayudarlo con clases personales- dijo Charles _

- _No es que no quiera ayudarte James, pero este año mi horario esta muy cargado ya que la Sra. Collins esta de licencia- dijo el profesor- tal vez, un estudiante de nivel avanzado pueda darte las tutorías, ya hablaron sobre el asunto con su capitana?_

- _Err no lo habíamos considerado- dijo Harry viendo una posibilidad de poder acercarse a Viktoria sin que le trajera problemas con Ginger._

- _Creo que dado el historial de James y Viktoria habrían conflictos de intereses- intervino Charles, y Harry lo miro como (WHATTTT!)_

- _Umm tienes razón Charles…bueno ahora tengo mucho trabajo, que tal si les doy la respuesta mañana después de las clases_

- _Bien- dijo Charles_

- _Gracias por su tiempo profesor- se despidió Harry y se marcharon a la habitación._

_Al día siguiente Harry tuvo su primera clase de DADA con el profesor Rivers quien se mostro comprensivo por ´´su situación´´ y lo puso a practicar con Charles pues todos los estudiantes debían ser capaces de hacer hechizos noverbales para poder aprobar los SAWT, al principio le costó trabajo pero al final de la clase ya podía lograr algo pero muy débil. El profesor Rivers se les acercó para decirle que él le daría las tutorías, empezarían el domingo en la mañana. A pesar de que James solo estaba llevando cinco materias con las actividades extra curriculares y las practicas de quidditch se hacía un poco pesado ahora debía agregar clases extras- y hablando de clases extras!- recordó que James le había escrito que Dumbledore le daría clases particulares-Tal vez era eso lo que Dumbledore le iba a enseñar, a hacer magia sin la necesidad de hablar!_

_Esa tarde Harry la tenia ocupada, pues debía dirigir las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, le recordó Charles en el almuerzo._

- _Tengo ´´amnesia´´ de los eventos ´´pasados´´ no amnesia de memoria de corto plazo!- dijo Harry un poco mal humorado_

- _Vale!- dijo Charles_

- _Oye! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarte la ultima que te hizo Viktoria, impidiendo que vuelva al equipo!- dijo Andrew deseoso de venganza_

- _Ya te dije que lo que quiero es hacer las paces- dijo Harry cortante, Andrew estaba desilusionado_

- _Además no puedes deshacerte así por así de un jugador que es muy bueno, podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder la copa- dijo Charles_

- _Yo estoy de acuerdo con James, ya estamos mayores para andar gastándonos bromas de mal gusto- dijo Annabelle, Ginger se mantuvo en silencio. Y pronto cambiaron el tema al último partido de quidditch de los Celtas._

_El estadio de quidditch de la escuela de Blair se encontraba en la cara oeste del cerro, gran parte de las gradas estaban montados sobre la parte del cerro mientras que el espacio dedicado a la cancha estaba en la falda del cerro. El estadio tenia forma de hexágono, cinco de los lados correspondían a las cinco fraternidades identificados con sus insignias y el sexto lado tenía el escudo de la escuela que se componía principalmente por un pentagrama con las cinco insignias de las fraternidades con La Cuadratura del Círculo en el centro (el símbolo de los alquimistas). Y como todo lo demás del colegio reinaba el color rojo ladrillo con decoraciones en gris._

_ Antes de llegar a la practica Charles le dio una lista con los nombres de los antiguos jugadores (Jake Fisher y Nate Hills de 9no grado eran los golpeadores y Viktoria era la única cazadora que le quedaba del equipo anterior) así lo tendría pendiente antes de tomar una decisión, pues Charles y Matt le aseguraron que habían tenido un buen equipo el año anterior. Así que asumiendo que conservara los antiguos jugadores solo quedaban tres vacantes y tenía al menos unos quince aspirantes. De nuevo Harry pensó que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Viktoria pero esta se mantuvo sentada apartada de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, que se sentaron cerca de ´´James´´. Y solo se paró para hacer la prueba. Después de terminada, se dio cuenta que lo mejor que hacia era seguir el consejo de Charles, les tres jugadores del antiguo equipo sin duda alguna eran los mejores de todos los que se presentaron, entonces relleno los huecos con los que le siguieron en la lista con mejor desempeño. El nuevo guardián seria Rob Bishop del 10mo grado, Erika Spellman del 8vo grado y Sabrina Green del 7mo grado eran las nuevas cazadoras. James jugaba la posición de buscador al igual que Harry. Harry se reunió con sus equipo para organizar las horas de practicas, que terminaron siendo los martes y jueves a las 5pm y los sábados a las 10am, tan pronto dio la información y les dijo que habían terminado, Viktoria se fue sin darle tiempo a hablar. Harry se sentía frustrado por mas que lo intentaba ella lo evitaba, y el necesita arreglar las cosas por James y pronto._

_ Harry tomó su tiempo para regresar a la habitación y para su sorpresa cuando pasaba por el frente de la casa principal de la fraternidad vio a Viktoria sentada en el pórtico. Él se le acercó pero antes de que él llegara a decir media palabra ella le hablo._

- _James se me pasó decirte que como capitán del equipo de quidditch de la fraternidad __α∑ formaras parte de la directiva de la fraternidad y debes presentarte este viernes en la noche para ser juez durante las pruebas de los novatos- le dijo mientras le extendía un sobre._

- _Err bien, gracias, allí estaré- dijo el tomando el sobre._

_Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, a Harry no le quedó de otra que irse a su habitación. Los chicos estaban adentro terminando sus deberes cuando Harry llegó, Matt identifico el sobre que ´´James´´ tenia en la mano._

_-Bien! Eres miembro de la directiva- dijo a modo de felicitación – ya me tocara a mi unirme el próximo año- dijo con orgullo, pues él era el prefecto del 11er grado de los __α∑_

_- me pregunto si habrán mas plazas para otras personas el año que viene, ya que Viktoria es prefecta, capitana del club de duelo y presidenta del club de alquimia, no por eso puede ocupar todas las plazas de la directiva- dijo Andrew_

_- Supongo- dijo Charles por encima de su libro de Hechizos y Encantamientos Avanzados 1_

_- Tendré que hacer de Juez en las pruebas de los novatos este viernes a las 9pm en el estadio de quidditch y el sábado en las entrevistas a las 10pm en la casa principal- dijo Harry poniendo la invitación sobre su lado del escritorio que compartía con Charles._

_- A ver, a lo más seguro que no recuerdas nuestra selección- dijo Matt desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_- nop, refresca mi memoria- dijo Harry recostándose en su cama_

_- bien- dijo Matt apartando su tarea- al igual que este año, nosotros fuimos sometidos a las pruebas de aceptación…_

_- o de iniciación como les dicen los de 12do grado- interrumpió Andrew_

_- el campo de quidditch- continuo Matt como si no lo hubieran interrumpido- lo habían transformado en un laberinto, los primeros en llegar al centro tendrían las puntuación mas alta, nos dividieron en dos (chicas primeros y luego nos toco a nosotros) no era cualquier laberinto, en el camino teníamos que enfrentar a diferente criaturas oscuras (no muy peligrosas dado a que éramos de primer año) pero para nosotros era todo un reto. La noche siguiente eran las entrevistas con los de la directiva…_

_- que realmente es una fiesta organizada por la directiva donde cada estudiante del último año toma un estudiante del primer año, y ruegas por tu vida para que de verdad te haga una entrevista- volvió a interrumpir Andrew_

_- Como así?- preguntó Harry_

_- Bueno en mi caso quien me toco si me hizo una entrevista- dijo Matt- me preguntó porque quería entrar en esta fraternidad, como yo honraría sus insignias y que haría para hacerla mejor._

_- fuiste dichoso!- dijo Andrew- el que me tocó a mi, me dijo que para ganarme su aprobación debía ir a Salem entrar a la taberna La Linterna, cuyo dueño es un loco irlandés, subirme a una mesa y gritar ¡Los Caballeros son el mejor equipo de Quidditch! ¡Arriba los Yanquis!- Charles y Matt se rieron, Harry sabia que en Boston repudiaban al equipo de los Caballeros de New York así que la escena debió ser hilarante._

_- y que te pasó?- inquirió Harry_

_- me dieron varios botellazos, pero me defendí bien- dijo Andrew- pero Charles aseguraba que la de él fue peor- dijo en tono burlón_

_- bueno tenía once años!- se defendió él_

_- y que te tocó a ti?- preguntó Harry, Matt y Andrew trataban de contener la risa pero no podían_

_- Jules Beauvier me pidió que la besara- dijo él avergonzado, los otros dos estaban que se destornillaban de la risa_

_- y?- dijo Harry como si no le pareciera algo tan malo_

_- al estilo francés, y ella usaba uno de esos aparatos extraños para los dientes que usan los muggles – dijo Charles entre asqueado y avergonzado, Matt y Andrew rodaban por el suelo de la risa, Harry comprendió lo vergonzoso que debió ser esa situación para Charles, pero no se rio._

_- cinco años después y todavía sigue siendo gracioso- dijo Andrew entrecortado tratando de recuperar la compostura._

_- no lo es- dijo Charles en un tono que Harry le pareció digno de Snape._

_- y qué me tocó a mi?- preguntó Harry_

_- tu nos dijiste que a ti, Sam Fredicksen y Josh Cooper le pidieron que empapelaran la casa de la profesora Maloony, la profesora de adivinación, los __α∑ no sientes respeto por esa área- dijo Andrew_

_- se supone que entre las funciones de la directiva esta el evitar los actos de vandalismo al momento de la selección, pero siempre pasan cosas por el estilo, por lo menos ya no son como eran hace unos 10 año atrás- comento Matt_

_Harry ni quería imaginarse como eran las cosas antes de que pusieran las directivas. Sin duda alguna prefería el método utilizado en Hogwarts, y luego preguntó por algo que aun desconocía._

- _Si los novatos aun no pertenecen a ninguna fraternidad dónde duermen durante el proceso de selección?_

- _En la muralla- dijo Matt como si fuera algo muy obvio- tiene unas habitaciones comunes muy amplias, nada bonitas, lo hacen parecer un hala de hospital maldita_

- _Más bien parece habitación de reformatorio juvenil- dijo Andrew._

_El cerro de Blair estaba semi circundado con una amplia muralla que protegía todas las edificaciones que estaban en la cara este del cerro y justo en el centro tenia un amplio arco donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada hacia los terrenos de la escuela, la cara oeste carecía de muralla ya que colindaba con un espeso bosque que aseguraban que estaba VIVO y maldito donde habitaba el alma en pena de una malvada bruja, y por tanto ni brujos ni muggles se atrevían andar por ahí._

_Llegó la noche del viernes y Harry partió temprano al estadio de quidditch con la esperanza de poder hablar con Viktoria antes de que empezara todo, pero ella iba un paso más adelante, pues se presentó justo a tiempo cuando el profesor Rivers terminaba de colocar las diferentes criaturas dentro del laberinto que habían hecho los tres estudiantes de 12do que completaban la Directiva de la fraternidad, a Harry y a Vicktoria les tocó organizar a los novatos, primero en dos grupos grandes, uno de chicas y el otro de chicos. Después debían ubicarlos en los diferentes puntos de entrada del laberinto. Después de esto regresaban a sus gradas para tomar las listas y ver el desempeño de cada uno para darles una calificación. El profesor Rivers dio la señal de inicio y lo pobres chicos salieron corriendo lo mas rápido para enfrentarse con las diferentes sorpresas que les reservaba el laberinto. Una hora después ya habían terminado y como habían unos cuantos que necesitaban atención medica Viktoria se ofreció para llevarlos a la enfermería y cuando Harry le dijo que le ayudaría ella insistió en que podía hacerlo sola, y Harry no le quedó de otra. El profesor Rivers les dijo que se reunirían la noche siguiente antes de la hora pautada para las entrevista para rifar los novatos entre los estudiantes del 12do grado, los tres estudiantes del ultimo año estaban a cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta._

_En la mañana del sábado, tendrían su primera práctica con el equipo de quidditch y otra oportunidad de poder hablar con Viktoria, pero ella llego de nuevo justo en el momento en que empezaron a discutir las técnicas y las diferentes jugadas, para luego ir a practicar, las dos horas se les fueron sin darse cuenta, y cuando Harry les dijo que se volverían a reunir el martes ella estaba apunto de salir rápido pero él la logró alcanzar antes de que entrara al vestidor de las chicas._

- _Viktoria quiero hablar algo contigo- le dijo Harry_

- _Es sobre el equipo de quidditch?- le dijo ella_

- _Er no…- empezó Harry _

- _No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo James- le cortó ella antes de que el pudiera continuar, se dio la vuelta y entró en el vestidor de las chicas._

_A Harry no le valió esperarla afuera de los vestidores pues ella no salió con las demás chicas y estas le dijeron que ella ya se había marchado. La alcanzo a ver con un grupo almorzando en el comedor, pero no se atrevió a buscarla pues Ginger lo esperaba en la mesa con los demás. En la tarde se la paso con los demás en la casa principal escuchando la radio y leyendo los periódicos a ver si podía informarse de la situación de Inglaterra, pues allá no le llegaba el profeta. Luego los de 12do grado los corrieron pues debían preparar la casa para la fiesta. _

_Ya en la noche nuevamente pudo ver a Viktoria pero estaba renuente a conversar con él, a menos que fuera sobre las calificaciones de los novatos en la prueba anterior y a que estudiante de del 12do grado se le iba a asignar. La fiesta empezó, al principio los del 12do grado ignoraron por completo a los novatos y disfrutaban de las bebidas, la comida y la música, pasado un rato empezaron a abordar a los novatos uno a uno, un grupo se quedaba en el primar piso donde estaban las salas de estar, otro se los llevaban al sótano, y otro se los llevaban a fuera. Rivers le pidió a Harry que supervisara a los que estaban en el sótano pues no quería que a los estudiantes se les pasara la mano, Viktoria estaba encargada de vigilar a los que estaban afuera, no seria tarea fácil porque solían esparcirse así que tuvo que llevarse su escoba, el profesor se quedo en el primer piso con el resto. Los chicos que estaban en el sótano lo principal que hacían era asustar a los estudiantes, viendo cual salía corriendo, cual se ponía a gritar y llorar, cual pedía clemencia o se rendía, todo iba bien hasta que uno de los chicos se desmallo y Harry dio por terminada las entrevistas y le pidió a los de 12do que llevaran al chico a la enfermería (mala idea!). Eran ya la 1am así que el profesor Rivers les dijo que la fiesta había terminado y despacho a todos a sus habitaciones, Harry regreso a su habitación sin poder volver a ver a Viktoria._

_La mañana del domingo Harry estaba emocionado por las clases privadas que recibiría con el profesor Rivres - un entrenamiento apropiado para un duelista - cuando de camino al comedor se topó con el chico que se había desmayado en el sótano durante las ´´entrevistas´´, resulta que los chicos que se ofrecieron llevarlo a la enfermería lo habían colgado de la punta de la varita de la estatua de Gregorius Wellington (el mago en el cuadro de la oficina del profesor Rivers). Harry estaba asombrado y por un lado avergonzado- no debió de haber confiado en ellos- y trataba de bajar al chico pero no podía._

- _Déjalo James!- le decía Andrew_

- _James vamos a desayunar, ya alguno de los profesores lo bajaran, lo mas seguro es que le hayan puesto un hechizo ´´super glue´´- le dijo Charles, a Harry no le quedó de otra que irse con los demás._

- _No sientas pena por el, es normal que suelan hacer estas cosas- dijo Matt, para sorpresa de Harry_

- _Además pudo haber sido peor, como que lo pegaran de cabeza en el hasta- dijo Andrew- como le hicieron a Clarck Thompson, fue en nuestro año, termino en la __δλ_

- _A Jessica Seamore la abandonaron en el bosque , esa si paso tremendo susto- dijo Charles_

- _Oh! Y a Yium Lee lo dejaron tres días encerrado en el tope de la torre del reloj- dijo Matt._

_A Harry esto no la hacia sentir mejor, a él le parecían cosas que harían los de Slytherin a otros estudiantes, pero Annabelle le aseguro que los estudiantes del 12do grado de las otras fraternidades no se quedaban atrás. Después del desayuno Harry se reunió con el profesor Rivers en una de las aulas de DADA, no podían ir al salón de practicas pues algunos de los miembros del club le gustaba entrenar los domingos._

- _La clave para lograr los hechizos noverbales radica en la concentración, la concentración del poder de la mente, lo primero que debes hacer es tratar de poner tu mente en blanco – le decía Rivres a Harry y este se sentía que estaba de nuevo en clases de occlumencia_

_Harry estaba parado en un extremo del salón de frente al profesor. Trataba de poner su mente en blanco pero realmente no se esforzaba pues se sentía que iba a fallar como le pasaba en las clases de occlumencia con Snape._

- _James, estas tenso, debes relajarte, creo que no lo estas intentando de la manera correcta- le dijo Rivers- si no logras poner tu mente en blanco, entonces concéntrate en un pensamiento que te traiga paz y seguridad, mantén tu mente con eso.- ahora era como regresar a las clases con Lupin cuando aprendió a defenderse de los dementores._

_Encontrar un pensamiento que le diera paz no era trabajo fácil, pues cada vez que pensaba en el final de los exámenes cuando se sentaban debajo del árbol al lado del lago recordaba que siempre les pasaba algo malo después…le llevo unos minutos dar con un pensamiento que lo calmara y le diera paz, la primera vez que voló en escoba antes de su primera practica con Oliver Woods, allí su mente encontró paz. Logrado esto el profesor Rivers procedió con el siguiente paso._

- _Bien ya has logrado darle paz a tu mente, ahora debes mantener esa paz mientras concentras el poder de tu magia en la mente para poder lanzar un hechizo sin la necesidad de gritarlo.- el profesor Rivers trajo al centro del aula una especie de maniquí que sostenía una ´´varita´´- lo primero que intentaremos es desarmar sin tener que gritar._

_Harry tardó casi una hora en lograr desarmar al maniquí, pero el hechizo aun no era suficientemente fuerte pues la varita caía muy cerca del maniquí. Después de quince minutos más de práctica el profesor Rivers dio por terminada la sesión y le dejo asignada una tarea._

- _Todas las mañanas al levantarte iras a la parte de atrás de las habitaciones, hay un árbol con una diana dibujada, iras ahí, harás tu ejercicio de concentración de la mente e intentaras derribar el árbol disparando justo en el centro de la diana sin decir palabra alguna. Lo intentaras cinco veces cada mañana._

- _Y si logro derribar el árbol, no me meteré en problemas? Estoy a ley de una de ser expulsado- dijo Harry_

- _No te preocupes, solo haz lo que te pido, nos volveremos a reunir el próximo domingo._

_Para cuando regresó al comedor de nuevo ya habían logrado bajar al chico de la estatua. El resto del día fue calmado y prometía uno de eso bellos atardeceres de verano. Ginger le pidió a ´´James´´ que la acompañara a ver el atardecer desde el tope de la torre del reloj. Para evitar cometer una estupidez, como le advirtió Matt, aceptó ir con ella. Ya en el tope, la vista era sublime se veía gran parte del campus de la escuela y el valle más allá de la muralla, incluso unos cuantos techos borrosos de las casas de la villa de Salem en el horizonte. Estaban uno al lado del otro sin conversar solo observando como el cielo cambiaba de color a medida que el sol se acostaba. Harry sentía curiosidad por Ginger pues no comprendía como James andaba con ella, era hermosa eso no lo negaba pero a veces se portaba como una versión femenina de Malfoy._

- _Ginger, yo no recuerdo nada de ´´mi vida´´ mucho menos nada sobre ti, solo se lo que las personas me dicen, que ahí de ti? ¿Cuales son tus sueños?- le dijo Harry un poco tímido._

- _Eh! Bueno, creo que tendré que contártelo todo de nuevo- dijo ella por un lado sonreía por el interés que él estaba mostrando en ella y por otro un manto de tristeza cubrían sus ojos añiles- Como ya sabes soy de California, toda mi familia es de allá, vivo en Nappa, bueno vivía, me mude a Boston a vivir con mis tíos en el verano que nos conocimos. La razón por la que me mude con mis tíos fue que mi abuela se enfermó y quedó muy débil después de que sobrepasó la enfermedad y ya no podía seguir manteniéndome._

- _Y qué hay de tus padres?_

- _Mi madre era la menor de tres hijos, mi abuelo fue un héroe de guerra, así que el hermano mayor de mi mama y ella eran aurores que trabajaban para la agencia de espionaje, mi tío murió muy joven, después de su muerte mi madre conoció a mi padre que también era un auror que trabajaba para la agencia, se casaron y un tiempo después nací yo, cuando nací mi madre dejó de trabajar y se mudó con mi abuela, pues mi padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando en misiones, murió al sur de China cuando yo tenia cinco años. Lo único que la agencia nos dio fue una bandera, entonces mi madre tuvo que volver a trabajar, un año después ella fue capturada por el enemigo en una misión en Rusia y no fue liberada hasta tres años después. Cuando mi madre regresó, ya no quedaba nada en ella, la habían torturado hasta la locura, yo tenia nueve años.- Ginger se vio obligada a hacer una pausa pues el dolor de los recuerdos no le dejaban hablar, Harry comprendía su dolor._

- _El gobierno se hizo cargo de su cuidado, y fue internada en un centro especializado donde no pudiera hacerse daño a ella y a nadie. Y mi abuela tenía que seguir cuidando de mí, y como te dije cayó enferma un invierno y cuando se recuperó ya no podía seguir cuidándome mucho menos mantenerme, entonces me mude a casa de mi tía. Ella eligió una vida más calmada que mi madre, se casó un mago que trabajaba en el departamento de reforzamiento del orden, ahora es Juez. Ellos tienen una vida holgada y me han dado todo lo que he necesitado y más, sin sacrificarse ellos o sus hijos, pero no es lo mismo- Harry entendía su dolor más que nadie en la tierra- … mis sueños son poder entrar al Instituto de Medimagos Mt. xxx y poder desarrollar la Panacea Universal y tal vez…y tal vez así pueda recuperar a mi madre- lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Harry la abrazó para consolarla. _

- _Tu puedes lograrlo, eres una de las mejores estudiantes de nuestro año- le dijo Harry tratando de darle ánimos._

- _No es tan fácil. James mis tíos han gastado una fortuna ya en mi educación y pedirles que me paguen el instituto seria un abuso de mi parte, la única forma que tengo es si gano la beca de la Hermandad de los Alquimistas y eso ya parece un sueño imposible pues Viktoria Melbourne se ha encargado de desplazarme en todo, ella de verdad que disfruta viéndome perder, y ella ni siquiera necesita la beca! Ella lo tiene todo, familia, dinero, y ni mencionar todos sus dones para la magia.- Harry se apartó un poco y la vio con reproche_

- _Oh no me mires así! Sé que le jugamos una muy mala en el pasado fin de curso, pero yo nunca le había hecho nada malo antes de eso, y eso que ella siempre se porto súper mal conmigo, desde el inicio de la escuela de magia. Sin ni siquiera conocernos ella ya me trataba mal, y busca por todos los medios hacerme quedar mal.- se defendió Ginger_

- _Y alguna vez le has preguntado el porqué de su actitud?_

- _Lo intente en el primer año y ella me respondió que yo era una ladrona, yo no la conocía antes de la escuela y a pesar de que estuviéramos en la misma habitación nunca le puse la mano a sus cosas, aunque yo haya pasado por malos momentos en mi vida nunca me ha faltado nada ni he tenido la necesidad de recurrir a eso. Ella insiste en que le robe lo más preciado de su vida! – a Harry esto le sonó a lío de faldas._

- _Ginger creo que con más razón deberíamos hacer las paces con Viktoria._

- _Está bien- suspiro ella, Harry la volvió a abrazar. El sol ya se había ocultado así que se fueron a cenar, pasaron el resto de la noche con los demás en el parque de la Fuente de la Hermandad de los Alquimista, que daba hacia la entrada de la muralla que bordeaba el colegio, hasta que sonaron las campanadas indicando que ya debían volver a sus habitaciones._

_La segunda semana de clases llego y Harry logró tomarle el ritmo a las cosas en Blair. Todas las mañanas iba hasta el árbol a practicar pero no veía que sus hechizos hicieran mucho efecto, pero aun así no se desanimo, en cambio intentaban con más fuerza pues sabía que debía mejorar para poder volver a practicar en público en el club de duelo. Aun que estuviera en casi todo los mismo lugares que Viktoria (clases, club de duelo, club de alquimia, quidditch incluso en la directiva de la fraternidad) esta siempre se las ingeniaba para evitar conversar con él, o por lo menos del tema que ´´James´´ tanto quería tratar. Tampoco había logrado progresar en su investigación sobre el **Athrú Ceann Scríbe,** ya llevaba al menos unos dos libros más sin encontrar nada útil. Por lo menos el siguiente domingo, cuando fue a tomar las lecciones con el Profesor Rivers pudo comprobar que las prácticas con el árbol habían dado fruto, sus hechizos eran más fuertes pero obviamente no lo suficiente como para derrumbar el árbol._

- _Ahora debes mejorar la velocidad en que logras concentrarte y concentrar el poder en tu mente, necesitaras ayuda de alguien más, tal vez Charles pueda._

- _Qué debo hacer?_

- _Seguirás practicando con el árbol, pero en vez de lanzar cinco hechizos lanzaras diez, uno cada 5 segundos para empezar. Charles deberá cronometra el tiempo para que la practica cumpla su objetivo_

- _Bueno_

_Y así de rápido ya llevaba dos semanas en Blair, agosto había llegado a su fin, lo cual significaba que James estaría en Hogwarts esa semana. Hacia tiempo que no le escribía y el tampoco- como estarán las cosas por allá?- se preguntaba Harry._

* * *

Gracias a: _Maritza chan, Thelmiux, Ginger, Akatsuki-Itaki, Promgs, Serenity princess y Akuma no ningen_ por sus muy apreciados reviews

**decidí**** dividir el cap original en dos para que les sea menos pesado leerlo.**

**Ustedes son la razon por la que vuelo a escribir**


	8. Preguntas, respuestas y un acertijo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**aqui les dejo con la segunda parte del 7mo cap.**

* * *

PRGEUNTAS, RESPUESTAS Y UN ACERTIJO.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina cuando llegó el profesor Snape.

- Me mandó a buscar señor?- dijo en tono lúgubre

- Severus estoy enterado de que el joven Potter se ha ganado una detención contigo este sábado en la noche…

- Si, utilizó el xxx destrozando todas las ventanas del salón de clases

- Me temo que el joven Potter no podrá asistir a la detención este sábado pues ya le he enviado un mensaje avisándole que empezaremos con sus clases privadas en la misma fecha- Snape no lucía muy contento con esta noticia

- Espero que no tengas problemas en cambiar la fecha del castigo

- En lo absoluto- ya Snape tenia intensiones de marcharse pero Dumbledore no había terminado

- Tengo otra petición que hacer, si serias tan amable de preparar la poción Reddit Memento, veras Slughorn no está al tanto del incidente de Harry y prefiero que así permanezca

- La tendré lista para el sábado

- Mmm, me pregunto si has notado algo extraño, fuera de la normal conducta de Potter durante tu clase?- al decir esto Dumbledore, Snape cambió su expresión de indiferencia.

- Me sorprendió que pudiera hacer con tanta facilidad hechizos noverbales, después de haber demostrado una increíble incapacidad para bloquear su mente durante las pasadas clases de occlumencia, movimientos muy rápidos y pulidos para un estudiante que tuvo un pésimo entrenamiento durante el año pasado y ni mencionar el xxx que en definitiva es magia avanzada incluso para un estudiante del 7mo año.- dijo Snape en un análisis frio de su duelo con ´´Harry´´, Dumbledore lo escuchaba absorbiendo cada palabra.

- Gracias Severus, puedes retirarte- le despidió Dumbledore, y justo en el momento en que Snape iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse, se volvió hacia el director.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ha pensado en qué vamos a hacer si el joven Potter no vuelve a recuperar su memoria?

- Confió plenamente que el joven Potter se recuperará, lo que me preocupa es el tiempo que podría tomar- dicho esto Snape se marcho dejando a Dumbledore solo con sus pensamientos.

En esa semana ´´Harry´´ se la lució en las clases de pociones, ya que seguía todas las sugerencias que el Príncipe había dejado escritas en el libro, el ofreció compartirlo con Ron y Hermione para evitar disputas pero a Ron le costaba trabajo seguir las indicaciones del Príncipe y Hermione prefería seguir las ´´verdaderas´´ indicaciones. James convocó la primera reunión de la DA el viernes en la noche, acudieron casi todos sus compañeros de clases de DADA (excepción de los de Slytherin) y algunos estudiantes de niveles inferiores. Hermione quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de asistentes. Como James no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra al profesor Snape para pedirle el aula de clase de DADA para las practicas de la DA siguieron utilizando el Cuarto de Requerimientos. Justo como James lo pidió, habían tres plataformas cada una bajo el estandarte de una de las casas, casi todo el suelo cubierto por colchonetas y unas gradas de madera, además de unos cuantos maniquís de práctica. También necesitaron de un gran armario con suficientes ropas apropiadas para las prácticas para todos los participantes. En esta ocasión no tenían que ocultarse así que no fue necesario que firmaran un acuerdo de confidencialidad. James les aclaró que esto no era un show de fenómenos si no un compromiso y que él no les daría detalles del evento pasado en el ministerio, que aquellos que solo iban por eso – Por favor retírense- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta. Pero nadie se marcho (por lo menos no esa noche). James les entregó a todos unas hojas con las normas del club, y los dividió en tres categorías. La 1ra categoría correspondía a los estudiantes de 2do y 3er año, la 2da categoría comprendía a los estudiantes de 4to y 5to año, y la categoría 3 serian los de 6to y 7mo año.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero no creo que la DA pueda ayudar mucho a los de primer año, apenas están empezando y no tienen noción de lo que es el combate mágico, por ahora, aunque me cuesta decirlo, lo mejor es que sigan las instrucciones de su profesor- les dijo James aun grupo del primer año que había ido a la reunión. Algunos estaban molestos otros reclamaron, pero al final no les quedo de otra que marcharse pues los prefectos los mandaron de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

- Bueno, lo siguiente a discutir son los horarios de practica, como estamos empezando por ahora yo estaré supervisando todas las practicas, pero según avancemos iré delegando funciones en ustedes, claro que tienen que ganárselas- Dicho esto Hermione se acercó y abrió un cofre de madera donde habían varias medallas, como las de los prefectos y capitanes de equipo de quidditch pero estas tenían dos varitas cruzadas sobre las letras DA. James pudo ver como a varios se les iluminaba el rostro - Todas las prácticas serán tres días (martes, miércoles y viernes) a la semana de noche de 7 a 10, cada categoría practicaría por una hora, el horario esta sujeto a cambios, pero se le avisará con tiempo. Al final del año escolar organizaremos un torneo amistoso

- Y darán puntos para las casas?- Preguntó un estudiante de Hufflepuff

- Aun no he negociado lo de los puntos y los trofeos pero tan pronto tenga eso resuelto se los comunicare- algunos parecían poco decepcionados- Quiero que tomen el torneo como la meta final. La vida real no nos avisa de antemano cuando vamos a enfrentar el enemigo, debemos entrenar constantemente para cada día ser mejores porque solo así tendremos mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir. El torneo será una prueba donde deberán sacar lo mejor de ustedes, donde tendrán que demostrar que han mejorado y poner en practica todo lo aprendido, puede que reciban un premio por vencer a todos sus contrincantes, pero recuerden que en un duelo real el premio es poder conservar sus vidas.

Todos estaban en silencio, lo veían con un respeto y admiración profunda, incluso Ron y Hermione. James continuó después de una breve pausa.

- Muy bien lo ultimo que haremos hoy es la prueba de vestuario, como ven al fondo hay un armario con las vestimenta apropiada para el combate, son prestadas, y como dice el reglamento al final del año deben devolverlas lo mas entera posible. Tienen la opción de traer sus propias vestimentas pero en lo que el hacha va y viene usaremos estas. Hay suficientes para todos, formen una fila por favor- les indicó James y junto con Hermione y Ron asistieron a los demás alumnos a probarse las ropas para poder terminar antes del toque de queda.

Después de terminar de repartir los uniformes todos se marcharon. Luna, Neville y Ginny se quedaron a esperar a los otros tres. De camino a la casa común:

- Wow! le has hechos muchas cambios a la DA- dijo Luna en su voz soñadora

- No te gustan?- preguntó James

- Creo que ya no tiene el espíritu de la DA original- le contesto ella

- Bueno ahora no tenemos por qué escondernos, debemos prepararnos para ser mejores duelistas…

- Antes era como tener amigos- dijo ella, Ginny y los demás parecían avergonzados de la incomoda verdad que decía Luna.

- Luna seguimos siendo amigos, y aunque la DA cambie aunque todo cambie los verdaderos amigos estarán allí para apoyarte- le dijo James

- Siempre sabes que decir- dijo ella con una sonrisa- bueno yo tomo otro camino, buenas noches- y se marcho hacia el otro lado del castillo.

- La idea del torneo me da un poco de miedo- confeso Neville antes de entrar a la casa común

- Para la fecha habrás mejorado- dijo James seguro- ya has combatido con mortifagos, esto será mucho mas fácil

- Harry me da pánico estar frente a un público- dijo Neville en tono nervioso

- Si desde ahora estas temblando no lo lograras Neville, en la vida real no puedes dejar que tus temores te bloqueen, debes enfrentarlos- Neville lo miraba desconfiado- Trabajaremos con eso poco a poco.

Se marcharon directo a la habitación pues estaban cansados. En la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno se había corrido la información del club de duelo y sobre todo lo del torneo. Muchos estudiantes que no habían ido a la reunión de la DA la noche anterior, ahora se acercaban expresando su interés en formar parte. James les decía que ya no tenían mas cupo pues el espacio no se los permitía, como ya lo estaban cansando con lo mismo Hermione pegó un letrero en la entrada al gran comedor y otro donde estaban los relojes de cristal donde se llevaba la cuanta de los puntos de las casas, diciendo que ya no había cupo en la DA. Una chica de Slytherin del 4to año esperó a James fuera del comedor, y le dijo que nadie de Slytherin estaba notificado y que por eso no habían asistido, que no sería justo dejarlos fuera, además de tener cara de te voy a acusar, así que James accedió a darle 12 plazas en el club a los de Slytherin. Le dio toda la información sobre las prácticas y la chica se fue contenta a informarle a los demás de su casa. Esa noche, de camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, James casi se tropieza con la profesora Trelawney que iba hablando sola mientras sacaba cartas de un mazo. A James le pareció fabulosa la escalera de piedra que subía sola. Ya dentro de la oficina trató de no parecer maravillado por el fénix en la percha, ni lo múltiples objetos plateados que vio en el escritorio del director. Dumbledore lo invitó a sentarse.

- Corren rumores de que has formado un club de duelo…- empezó Dumbledore

- Si, como forma de reforzar la clase de DADA ya que como no hemos tenido profesor fijo estamos un poco rezagados- se justifico James- revise las reglas y no hay nada ´´ilegal´´ en ello, señor.

- Lo se, pero me gustaría que contaran con supervisión de su profesor – dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Snape, James tenia cara de chupar limón- también escuché rumores de un torneo de duelos al final del año

- Si, respecto a eso señor, pensaba mandárselo por escrito pero ya que estoy aquí, pienso que será una manera de ver como han mejorado todos y de paso premiar a los mejores, claro está si Hogwarts nos da su apoyo para los trofeos y si los jefes de casa aceptan otorgar puntos a los mismos- dijo James en tono de hombre de negocios.

- Me encanta tu iniciativa Harry, ponlo todo en papel bien detallado para yo tratar el tema con los jefes de casas.

- Gracias señor. Espero que no le moleste que sigamos usando su nombre- dijo James

- Es todo un honor para mi- dijo Dumbledore con afecto

- Harry, sé que en San Mungo ya intentaron ayudarte a recobrar tu memoria con varias pociones sin que ninguna diera resultado- dijo mientras acercaba una copa

- Sihhh- dijo James desconfiando del contenido

- Esta es la Restaura Memoria, solo quiero un ultimo intento de tratar de que recuperes tu memoria por estos medios- lo dijo mientras servía la poción de color azul eléctrico en la copa.

- Supongo que no me hará daño- dijo James temiendo lo peor (veneno de nuevo o veritaserum!)- salud!- dijo y se la bebió de un solo trago, sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar.

Dumbledore se colocó del otro lado del escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

- Y bien Harry, cuéntame cómo fue que hicieron tu y tus amigos para llegar al ministerio de magia la noche en que terminaron los exámenes?

A la mente de James saltaron todos sus recuerdos de esa noche pero debía refrenar su lengua para no delatarse - No logro recordarlo señor – dijo James con un tremendo dolor de cabeza

Dumbledore sentía que algo anda mal, sentía algo diferente en Harry.

- Harry, por qué utilizaste el xxx contra el profesor Snape?

- Bueno nos estábamos batiendo y me deje llevar por la emoción del combate, el cree que soy un inepto, además él no es ningún santo exactamente- se defendió James

- La única razón por la cual no estas cumpliendo el castigo hoy fue porque acordé con el profesor Snape que lo harás el próximo sábado

- Okey

- Por mera curiosidad Harry cómo aprendiste ese hechizo?

- Fuuuuuuck!- pensó James- ahora como me zafo de esta, errr , lo había leído en un libro- dijo James-mejor verdad a medias que una mentira- pensó. Dumbledore parecía satisfecho pero no del todo convencido.

- Bueno te estarás preguntando que es lo que pienso…enseñarte, el verano pasado, aunque no lo recuerdes, prometí decirte que fue lo que motivó a Lord Voldemort a intentar matarte…- James le escuchaba atento- en aquella ocasión te di toda la información que yo poseía, ahora nos adentraremos a un viaje donde nos alejaremos de los hecho y tendremos que intuir y deducir las cosas.

- Pero usted cree estar en lo correcto sobre esto?- quiso confirmar James

- Si, pero todos cometemos errores, como yo y este hombre, pero al ser yo mas inteligente que los demás, y discúlpame, suelo cometer errores mayores.

- Señor…eso que me va a decir esta relacionado con la profecía, acaso me va a servir para sobrevivir?- preguntó James preocupado.

- Si tiene mucho que ver con la profecía y ciertamente espero que te ayude a sobrevivir.

Dumbledore se paró y fue en búsqueda de algo que a James le pareció una especie de tinaja, Dumbledore le explicó que era el Pensieve, y ambos se adentrarían en la memoria de Bob Ogden. James vio como Dumbledore le mostraba un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía una sustancia de color plateado con un brillo fantasmagórico.

- Quien era Bob Ogden?

- Él era un empleado del departamento de reforzamiento de la ley mágica, el murió hace unos años atrás, pero no antes de que yo lo rastreara y lo persuadiera de que me entregara esto. Nosotros lo acompañaremos en uno de sus viajes de trabajo. Si quieres ponerte de pie Harry- James se puso de pie como si le hubieran puesto una resortera en el trasero.

Dumbledore tenia dificultades para abrir el frasco debido a su mano lastimada, cuando James ofreció su ayuda Dumbledore optó por usar su varita.

- Como fue que se lastimo la mano señor?- preguntó James con la mas inocente curiosidad,

- Aun no es el momento para esa historia.- Dumbledore vacío el contenido del frasco en el Pensieve y le explico lo que tenia que hacer- Después de ti- y James se sumergió en la memoria.

Dentro del Pensive siguieron a un hombre muy mal vestido con ropas muggles, por un camino de la campiña inglesa que a James le pareció interminable, hasta que llegaron a una casa a medio construir y en un estado deplorable entre unos arboles a medio camino de una pequeña villa. En la puerta habían clavada una serpiente muerta. Un hombre en harapos saltó de uno de los arboles y asustó al otro y le dijo que no era bienvenido. El hombre estaba cubierto de lodo y sus ojos miraban en direcciones opuestas además de que le faltaban varios dientes, Ogden trato de presentarse pero el otro le amenazaba con una varita y con un cuchillo sangriento repitiéndole que él no era bienvenido. Ogden dijo que no le entendía y James miró a Dumbledore con cara de acaso es sordo.

- Tu le entiendes?- dijo Dumbledore, James volvió a mirar, vio la serpiente en la puerta y luego recordó lo que le conto Ron sobre el segundo año.

- Esta hablando en parsel- respondió James- Ron me conto todo lo del segundo año referente al heredero de Slytherin

- Bien…

Ogden empezó a hablar pero el hombre harapiento lo atacó, y luego apareció otro hombre de apariencia mayor de proporciones asimétricas y rasgos de mono, al parecer el hombre en harapos se llamaba Morfin y el más mayor era el Sr. Gaunt. Luego el sr. Gaunt y Ogden empezaron a discutir sobre varios ataques que Morfin había hecho contra muggles. Ellos los siguieron al interior de la destartalada casa, que por dentro estaba tan fea como por fuera y James notó que en la casa había alguien mas, una chica en harapos de color gris como las piedras sucias de la casa, cocinando. Al igual que el hermano sus ojos miraban en direcciones opuestas y tenia expresión de estar derrotada. Gaunt la presentó como Merope. Ogden y el señor Gaunt continuaron la discusión sobre los ataques de Morfin a los muggles. Luego el sr Gaunt le peleaba a su hija sobre unas ollas y decía que era una Squib para luego volver al asunto de Morfin cuando las cosas se empezaron a acalorar. James notó que después el sr Gaunt le restregaba algo sobre un anillo que llevaba en el dedo mayor y su linaje de sangre pura, luego arrastraba la chica por una cadena de oro y proclamaba que eran los últimos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Un ruido de caballos pasando y la conversación de dos jóvenes interrumpía la discusión entre Ogden y el sr Gaunt, un chico y una chica, James pudo escuchar bien claro que el chico se llamaba Tom. Luego los tres Gaunt estaban en una conversación en parsel sobre Merope espiando a Tom, el Sr. Gaunt no estaba nada feliz con esto pues luego la empezó a estrangular. Ogden fue en defensa de la chica pero luego Morfin se lanzó en contra de este y no le quedó más que correr por su vida. Dumbledore le indicó a ´´Harry´´ que ya debían marcharse y guio a James de vuelta a la oficina, que ahora se encontraba en penumbras. James tenía muchas preguntas.

- Qué pasó con la chica, Merope?

- Sobrevivió, Ogden regresó con refuerzos y vencieron a l señor Gaunt y su hijo. Fueron apresados y condenados por el Wizengamot, Morfin tenía un record de ataques contra muggles y lo condenaron a tres años en Azkaban. Marvolo, quien lastimo a varios empleados del ministerio recibió seis meses.

- Marvolo?- James preguntó más por sorpresa del nombre que por la relación de este con Lord Voldemort, que por cierto él desconocía.

- Así es, me alegra que te mantengas al tanto

- La verdad nop, no creo entender a lo que se refiere

- Ese hombre era el abuelo de Lord Voldemort, ellos eran los últimos Gaunt, una muy antigua familia de hechiceros conocidos por su sangre violenta e inestable que florecía con cada generación debido a su hábito de casarse con sus primos. La ausencia de sentido con un agrado para la grandeza pronto acabaron con las reservas de oro antes de que Marvolo naciera. El cual vivió en la pobreza con un mal carácter, una fantástica montaña de arrogancia y orgullo y un par de herencias familiares las cuales atesoraba tanto como a su hijo en vez de a su hija.

- Entonces Merope fue la madre de…Lord V-oldemort

- Así es, y creo que también pudimos ver al padre de Voldemort, lo notaste.

- Acaso era el muggle que andaba en el caballo, el que Morfin atacó.

- Muy bien, ese era Tom Riddle padre, el apuesto muggle por el cual Merope tenía un crush y guardaba gran pasión.

- Y ellos se casaron?- quiso saber James incapaz de imaginarse ser alguno capaz de sentir interés por Merope Gaunt.

- Olvidas que ella era una bruja, claro que bajo la presión de su padre aparentemente sus poderes no trabajaban en un 100%. Estoy seguro que cuando se vio en libertad de su padre y hermano no dudó en preparar un plan de escape hacia una mejor vida. Puedes pensar en cuales medidas pudo usar Merope para que Tom se olvidara de su acompañante?

- Una poción de amor…

- Así me lo imagino, un día caluroso ella le ofrece un vaso de agua…meses después de la escena que vimos toda la villa se escandalizo cuando Tom huyó con Merope. Pero quien se asombró más fue Marvolo,el cual esperaba encontrar a su hija esperándolo, pero en cambio solo encontró sucio y una nota de ella explicando lo que había hecho. Esto mas haber estado en Azkaban, y tal vez la posibilidad de que no supiera cocinar, hicieron que Marvolo muriera antes de que Morfin saliera libre de Azkaban.

- Y que pasó con Merope?

- Bueno Voldemort fue llevado a un orfanato donde creció y fue criado, por tanto asumimos que ella murió, pero debemos asumir mas cosas. Poco meses después de su huida Tom regreso a su mansión sin su esposa y decía que él había sido cegado y raptado. Muchos en la villa creían que Merope le había mentido a Tom Riddle sobre estar embarazada de un hijo de él.

- Pero ella lo tuvo?!

- Si pero el la abandonó antes de que naciera, yo creo que como ella estaba muy enamorada de su esposo empezó a dejar de suministrarle la poción con esperanza de que este se enamorara de ella y le correspondiera, o que él se quedaría por el bien del bebé. Pero se equivocó en ambas cosas, él se fue y no la volvió a ver de nuevo y nunca se preocupó por su hijo- el cielo estaba negro como tinta- Creo que eso es todo por esta noche Harry.

- Si señor- James se puso de pie se dio la vuelta pero volvió- es realmente necesario conocer todo esto sobre el pasado de Voldemort, señor?

- Muy importante, creo yo

- Y tiene algo que ver con la profecía?

- Tiene todo que ver con la profecía

- Bien- ya se iba de nuevo cuando le preguntó si podía decírselo a Ron y Hermione (aunque él pensaba en alguien más, Harry)

- Siempre y cuando ellos no repitan más adelante todo lo que tu les reveles, no queremos que se sepa cuanto yo sé sobre los secretos de Lord Voldemort

- Está bien-dijo James- entonces tendré que encriptar el contenido de la carta -pensó James mientras caminaba hacia la puerta hasta que algo golpeó su cabeza- señor ese anillo…

- Si…

- Que Usted lo tenia cuando fuimos a visitar al profesor Slughorn

- Que pasa con el?

- Señor, era el mismo anillo que tenia Marvalo Gaunt.

- El mismo

- Como? Acaso usted siempre lo tuvo?

- No. Lo adquirí recientemente, unos días antes de tu…incidente

- Y acaso fue para el tiempo que usted se lastimo la mano

- Si para el mismo tiempo, si Harry- Dumbledore sonreía

- Señor como exactamente…?

- Es muy tarde Harry! Escucharas la historia en otra ocasión, Buenas noches

- Buenas Noches, señor.

Antes de regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, James tomó un desvió hacia donde estaban las lechuzas y plasmó toda la información que pudo en dos pergaminos, tomó una lechuza del colegio, pues mandar a Hedwig llamaría mucho la atención, y le envió la carta a Harry con suerte la recibiría en dos días y en dos días mas tendría la respuesta de este. Debía pensar en una forma mas efectiva y rápida para poder comunicarse pues tenían el tiempo en sima y muchas cosas aun no estaban claras.

_En Blair Harry ya había empezado su tercera semana de clases y trabajaba duro para mantener el nivel de desempeño que todos esperaban de James. A mediados de la semana recibió una carta de James donde habla de lo que había escuchado de boca de Malfoy, para Harry esto confirmaba aun más su teoría, es más lo hacia pensar que Malfoy tenia una misión que cumplir dentro de Hogwarts así que le escribió un pequeño mensaje a James:_

_ Averigua de tras de que esta el Comprador_

_Harry ya llevaba dos libros mas de la selección que le había hecho el Sr. Nichelson sin encontrar nada que ya no supiera. La información seguía incompleta, aunque la lectura extra aumentaba su conocimiento sobre magia antigua que nunca antes había estado a su alcance, así que decidió poner en practicar algunos de estos hechizos y maldiciones. El resto de la semana pasó sin recibir ninguna otra correspondencia de Inglaterra y sin lograr conversar con Viktoria, como siempre ella se las ingeniaba para evitar hablar con él. El fin de semana llegó y ya estaban a una semana del baile de bienvenida, todos los nuevos ya estaban ubicados en las diferentes fraternidades, ese fin de semana estaban autorizados a visitar la villa de Salem, pues muchas de las chicas y chicos necesitaban hacer compras de último momento para el baile._

- _Oye! si no vas a llevar a Ginger al baile de bienvenida no te molestas si yo se lo pido?- dijo Matt_

- _Sabes hubiera esperado eso de Andrew pero no de ti!- dijo Harry asombrado_

- _Bueno, no será una cita, tengo mi novia …_

- _Pero ella esta en la escuela de Salem- dijeron Andrew y Charles al unísono en tono burlón_

- _Si, bueno, entonces?- continuo Matt como si no los hubiera escuchado_

- _Aún no se lo he pedido pero claro que le voy a pedir a ella- dijo Harry _

- _Bueno pues pídeselo de una vez por todas- dijo Charles_

_La verdad era que Harry no se sentía muy cómodo con eso del baile de bienvenida, la única vez que había ido a una actividad como esa fue la navidad del cuarto año durante la copa de los tres magos, y él no la paso bien y para completar no sentía que el fuera buen bailarín. Y por lo que tenía entendido James pertenecía a la alta sociedad mágica de Boston y su madre lo había arrastrado a todos los cotillones posibles y había hecho de este un buen bailarín. Pero no tenia excusa que le valiera para no asistir además de que Ginger esperaba que él la acompañara. Pero a él le faltaba valor para decírselo, y ya no podía alargar mas la espera. La practica de quidditch fue movida para el domingo en la tarde de esa manera todos podían aprovechar el día completo en Salem. En el camino hacia la villa Harry hizo su ejercicio de concentración, esta vez para tener valor y no soltarlo todo como cuando lo de Cho, y le pidió a Ginger que fuera con él al baile._

- _Finalmente! sabes ya estaba considerando ir con Matt- le dijo ella en broma dándole un empujoncito, Harry la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_En la villa Charles le ayudó a comprase una ropa adecuada para el baile, pues él no había tenido la oportunidad de comprarla antes ya que estuvo en cama durante las ultimas semanas de vacaciones. Luego visitaron la tienda de curiosidades y para su sorpresa se encontró con una sección dedicada solo a los productos de los gemelos Weasley y se dio gusto comprando unas cuantas cosas. Almorzaron en el Palacio del Cazador, dio un par de vueltas con Ginger y se volvió a reunir con el resto de sus amigos en La Linterna (The Lattern) antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a Blair. El domingo en la mañana Harry tuvo sus practicas con el profesor Rivers, practicaron batiéndose entre ellos, a Harry le faltaba destreza para alcanzar la velocidad a la que solía estar James. Rivers le dijo que siguiera haciendo el mismo ejercicio hasta ahora, pero en vez de cada 5 segundos debía hacerlo en 4, se oía simple pero Harry no había logrado mucho progreso hasta el final de la semana, ahora seria aun más difícil. Ya al final de la tarde en la práctica de quidditch nuevamente Viktoria logró evadirlo. Ya se estaba cansando, la chica se la estaba poniendo en chino. Sin mencionar que ya casi terminaba de leer todos los libros de la selección de magia antigua, pronto seria un experto sobre el tema. Y aun no daba con la información que le hacia falta. Y aparentemente James tampoco encontraba nada nuevo. _

_Y en un cerrar de ojos ya iba a tener un mes en Blair. En un momento en que se encontraba solo con Charles le confeso su miedo de arruinarle la noche del baile de bienvenida a Ginger, pues no recordaba como bailar, Charles le dijo que tenia la solución perfecta para el problema, un hechizo a los zapatos que guiarían sus pasos de baile pero debían tener cuidado de que el hechizo solo se activara cuando el estuviera en la pista de baile. El martes de esa semana Harry recibió otra carta de James le costó mucho entender lo que decía pues esta vez si que se las había lucido encriptado el mensaje, lo primero que logro entender fue que la información era altamente confidencial y que la había obtenido de primera mano del ´´fabricante´´ y que era sobre el ´´comprador mayoritario´´ y su ´´historial de deudas´´. Tuvo que leerla al menos unas cinco veces para lograr comprender lo que decía. Lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fue la pos data:_

_ El obrero grasoso esta en el puesto maldito_

- _Esto solo podía significar que Severus Snape esta dando DADA! Era el colmo! _

_Era jueves, la semana estaba llegando a su fin. Harry había terminado con sus deberes del día e incluso ya había terminado con otro de los libros sobre magia antigua, y de nuevo su búsqueda no rendía frutos. Cuando se paro para devolver el libro, Harry alcanzo ver a Viktoria estudiando en uno de los cubículos sola…_

- _Esta vez no se va a ir sin escucharme antes- se dijo Harry, dejó el libro sobre otra pila de libros en una mesa desocupada. Se dirigió hacia ella con paso seguro pero a la vez lo mas silencioso posible. Se detuvo en la puerta y no se movería de allí – hola Viktoria!- ella se sobresaltó pues estaba muy concentrada en un libro de runas_

- _Que no ves que estoy estudiando!- le respondió ella de mal humor_

- _Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mi_

- _Estoy estudiando no tengo tiempo para ti- dijo ella volviendo a su libro_

- _Mmm escucha después del incidente del vino yo quede con amnesia- le dijo Harry, ella levanto la cabeza del libro y volteo a verle, parecía interesada_

- _Hay muchos huecos en mi memoria, entre ellos la razón de nuestras múltiples disputas, y nadie sabe porque nos peleábamos como perros y gatos, yo solo quiero enmendar los daños y que llevemos la fiesta en paz._

- _Enmendar los daños! A estas alturas del juego no se puede emendar nada entre nosotros_

- _Bueno si tal vez me contaras como empezó todo pueda comprender tu punto de vista- tratando convencerla Harry para que le contara todo lo referente al pasado de James y ella._

- _con amnesia o sin ella tu olvidaste que nosotros éramos muy unidos durante nuestra infancia, incluso asistíamos a la misma escuela muggle y prácticamente a todos los cotillones de la alta sociedad mágica de Boston, tu eras mi pareja de baile, éramos mas que mejores amigos- contaba ella y un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas- pero todo cambió el verano antes de entrar a Blair, Ginger Winstlet se mudó a la casa de sus tíos y desde el momento en que ella se presento en la casa de madame Berry tu te olvidaste totalmente de mi existencia, yo deje de ser tu pareja de baile y la llevaste a ella a la feria después de que habías prometido llevarme a mi…_

- _Viktoria eres una chica inteligente no crees que guardar tanto rencor por algo que pasó cuando éramos niños valga la pena?_

- _No eras un chiquillo de once años la pasada primavera cuando me hiciste pasar el ridículo frente a toda la escuela en el baile de fin de año! Además eres la persona menos indicada para llamarme la atención!- dijo ella con rabia, ira y dolor se mezclaban en sus ojos verdes_

- _Dices que no recuerdas nada de tu vida, déjame refrescarte la memoria James! Como persona racional que soy pensé que solo sería un capricho de verano, un niño con juguete nuevo, pero la realidad fue otra, cuando entramos a la escuela ni me dirigías la palabra, me tratabas como si nunca me hubieras conocido y cuando te buscaba me negabas delante de tus nuevos amigos y principalmente delante de la pelirroja esa. No tienes idea del dolor que pase durante esos primeros meses, pronto note que le prestabas más atención a la señorita Winstlet que parecía hacer todo a la perfección. Como esta se jactaba de que sería la alquimista más importante del siglo y tu jurabas que serías el presidente de la comunidad mágica de los EU, se me ocurrió que si yo superaba en las clases a Ginger tal vez tu por lo menos te dignarías a mirarme de nuevo, pero resultó que no te gusto ver a tu querida Ginger desplazada de su trono. La vergüenza que me hiciste pasar ese diciembre nunca se me va a olvidar James, todavía al final del año los chicos se burlaban de mí. En ese momento supe que ya no quería tu atención, que ya no quería tu amistad, que lo único que quería era que sufrieras como yo sufría, y así mi querido James empezó nuestra guerra. Todo lo bueno que alguna vez sentí por ti se convirtió en odio y rencor, un veneno que no he podido eliminar de mi corazón. Cuando la directora Monroe nos dio el ultimátum a principios del año anterior, las cosas mas o menos se calmaron entre nosotros, hasta cierto punto nos llevábamos bien pero Tu! El grandioso James Philips no pudiste con la derrota del torneo y como no podías hacerme una de tus espectaculares bromas para dejarme en ridículo, me hiciste revivir el peor de mis veranos dejándome plantada en el baile de fin de año y encima volvías a romper mi corazón pera esta vez te luciste, lo disfrutaste, lo hiciste predeterminadamente con ventaja y alevosía…_

- _Fue una muy mala y baja jugada de mi parte y de Ginger pero no fue un crimen- se defendió Harry- James y sus líos de falda- pensó Harry para sus adentros_

- _Tu crees!_

- _Bueno tuviste tu oportunidad de devolverme el golpe, y casi logras matarme en el trayecto– le recordó Harry_

- _James si realmente te hubiera querido matar hubiera usado un veneno de efecto más rápido que te matara al instante y no el veneno de dragón negro que actúa lento y dolorosamente y encima no hubiera llevado el antídoto conmigo, solo quería que sufrieras y sintieras en carne propia como yo me sentí aquella noche y los días siguientes ._

- _Bueno…tal vez es muy pronto para hablar de perdonar pero quiero que lo pienses, ya estamos a mano y lo que quiero es que ambos llevemos la fiesta en paz, sé que será muy difícil que volvamos a ser amigos, pero por lo menos eliminar ese odio y ese rencor entre nosotros, al fin y al cabo no nos hace bien- le dijo Harry, ella le miraba incrédula._

- _La verdad no te creo nada James_

- _Estoy dispuesto a ganarme tu perdón Viktoria, dime que debo hacer para demostrarte que no miento_

- _Nada, solo el tiempo lo dirá- le dijo ella y empezó a recoger sus cosas- si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Harry se movió de la puerta y ella se fue._

_Por fin! Aunque no habían perdonado a James del todo, pero ahora tenía la respuesta de una de las preguntas. Le escribiría a James para comentarle sobre su conversación con Viktoria, de camino a la salida se devolvió a buscar el libro que había estado leyendo pues tenia que devolvérselo al sr. Nichelson, cuando encontró la mesa donde lo había dejado encontró un libro con un titulo que llamo su atención, era como si el libro lo llamara, el titulo decía Los Designios del Destino. Acaso este libro contenía lo que James y él habían estado buscando por prácticamente dos meses. Devolvió el otro libro y se llevo ese prestado. Antes de volver a la habitación pasó por la oficina de correos y se detuvo a escribir y enviarle la carta a James. Cuando llego a la habitación dejó el libro sobre su cama y se fue a bañar, al salir Andrew le preguntó porque rayos andaba con un libro de adivinación, Harry le dijo que estaba investigando sobre una magia antigua y que el libro hablaba un poco sobre esta. _

- _Bueno! No dejes que te vean los del ultimo año con el, si no vas a terminar colgado de cabeza del hasta- le dijo Andrew._

_Después de la cena Harry estaba muy cansado para ponerse a leer más, de manera que se fue a dormir sin siquiera abrir el libro. Al día siguiente todos andaban de cabeza por el asunto del baile, así que las prácticas de quidditch fueron más breves de lo normal. Cuando por fin llego la noche, Harry y los demás chicos lucían muy guapos en sus trajes, el comedor había sido transformado en salón de fiesta decorado con luces y globos, había ponche y otras bebidas suaves, una banda tocaría pero mientras tanto un chico de 9no grado hacia la función de Dj. Ginger lució un hermoso vestido dorado pálido que junto con su cabello rojo le recordaba a Harry aquel atardecer en la torre del reloj, Annabelle también estaba hermosa con un traje azul bolita (muy patriótico), Viktoria no se quedó atrás pues lucia un traje turquesa que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Harry no hizo el ridículo bailando gracias al hechizo de Charles en sus zapatos. La noche fue increíblemente buena, hacia tiempo que Harry no la pasaba tan bien, incluso pasó un rato a solas con Ginger (Solo se besaron)._

_El domingo en la mañana a todos se les hizo pesado levantarse pues se habían quedado hasta tarde (comparado con lo que acostumbraban). Harry tuvo su clase privaba con el profesor Rivers como de costumbre, en la tarde aprovecho para leer el libro que había traído de la biblioteca, Andrew tenia razón, era sobre adivinación pero todo su contenido hablaba sobre como descifrar los designios del destino. _

_ Muchos nunca descubrirán cual es su propósito en la tierra, y sus almas se verán forzadas a volver una y otra vez hasta que su misión sea cumplida…._

_Y luego presentaba un caso de una mujer que decía que había rencarnado siete veces. Ya se estaba aburriendo del libro cuando llegó a una sección titulada Cambio de destino._

- _Bingo!- dijo Harry emocionado, al fin y al cabo estaba solo en la habitación._

_La primera parte hablaba de que el hechizo era antiguo, muchos decían que primero fueron los chinos, unos decían los celtas, otros decían los egipcios y otros decían los aztecas. Luego decía que el propósito del hechizo era que las personas involucradas pudieran cambiar su destino atraves del cambio de almas/cuerpos, de nuevo decían que ambos seres involucrados debían tener un lazo en común, y que el objetivo era una misión en solitario y que de no lograr el objetivo quedaban atrapados en sus nuevas formas para siempre. Por lo general el tiempo limite era corto, cuestión de días (esto asusto a Harry pues ya llevaba dos meses en el cuerpo de James). Pero por lo general también incluía a una tercera persona que era la que hacia el hechizo, hasta donde James y él sabían nadie en específico había lanzado dicho hechizo sobre ellos._

_Entonces llegó a una parte que decía Casos excepcionales. De como personas cambiaban de alma/cuerpo sin que un mago o hechicero convocara el hechizo sobre ellos. En estos casos ambos individuos involucrados debieron estar en presencia de la estatua de XXX, cuando se daba esta situación el tiempo de cambio era indeterminado, pero no era el caso de ellos. El siguiente caso era muy raro que ocurriese pues ambos involucrados debían estar al borde de la muerte para poder lograr el cambio de alma, la meta y el objetivo eran indefinidos pues se creía que el cambio era provocado por fuerzas mayores y ambos involucrados por lo general quedaban atrapados en sus nuevas formas. _

_Harry simplemente no lo podía creer, tanto trabajo para que al final descubriera que no había forma de saber como romper el hechizo. Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando leyó unas líneas que le llamaron la atención._

_ Solo los ojos de una verdadera vidente pueden descifrar los designios del destino dictaminados por las fuerzas mayores del universo._

* * *

**Sus reviews es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**


	9. La nueva profecía

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**trato de corregir las faltas ortográficas pero a veces se me escapan algunas, so disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

LA NUEVA PROFECÍA

James estaba cansado de buscar y buscar y no dar con la información que tanto necesitaban para poder romper el hechizo. Lo único que le subía los ánimos últimamente era la DA y Ginny, solo necesitaba verla, que ella lo saludara o simplemente le sonriera para que su día fuera mejor. En las clases le estaba yendo de maravilla, por lo menos en la parte practica, pues en la parte teórica tenía que trabajar como siempre. La primera noche de practica en la DA fue emocionante, el grupo de Slytherin se presentó y para su sorpresa entre ellos estaban Zambini y Parkinson, y tuvo que ayudarles con la prueba de las vestimenta, obvio que ellos se quejaron por tener que usar ropa usada, él les dio el reglamento del club y les dijo que tenían la libertad de ir con su propio traje de combate pero que mientras tanto usaran lo que tenían. La primera hora se la dedicó a los de la categoría uno, primero practicarían el hechizo de desarme con los maniquíes (para los de segundo año era algo nuevo, y para los de tercero también pues no habían aprendido nada con Umbrige durante el año anterior). Terminada la primera hora le tocó a los de 2da categoría, como eran ya las 8pm el primer grupo se marchó a cenar y los que llegaban recién habían cenado lo que mantenía un flujo de personas en vez de tenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo dentro del salón. Decidió que estos debían empezar a practicar hechizos protectores, los puso en parejas a trabajar y se paseaba entre ellos haciendo observaciones. Luna y Ginny estaban en esta categoría y como ya habían formado parte de la DA el año anterior no requerían de su ayuda durante la practica cosa que decepciono en parte a James pues quería cualquier excusa para acercarse a Ginny y hablarle. Llegó la ultima hora, el grupo de 3ra categoría, Hermione le llevó una cesta con su cena pues sabía que no tendría tiempo de ir al gran comedor, pero a ´´Harry´´ aun le quedaba una hora de trabajo y sin duda alguna esta sería la más demandante.

- Buenas noches! Empezaremos la practica con un ejercicio de relajación y concentración pues solo así lograran hacer hechizos noverbales, formen varias filas y sepárense a la distancia de sus brazos- dijo esto mientras que con un flick de su varita las plataformas se bajaban, una chica de Hufflepuff lo miraba con admiración.

Cuando todos ya estaban ubicados y ocupando casi todo el espacio del salón, James se subió a las gradas y desde ahí le empezó a dar las indicaciones.

- Cierren sus ojos, todos, Zambini tu también, traten de poner sus mentes en blanco, de no pensar en nada, si les cuesta trabajo entonces piensen en una hoja en blanco o en una pared blanca y mantenga esa imagen en su mente… relajen su cuerpo, respiren profundo… ahora quiero que concentren todo el poder su magia en su mente, lograran esto pensando en un hechizo en especifico, fijen sus pensamientos en ese hechizo, sin susúrralo, sin moderes o apretar los labios, piensen en el hechizo al mismo tiempo que mantienen su mente en paz. El verdadero poder de la magia no esta en sus palabras, ni siquiera en la varita que sostienen en sus manos, esta en sus mentes y ese poder se potencializa cuando están en paz y sobre todo cuando se concentran en un deseo, y ese deseo es el hechizo que van a realizar, deseen que sus pensamientos se hagan realidad. Listos! Hora de ponerlo en práctica.- Todos habían seguido la voz de ´´Harry´´ y ahora abrían los ojos y estaban deseosos de poder poner esto en práctica.

- Permanezcan en sus filas, hoy no practicaremos entre nosotros, hoy practicaremos con los maniquíes- y con otro flick hizo que estos se colocaran uno enfrente de cada fila- el primero al frente será el primero en intentar desarmar al maniquí sin decir palabra alguna utilizando el ejercicio de relajación/concentración, no se sientan presionados por los que están atrás pero recuerden que tenemos tiempo limitado y quiero que todos tengan las mismas oportunidades de practicar, bien empecemos.

James se mantenía haciendo observaciones entre ellos. Hermione ya había logrado hacer el hechizo protector sin necesidad de decirlo, pero con la técnica que les daba ´´Harry´´ su hechizo era más fuerte que todos los anteriores que había realizado usando la técnica noverbal. Unos cuantos no lograron desarmar el maniquí, lastimosamente para James entre ellos estaba Neville, otros lograron realizar un hechizo débil, otro grupo (la mayoría) James los calificaría como fuerza moderada y unos pocos (como Hermione, que no solo desarmo al maniquí sino que este salió volando también) lograron exhibir un hechizo poderoso. James les dijo que cada vez que fueran a hacer un hechizo noverbal antes hicieran el ejercicio de relajación/concentración durante todas las demás clases y la sesión terminó.

En la siguiente noche, la segunda practica de la DA para el grupo de categoría 3, para gran sorpresa de James y de todos los presentes, los profesores jefes de casa pasaron de visita, McGonagall, Snape, Flickwick y Sprout, Dumbledore no estaba con ellos. Los profesores tomaron asiento en las gradas, Snape tenia cara de que solo estaba ahí por mera obligación, McGonagall les dijo que continuaran todo normal como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Y así prosiguió James, esa noche iniciaron con el ejercicio de relajación/concentración para luego practicar el desarme con los maniquíes esta vez los llevo mas rápido, cuando todos ya habían probado desarmar el maniquí, unos pocos no lo lograron, James les indicó que ahora practicarían en parejas.

- Uno intentara desarmar al otro, pueden elegir entre intentar desarmar a su contrincante antes que este a ustedes o defenderse convocando un hechizo protector, el primero en ser desarmado bajara de la plataforma y subirá el siguiente retador. Recuerden que antes de empezar a batirse deben hacer una reverencia o saludo. Preferiblemente alzan sus varitas a nivel de sus cabezas y luego las bajan. Bien empiecen.

Y con esto los estudiantes empezaron a tener pequeño duelos entre ellos. James hacia de juez, llamando la atención cuando murmuraban los hechizos o confirmando la derrota de alguno para darle paso al siguiente retador. Hermione se la estaba luciendo en la plataforma de Gryffindor, nadie podía derrotarla, en la de Revenclaw eran buenos pero el movimiento se mantenía, no se quedaba un retador mucho tiempo en la plataforma, los de Hufflepuff también mantenía un buen movimiento, como el grupo de Slytherin era pequeño se daban mas gusto de practicar entre ellos. Antes de dar la sesión por terminada, James juntó las cuatro plataformas para hacer una más grande y le pidió a Hermione que subiera. Ella estaba nerviosa.

- El hechizo desarmador (expelliarmus) y el hechizo protector (protego) son dos básicos esenciales en el combate mágico, su efectividad a la hora de batirse está en la rapidez en que se ejecuten. Una pequeña demostración- dijo James al publico, y logrando capturar la atención de los profesores. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa.

James y Hermione se saludaron y al instante de bajar la barita en James ya estaba desarmando a Hermione, su varita salía volando del ring, ella lo miro como diciendo ´´no estaba lista´´.

- Adelante recógela y regresa- le dijo James, y en lo que ella volvía con su varita James continuo- Como pudieron ver una fracción de segundo puede ser la gran diferencia entre ganar y perder. Por eso deben lograr concentrar su mente rápido- Hermione volvía a colocarse en el extremo de la plataforma en frente de ´´Harry´´, se saludaron y nuevamente antes de que ella pudiere terminar de concentrarse sobre el hechizo protector su varita volvía a salir volando, le dio una mirada reprochadora a James – recógela – le dijo el con un tono un poco mandón que a ella no le agrado y cuando le daba la espalda para bajar a buscarla él le dijo – sin bajar.

- Como?

- Llama tu varita con el poder de tu mente- le dijo él, ella lo veía incrédula- anda inténtalo.

Hermione se sentía como una tonta estando parada en la plataforma con la mano extendida hacia donde se encontraba su varita mientras en su mente repetía – Accio varita!

- Deséalo con más fuerza!- le presiona James, Hermione respiraba profundo he intentaba poner toda su concentración sobre su varita.

- Con más fuerza!- seguía presionando James, Hermione le quería gritar.

- Con más fuerza!- volvía a insistir James desde el otro lado, Hermione quería tener su varita en sus manos con tantas fuerzas solo para callarlo, y justo antes de que James volviera a decir algo su varita salía volando hacia su mano, pero justo en el momento en que le hacia frente a ´´Harry´´ este volvía a desarmarla

- Recupérala, pero más rápido- le indico, la mente de Hermione trabajo mas rápido y al instante en que inclino la mano hacia su varita esta regreso, pero de nuevo James la desarmaba

- Más rápido!- le decía, ella volvía a recuperar la varita y él la volvía a desarmar

- Más rápido!- le insistía, y tan pronto Hermione la recuperaba la volvía a perder.

Todo pasaba rápidamente delante de los ojos de los espectadores. La quinta vez que Hermione recuperaba la varita logro convocar el hechizo protector a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de James. Todos estaban asombrados con la demostración.

- Al momento de un duelo real, es muy útil poder ser capaz de realizar un hechizo convocador con el poder su mente para recuperar su varita después de haber sido desarmado, pero hay que ser aun mucho mas rápido pues cada instante que pasen sin sus varitas están expuesto a los ataques del enemigo. Recuerden que el verdadero poder esta en sus mentes. Buenas noches a todos- y con esto James daba por terminada la sesión.

Todos se marchaban comentando lo que habían presenciado, James se acercó a los jefes de casa, él había mandado su petición por escrito como le había dicho Dumbledore. Y por lo visto este ya había hablado con ellos.

- Excelente demostración Potter!- dijo McGongall

- Gracias profesora- Snape lo miraba escrutándolo, pero James inteligentemente no hizo contacto visual

- El profesor Dumbledore nos habló sobre tu petición con respecto al torneo de duelo que piensan organizar al final del año. Como habrás notado queríamos comprobar el funcionamiento de la DA.

- Oh! Aquí tienen una copia de nuestro reglamento- dijo mientras les daba a cada uno una copia del reglamento, Snape tomo la suya con asco.

- Perfecto. Harry queríamos decirte que después de observar todo y discutirlo entre nosotros, hemos acordado dar una cantidad de puntos a la casa de los tres primeros lugares del torneo, el ganador de la 1ra categoría ganara para su casa 100 puntos, el de la 2da categoría ganara 150 puntos para su casa, y el de la categoría 3 le otorgara 200 puntos a su casa

- Fabuloso!

- Además el profesor Dumbledore otorgará trofeos a los ganadores en nombre de Hogwarts.

- Muchas gracias por su apoyo- dijo James contento

- A cambio- intervino Snape- yo supervisare regularmente las practicas- James sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría

- Bien- respiro profundo.

- Nos vemos en clase Potter- se despidieron y se marcharon

- Que tengan buenas noches- le respondió James

Al día siguiente se difundió la información de que el torneo de duelo seria respaldado por los jefes de casa y el mismo director, lo cual emocionó a muchos. A James no le agradaba tener a Snape encima observándolo pues sentía que pronto se iba a dar cuanta de que él no era Harry Potter. En la noche del viernes cuando la DA volvía a reunirse a practicar, Snape hizo su aparición durante la ultima hora, ese día todavía continuaban practicando con los hechizo de desarme y de protección, James les insistía en que debían ser mas rápidos y ayudaba a los pocos que estaban rezagados. Cuando ya estaba por terminar el tiempo de práctica James volvió a juntar las plataformas y le pidió de nuevo a Hermione que subiera, esta vez ella estaba lista para lo que venía. Al instante de bajar las baritas tras el saludo James lanzaba hechizos a Hermione pero esta se protegía muy bien, tan pronto tubo una brecha trato de desarmarlo pero James se protegió.

- Al momento del duelo todo se reduce a velocidad, quien logra atacar primero y la velocidad en que reaccionamos para defendernos. Si usamos constante mente y muy a seguido el hechizo protector (protego) este se va debilitando por el impacto de los hechizos que recibe, por eso tan pronto tengan una brecha de tiempo para atacar a su contrincante háganlo y persistan. Es todo por esta semana, nos vemos el martes.- y todos empezaron a marcharse.

Snape se encontraba sentado solo en el puesto mas alto de las gradas, y al instante en que los estudiantes empezaron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse se puso de pie y bajó, pero no para irse, se dirigió hacia ´´Harry´´. James sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba pues había notado que Snape llevaba puesta un atuendo de combate bajo su capa de murciélago. Le indicó a Hermione y a Ron que se fueran adelante, que él los alcanzaba en la sala común. James se quedó en un extremo de la plataforma y Snape subió al otro, un curioso de Hufflepuff tenía intenciones de quedarse pero Snape lo echó.

- Bien Potter, hora de que tú practiques.

- Cuando guste profesor- se dijeron mientras hacían el saludo para empezar a batirse.

Ambos peleaban con fiereza, James era bastante rápido, lograba esquivar con facilidad todo lo que le lanzaba Snape y lo atacaba con la misma energía. Ambos usaban todo el espacio de la plataforma. James evitaba hacer cualquier hechizo que hiciera sospechar que él no fuera Harry de modo que no pudo mostrar su mejor repertorio, además de que no quería que Snape le impusiera otro castigo. Pasado un momento en que el único sonido provenía del choque de sus hechizos, Snape habló.

- Suficiente por hoy- y con eso ambos hicieron la reverencia para dar por concluido el duelo.

En lo que James recogía las cosas de Harry, Snape se marchó sin decirle nada. Cuando James llegó a la sala común, los otros dos lo esperaban para saber que había pasado.

- Algo así como una práctica personalizada- les dijo James después de relatar el duelo sostenido con el profesor Snape.

- Eso es extraño, de todos los profesores el ultimo en querer darte clases ´´personalizadas´´ sería Snape- dijo Ron

- Aunque está la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se lo haya pedido- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno me voy a dormir mañana son las pruebas de quidditch y me espera mucho trabajo- se despidió James.

Durante el desayuno en el gran comedor, la conversación se centró en los eventos que pasaban fuera de la seguridad de la escuela, así como la constante ausencia tanto de Hagrid como de Dumbledore. Ya en el campo de quidditch James no se había equivocado cuando en la noche había dicho que le esperaba mucho trabajo. James se molestó bastante pues primero un grupo de los que estaban probando eran de primer año y no sabían volar, otro grupo se presento sin escobas, además de que se colaron en la prueba un grupo de Hufflepuff y otro de Revenclaw sin mencionar un montón de chicas de cuarto año, entre ellas Romilda Vane, que actuaban como pavitas. Cuando logró deshacerse de estos, consiguió seleccionar las cazadoras, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Demelza Robins. Encontró dos nuevos golpeadores lo que le llevó a tener una riña con los dos antiguos jugadores. Y ni hablar del show que le armó McLaggen cuando le dio el puesto de Guardián a Ron. Después de coordinar el día de práctica para el equipo, James, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a visitar a Hagrid, como habían acordado durante el desayuno. Para sorpresa de Hermione y de James, Buckbeack estaba atado frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. James recordaba haber leído que los hipogrifos eran criaturas muy orgullosas y peligrosas, la criatura no le quitaba los ojos de encima, James hizo una reverencia manteniendo contacto visual, y esta le respondió. Luego apareció Hagrid gritando que se alejaran del hipogrifo pero al darse cuenta de que eran ellos se fue a su cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Después de gritar como locos para que Hagrid les abriera y este por fin cediera, ya en el interior le metieron un cuento chino sobre el porque no estaban tomando cuidado de criaturas mágicas, para luego enterarse de que las ausencias de Hagrid se debían a que estaba cuidando a Aragog, la enorme araña parlante. Que al parecer se estaba muriendo, Hermione trato de consolar a Hagrid ofreciendo su ayuda, a lo que Ron puso cara de primero loco, pero este no la acepto aunque agradeció el gesto. Cuando salieron de la cabaña caía la noche y James estaba que se moría del hambre, además de que debía ir a cumplir su castigo con Snape.

En la entrada del gran comedor se toparon con Cornac McLaggen que al parecer tenia problemas para poder entrar, Ron entró dejando atrás a James y a Hermione. James tomó a Hermione por el brazo, la llevó a parte y la interrogó sobre la extraña actitud de McLaggen.

- Él estaba sentado frente a ti en el campo de quidditch- le dijo

- Esta bien, yo lo hice, pero tenias que haberlo escuchado como hablaba de Ron y de Ginny- dijo ella, con esto James se enojó- además de que tiene mal carácter, viste como reacciono cuando no lo elegiste a él, no querrás a alguien así dentro del equipo

- Pero no es lo correcto, además eres prefecta, no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas- dijo James aunque en parte se sentía como un hipócrita ya que el solía hacer cosas peores pero estaba metido en este embrollo debido a eso y ahora debía cambiar su vida.

Ron apareció por la puerta, preguntándoles que hacían, ambos respondieron que nada al unísono y lo siguieron al comedor, pero antes de que James llegara siquiera a la mesa el profesor Slughorn lo abordo para invitarlo a cenar a él y a Hermione, ignorando por completo a Ron, junto con otras estrellas en ascenso.

- No puedo ir profesor, tengo que cumplir un castigo con el profesor Snape- dijo James rápido pues no le atraía asistir a la cena, aunque eso significaba desperdiciar una oportunidad de estar con Ginny lejos de Dean.

- Oh no hay problema, hablaré con el profesor Snape para que cambien la fecha, de seguro comprenderá- y se marcho

- Dudo que lo consiga, Snape ya lo había cambiado por Dumbledore pero él no la va a cambiar por nadie más

- Ojalá puedas ir, no quiero ir sola- dijo Hermione preocupada por lo de McLaggen

- No te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que Ginny vaya- dijo Ron con mal genio

Después de la cena, se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, cuando se sentaron Ron todavía estaba molesto por lo que había pasado en el comedor con el profesor Slughorn, Hermione se puso a leer el periódico conde encontró un articulo donde mencionaban a la padre de Ron haciendo un cateo en casa de los Malfoy, James confesó que él les había dicho sobre el objeto y por eso lo habían hecho, aunque no habían encontrado nada.

- Entonces debió de haberlo traído con el- dijo

- Lo dudo, recuerda que Filch nos revisó a todos antes de entrar, o se te olvido que le quitaron una cabeza reducida a Crabb- le dijo Hermione

- Y si se lo mandaron por correo- insistió James

- El correo esta siendo revisado- lo cual por mas razón debía mantener toda su correspondencia con Harry encriptada.

- Puedes pensar en alguna forma en que Malfoy…- empezó a preguntar James a Ron

- Ya déjalo- le respondió este de mal humor mientras mantenía su concentración en Lavander Brown.

- Oye no es nuestra culpa que Slughorn nos invitara a su cena, ninguno de los dos queríamos asistir- le dijo James, pues no estaba para aguantarle mierda a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

- Pues como a mi no me invitan a ninguna fiesta, me voy a la cama- dijo poniéndose de pie y marchándose a la habitación, James y Hermione lo siguieron con la mirada.

Demelza Robins apareció de repente detrás de James con un mensaje del profesor Snape diciendo que debía presentarse sin importar la cantidad de invitaciones para fiestas que tuviera, que le tocaría remplazar flobberworms podridos por nuevos para las clases de pociones y que no era necesario que llevara guantes protectores.

Hacia poco más de dos meses que James y Harry habían cambiado de cuerpo y aparentemente no había manera de descubrir como romper el hechizo. La verdad es que James ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que tendría que cubrir el puesto de Harry para siempre cuando una mañana a mediados de la semana llego una lechuza que el inmediatamente identifico. Harry no había mandado ninguna respuesta a su última carta. Porque había durado tanto en escribirle. La pobre lechuza tenía el aspecto de que había sido metida en una lavadora, sin duda alguna el mal tiempo que había en Inglaterra hacia que el correo se demorara aun más en llegar, debía encontrar una manera mas efectiva de comunicarse. La lechuza traía con ella dos sobres, ambos escritos con la misma letra, James los tomó y los entró rápida mente en un bolsillo, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta. Ya se las ingeniaría en como leerlas en privado, aunque eso significaba que tendría que esperar a estar acostado en cama con las cortinas corridas. De camino a las clases, Hermione tomó a James por el brazo y se lo llevó a parte.

- Harry me he estado dando cuanta de que actúas de manera muy extraña cuando te llega el correo, normalmente tu única correspondencia somos Ron y yo, que te traes entre manos?- le pregunto ella

- Ahora como salgo de esta!?- pensaba James- err estoy investigando algo…-empezó James pero no sabía que mas decirle, ella lo miraba fijamente.

- Acaso es algo referente a lo de Malfoy? Porque la verdad no creo que el este tramando nada bajo ordenes de…Voldemort- dijo ella

- Solo estoy siguiendo una pista- mintió el, pues ella se la había puesto fácil- con un proveedor de objetos extraños- si ella llegaba a leer las cartas la primera impresión que tendría es que es de un negocio sobre un objeto que ha sido dañado y por el cual muchos matarían por tener

- Bien…- dijo ella pero no estaba muy conforme con la situación

- Mejor vámonos a clase, vamos a llegar tarde- y con esto volvieron a al pasillo y se dirigieron al aula de clase donde un Ron molesto los esperaba, James estaba seguro de que les armaría una escena de celos.

Para mayor seguridad James espero hasta la noche, en la poca privacidad que le daban las cortinas de la cama, para leer las cartas de Harry. La primera hablaba de la conversación había tenido con Viktoria. Después de leer la carta James se daba cuenta de que Viktoria tenia razón, tan pronto Ginger apareció en su vida él se olvido totalmente de ella, es más durante el primer año cuando ella intentaba juntarse con él y los demás chicos, él la despreciaba pues ella no se veía coma alguien con onda y no quería que ella lo avergonzara además de que andaba detrás de Ginger y bueno la b roma que le hizo ese diciembre viéndolo ahora fue muy pesada sin mencionar el plantón en el baile de fin de año , no la culpaba por guardarle rencor. La segunda carta hablaba de asuntos más serios.

Harry

Después de mucho buscar al fin he encontrado algo nuevo, no es la herramienta per se para reparar el producto pero creo que nos servirá para algo. Según la información que conseguí este es un caso excepcional, pues por lo general suelen haber una tercera persona involucrada en la transacción. En estos situaciones el tiempo y el como reparar el producto es indefinido, puede ser muy corto o muy extenso. En estos casos se cree que intervienen fuerzas mayores y que la posibilidad de que la transacción se quede incompleta es mayor. Aunque en estas cuestiones se sugiere buscar ayuda de alguien con poderes fuera de este mundo, para poder descubrir como reparar el producto y que tiempo tenemos para hacerlo. Espero esto te sea útil.

JP

PD: quémese después de leer.

James no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, si le quedaban esperanzas de volver a su cuerpo ya las podía dar por vencidas pues si el plazo ya se había vencido estaba condenado a quedarse en el cuerpo de Harry. Y si el tiempo aun no se había vencido no veía manera de descubrir como revertir su situación.

- Buscar ayuda de alguien con poderes fueras de este mundo- murmuraba para si mientras quemaba la carta- poderes fuera de este mundo?- pensaba- definitivamente he escuchado esa expresión en otro lugar…Fuera de este mundo! Pues claro! los miembros de la fraternidad de δλ sin duda alguna estaban fuera de este mundo, entonces Harry se refería a buscar ayuda de alguien con poderes en la adivinación. Adivinación! Como van a poder ayudarnos?

James estaba desconcertado necesitaba hablar con Harry, cara a cara, porque la verdad ahora si que no le encontraba sentido a nada de esto del **Guibian Yunqui**. Se acostó y trato de conciliar el sueño pero su mente seguía buscando una solución a su problema de comunicación. Nuevamente volvió a soñar que estaba parado de noche frente al lago, una noche de luna llena, podía ver su reflejo en el lago, pero de repente se daba cuenta que en vez de verse así mismo veía a Harry. Despertó temprano en la mañana con la solución a su problema de comunicación. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a escribirle a Harry, con suerte podrían hablar cara a cara pronto y buscarle una solución a su mayor problema.

El viernes en la noche de esa semana en la practica de la DA el grupo de Slytherin se la lució al presentarse con sus nuevos atuendos de combate, verde esmeralda con detalles plateados, se volvieron la comidilla dentro del club. James apostaba que dentro de una semana los de las otras casas también empezarían a usar vestuarios que los identificara del resto, en vez de usar el vestuario negro de medio uso que tenían ahora. Como ya estaban mejorando en la parte del desarme y protección decidió que ya era momento de que empezaran a intentar a usar otros hechizos, lo cual hizo que los duelos fueran mas interesantes, pero le daba más trabajo a James pues los de Slytherin trataban de hacer hechizos prohibidos por el reglamento de combate, principalmente el de 7mo año. Snape volvió a presentarse aquella noche y se quedó observando todo desde el asiento mas elevado, no apartaba los ojos de ´´Harry´´ y al mismo tiempo observaba al resto de los estudiantes mientras practicaban. Hermione nuevamente se apoderaba de la plataforma de Gryffindor. James notó que pronto podría delegar funciones sobre los chicos de la 3ra categoría pues los de la 2da y 1ra aun estaban necesitando que él les ayudara durante las prácticas y se estaba cansando de hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Finalizada la práctica. Snape volvía a tomar unos minutos para batirse con James, que nuevamente no se dejo vencer, James respondía a una velocidad que solo era resultado de mucha practica. Snape sabía que no lo estaba atacando con todo sus mejores hechizos y trataba de socavarlo utilizando hechizos que solo un estudiante a termino pudiera evadir, pero James se las ingeniaba para esquivarlo. Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que James no iba a caer en su trampa dio la práctica por terminada y se marchó.

_En tanto en la escuela de Blair, Harry se mataba trabajando y sus esfuerzos rendían fruto, y no es que los profesores fueran mejores que en Hogwarts, simplemente el hecho que no tenía distractores que complicaran el día a día de su vida le permitían concentrarse totalmente en sus estudios, además de que él sentía de que esta era uno de las razones por la cual se había dado el cruce de almas. El profesor Rivers dedicaba sus fines de semana a ´´James´´ para que este pudiera de nuevo volver a utilizar los hechizos noverbales a la misma velocidad y fuerza que antes. Y Harry lo lograba gracias a la técnica de relajación/concentración, era muy diferente tener a Rivers como profesor que a Snape. Harry no recibió la respuesta a sus últimas cartas hasta el viernes de esa semana, por suerte llegaron en el tiempo que él había calculado a pesar del mal tiempo que había en Inglaterra._

_James_

_La información que me has proporcionado me ha desconcertado mucho. He encontrado una mejor manera de comunicarnos, pues creo que esto ultimo debemos discutirlo cara a cara. Lo que necesito que hagas es que consigas un OJO DE CUERVO y un ESPEJO DE PLATA. Si necesitas ayuda pídesela a CB._

_Harry_

_ Como Harry ya llevaba varias asistencias al club de alquimia estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que James se refería a la luna llena con eso de espejo de plata pero definitivamente no comprendía eso de un ojo de cuervo, so no le quedo más que preguntarle a Charles. Aprovechó el sábado en la mañana mientras caminaban hacia el comedor para el desayuno._

- _Charles has oído algo acerca de un ojo de cuervo?_

- _Bueno depende de a que te refieras, si al ojo de un cuervo de verdad o al Ojo de Cuervo?_

- _Al Ojo de Cuervo- intuyó Harry_

- _Es una leyenda escolar, es muy popular en la casa δλ, se le llama Ojo de Cuervo al pozo que queda detrás del estadio de quidditch, dicen que su agua contiene propiedades mágicas que te permiten ver el futuro – Harry lo miraba intrigado_

- _Umm…- Charles miro a su alrededor para verificar que nadie que estuviera cerca los pudiera escuchar- el agua del pozo en ciertas circunstancia puede mostrarte cosas que están pasando que no necesariamente son el futuro, sino el presente de otras personas en otros lugares._

- _Y como se puede lograr eso?- quiso confirmar Harry_

- _Hasta donde se el Ojo de Cuervo solo funciona durante las noches, pero es sumamente peligroso, pues se encuentra en el limite con el Bosque Encantado_

- _Gracias!_

- _James para qué quieres ir ahí?_

- _Charles te prometo que en algún momento te lo contare, pero por ahora no puedo_

- _Lo que tu digas amigo_

_Por lo visto tendría que esperar al final de la semana siguiente para poder comunicarse con James, pues sería cuando habría luna llena. Después de las practicas de quidditch fue detrás del estadio para confirmar la ubicación del pozo y Charles estaba en lo cierto un paso después del pozo estaba el Bosque Encantado y por todo las anécdotas que había escuchado sobre las cosas que solían pasarle a brujos y muggles que terminaban ahí sonaba mas tenebroso que adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. El pozo tenia la apariencia de un pozo común y corriente, se encontraba tapado por una gran tapa de metal muy pesada, necesitaría magia para poder moverla. Pero ya tendría oportunidad de ver dentro del Ojo de Cuervo. Así que se marcho con la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien lo miraba desde las profundidades del bosque. _

_El tiempo pasaba volando y llego el siguiente fin de semana, era viernes en la noche y era la primera noche de luna llena, Harry sabia que tenían seis horas de diferencia y por tanto un rango de tiempo muy limitado en que ambos contaban con la luz de la luna. Harry no corría ningún peligro por ahora pues apenas eran las nueve de la noche pero James se las tendría que jugar pues eran las tres de la madrugada en Inglaterra. El camino hacia el estadio estaba desolado pues la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el comedor o en alguno de los tanto parques que rodeaban las aulas y las casas, por lo menos el camino estaba iluminado pero pasado el estadio todo estaba muy oscuro._

- _Lumus!- y Harry siguió su camino hasta el pozo, si le había parecido terrorífico acercase en plena luz del día ahora de noche era aun peor._

- _Lucernaer!- y tres luces pequeñas se desprendieron de la punta de su varita y flotaban a su alrededor dándole mayor visibilidad._

- _Wingardium Leviosa!- y con algo tan básico del primer año levanto la tapa de metal._

_Temeroso se acercó y miro hacia adentro solo podía ver su propio reflejo, bueno el del cuerpo de James, y la luna llena en el fondo._

- _Vamos James aparece!- le suplicaba al pozo pero nada pasaba, por un momento se quedo mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua cuando de repente noto que veía su reflejo, estaba viendo Su reflejo_

- _Hola Harry!- dijo James desde el pozo, Harry casi brinca_

- _Como? Como rayos!?_

- _El Ojo del Cuervo es un pozo mágico que permite comunicarse con otras personas atraves de cuerpos de agua en los días de luna llena, yo estoy ahora mismo parado frente al lago y por eso nos podemos comunicar- le explicó James._

- _Fantástico, como lo descubriste?_

- _Realmente no fui yo, fue Charles cuando estábamos en el tercer año, hacíamos locuras retándonos entre nosotros, cuando una noche de luna llena él pudo ver algo dentro del pozo, pero aquella vez no se comunico con nadie, yo sentí curiosidad y averigüé más afondo sobre el asunto. En fin a lo que vinimos, pues aquí hace un frio endemoniado sin hablar del castigo que te llevaras cuando me encuentren fuera del castillo a estas horas._

- _Querías que habláramos sobre lo que encontré, textualmente decía ´´Solo los ojos de una verdadera vidente pueden descifrar los designios del destino dictaminados por las fuerzas mayores del universo´´._

- _O sea que necesitamos una vidente- James lo dijo como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo_

- _Sé que ustedes los de la α∑ no les gusta la adivinación, yo no soy muy fan de ella…_

- _Ya lo creo- dijo James haciendo referencia a la profecía_

- _Pero si es la única forma que tenemos para obtener la información de como revertir…Esto, no nos queda de otra que recurrir a los profesores de adivinación- dijo Harry_

- _Ah no! Tu primero muerto te acercas a la profesora Maloony- le advirtió James- si te ven cerca de ahí, terminaras pegado de cabeza del hasta de la bandera! No quiero que dañes mi reputación _

- _Bien! Entonces tu hablaras con Firenze- dijo Harry con un poco de mal humor_

- _Con el centauro! Aunque el tuviera la respuesta a nuestro problema dudo mucho que me la diga, recuerda que los centauros no revelan sus secretos a los humanos._

- _Él es diferente, además da clases, él puede ayudarte…_

- _Mmm que hay de la otra profesora?_

- _Trelawney, errr ella no es mala pero tampoco creo que sea la indicada- dijo Harry sintiéndose incomodo_

- _Me ocultas algo referente a ella?- le inquirió James_

- _Errrr…como sabes?- dijo Harry pensando que James tal vez pudiera usar legimens atraves del pozo_

- _Soy duelista experimentado uno aprende a leer a su oponente para saber que tipo de hechizos va a usar contra uno…entonces dime que pasa con Trelwaney_

- _Ella fue quien hizo la profecía sobre mi y Lord Voldemort…y pensándolo bien a final de tercer año ella hizo otra profecía la cual yo escuche de sus labios- confesó Harry_

- _Perfecto! ella es el medio apropiado!- dijo James _

- _Pero… ella no es muy buena a pesar de todo, no creo que se te haga fácil hacer que ella se adentre en las fuerzas mayores del universo._

- _No te preocupes yo suelo ser muy persistente_

- _Hey! No te has vuelto a reunir con Dumbledore?_

- _Nop últimamente se ausenta mucho del colegio, pero me he batido ya tres veces con Snape, durante las sesiones de la DA- se apresuró a agregar por la cara que ponía Harry._

- _De seguro esta sospechando, evita el contacto visual con el o cualquier pensamiento, él sabe usar legimens…_

- _Me lo sospechaba, no te preocupes se como defenderme_

- _Bien creo que eso es todo_

- _Antes de irnos…_

- _Si_

- _Solo por pura curiosidad…_

- _Aja?_

- _Has besado a Ginger?_

- _Uhhh…- Harry se torno un poco rojo, James lo miraba fijamente- si- dijo un poco avergonzado- ella cree que soy tu! Y bueno no quieres? perderla o si!_

- _Esta bien, pero no le cojas mucho cariño y ni se te ocurra hacer cualquier otra cosa con ella!- le dijo James_

- _Err Bien!_

- _Te escribiré si tengo cualquier novedad._

- _Igual, que tengas suerte_

- _Gracias_

_James se marchó y no quedaba otro reflejo en el pozo excepto la luna brillante. Ya eran las diez y sonaban las campanas del reloj, Harry emprendió el camino de regreso a las habitaciones, donde se encontró con los demás muchachos._

- _Oye dónde estabas?- le pregunto Matt_

- _Estaba hablando con mi padre- mintió Harry_

- _Ahh! Te perdiste de algo super, unos chicos de la βπ armaron una banda frente a la fuente de la Hermandad de los Alquimista, estaba sensacional- le dijo Andrew_

- _Que pena!- dijo Harry aunque no le molestaba haberse perdido eso_

- _Estoy cansado vámonos a dormir – dijo Harry_

_Charles sospechaba donde se había ido James, pero ya lo hablaría después cuando los demás no estuvieran cerca._

Después de su conversación en la madrugada fría de luna llena a final de septiembre, James se dedicó en su tiempo libre a acosar (por así decir) a la profesora Trelawney. Le pedía que le leyera la taza, las cartas, la mano incluso la bola de cristal, pero ella no veía nada que a él le sirviera de algo. Así que decidió por hacer caso a Harry e ir en busca de ayuda del centauro Firenze, pero este, tal y como él le había dicho a Harry no le dio pista alguna tampoco. Mejor le daba un descanso a la profesora Trelawney para no levantar sospecha.

Era mediados de octubre, ese fin de semana por fin saldrían del castillo a visitar Hogsmade, James despertó temprano y se quedo leyendo el libro de pociones del Principe. Ya en otras ocasiones había probado los hechizos que este había anotado en el libro, uno que hacia crecer las uñas de los pies de una manera desorbitante, lo utilizo sobre Crabb, otro que pegaba la lengua al cielo de la boca lo utilizo en un desprevenido Filch, su favorito era el Muffliato, pero Hermione era una pesada y se negaba a hablar cuando el usaba el hechizo sobre las personas de alrededor. Esa mañana encontró uno nuevo, Levicorpus, sonaba interesante simplemente siguió las instrucciones (no verbal) y apuntando a la nada un rayo de luz salió de su varita y Ron quedo colgado por los talones, Dean y Seamus se estaban destornillando con la escena. James logro liberarlo y pasado el susto a Ron también le pareció gracioso pero cuando este se lo conto a Hermione esta no se alegró en lo absoluto en cambio se molesto mucho.

Hermione insistía en que el Príncipe le parecía algo sospechoso pues en el único lugar donde ella recordaba un hechizo así había sido durante la copa mundial de quidditch, James también lo recordaba, esa había sido la razón por la que no pudieron volver a Inglaterra a investigar sobre el padre de Charles. Ron defendió al libro del Príncipe echándole en cara a Hermione que la única razón por la que a ella no le agradaba era porque él era mejor en pociones que ella. Luego la conversación tomó otro rumbo cuando empezaron a discutir sobre el posible origen del Principe y sobre como los mortifagos recibirían a Ron y a Harry, lo cual hizo reír a Hermione. Luego llegó Ginny robándole el aliento al pobre James, traía un recado para el de parte de Dumbledore.

- La próxima sesión será el lunes en la noche!- les dijo a los demás

- Hey Ginny! nos acompañas a Hogsmade?- dijo James probando suerte

- Oh! voy a ir con Dean, supongo que nos veremos allá- le respondió y se marchó.

El tiempo era horrible, una briza super fría soplaba y Filch los hizo esperar en una fila para poder salir pues estaba rechequeando los nombres de todo sin mencionar que los revisaron de arriba abajo por si cargaban objetos oscuros. El camino fue un suplicio para James, definitivamente el clima de Inglaterra era peor que el de Boston, y para males la tienda de bromas de Zonko estaba cerrada. Y peor fue encontrarse con el profesor Slughorn en Honeydukes, este insistía a James que asistiera a sus Cenas, pero James buscaba cualquier excusa para no asistir (practicas de quidditch, o que estaba muy agotado tras finalizar las tres horas con la DA). Ron se puso todo mal humorado tras haber sido totalmente ignorado por el profesor, así que tan pronto este se fue se pusieron a comprar dulces. Luego se dirigieron hacia las Tres Escobas pero en la entrada se toparon con Mundungus Fletcher (Hermione le susurro el nombre de este antes de que lo alcanzaran) este andaba con una malata llena de objetos viejos, Ron levanto una copa de plata que tenia un escudo de armas que James identifico, al momento empezó a cuestionar a Mundungus d donde lo había sacado.

- Acaso lo robaste de la casa de los Black!- le insistía James, y como Mundungus se negaba a decir nada lo tomo por el cuello y lo estaba zarandeando cuando un Bang hizo que James se callera, Mundungus tomó su maleta y desapareció, luego apareció Tonks (la reconocía por las pocas veces que la había visto en la casa de los Weasley). Ella los hizo entrar dentro de la taberna, que estaba bien calientita y con mucha gente, Hermione fue a buscarle unas cerveza de mantequilla, tan pronto volvió James empezó a hablar molesto.

- Como es posible que él pueda entrar y tomar las cosas que eran de Sirius?!

Mientras Ron le echaba un ojo a Madame Rosberta, James divagaba sobre Charles y Sirius, reconoció ele escudo de armas porque una vez en un duelo Charles había convocado el escudo y era el mismo que estaba en las copas, sin duda alguna él estaba relacionado a la familia Black, a la familia de Sirius Black, lastimosamente no había vuelto a conversar con Lupin y este tampoco le escribía a Harry de modo que no se sentía muy cómodo con volver a tocar el tema aunque le carcomiera la curiosidad. Terminadas sus bebidas decidieron volver a la escuela pues cada minuto que pasaba el clima se ponía peor, de manera que se abrigaron lo más que pudieron y salieron detrás de Katie Bell y una amiga de esta, que también regresaban al colegio.

James estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hacia Ginny y como extrañaba a Ginger, que de seguro estaba en los brazos de Harry- besándose!- pensaba. Cuando la conversación de las chicas que iban mas delante de pronto se convirtió en una disputa por un paquete que Katie llevaba, Leanne trato de quitárselo pero el paquete cayo al suelo y Katie Bell se elevo en el aire de una manera que parecía que fuera a salir volando (no como Ron en la mañana cuando James lo hizo colgar de los pies) había algo extraño en ello. La escena siguiente marcaria a James de por vida, Katie Bell empezó a gritar mientras se elevaba en el aire y sus ojos en blanco asustaban hasta el más fuerte, Leanne y ellos intentaron evitar que Katie siguiera elevándose, lo único que lograron fue bajarla a nivel del suelo pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. James salió en busca de ayuda y se topo de camino con Hagrid, quien en un principio no le presto mucha atención hasta que James le empezó a gritar que alguien había sido victima de una maldición. Hagrid y él volvieron donde se encontraba el grupo alrededor de Katie, quien seguía gritando, Hagrid sin decir palabra la tomó y se la llevó en brazos corriendo hacia el colegio. Hermione habló con la otra chica quien le explicó que todo eso pasó al momento en que se rompió el papel que envolvía el paquete que Katie llevaba. Ron fue a revisar el paquete donde se veía un collar de opales, James le advirtió que no lo tocara pues probablemente estuviera maldito. James le preguntó que en dónde lo había conseguido y Leanne le dijo que por eso discutían.

- Salió con el del baño de las Tres Escobas, dijo que era un regalo sorpresa para alguien en Hogwarts, se veía graciosa cuando lo dijo, oh no! de seguro estaba bajo una maldición Imperius y yo no me di cuenta!- dijo Leanne, Hermione trato de consolarla.

- Y no te dijo para quien era?

- No quiso decírmelo, me dijo que seria muy estúpido si ella no lo llevaba a Hogwarts, y empezamos a discutir y cuando yo trate de quitarle el paquete- Leanne empezó a sollozar.

- Mejor regresemos al colegio, así sabremos como esta ella- dijo Hermione.

Pero antes de marcharse James tomo su bufanda y con ella envolvió el paquete.

- Necesitaran ver que fue lo que la puso así- les dijo mientras lo tomaba en las manos.

Durante el camino de regreso al colegio, James pensaba para si que esto sin duda debía contárselo a Harry, y por algún lado le daba la impresión de Malfoy podía estar detrás de esto, pero no tenia nada en que basarse. En los escalones se toparon con McGonagall quien los hizo ir a su oficina, le entregaron el paquete a Filch para que se lo llevara a Sanpe. En la oficina de la profesora, Leanne repitió el relato de lo acontecido hasta donde pudo, luego James le explico como Katie había reaccionado. James no se atrevía a decir nada sobre sus sospechas acerca de Malfoy pues no tenia pruebas concretas para acusarlo. Se marcharon de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y James les dijo que los alcanzaba después en la casa común, que antes debía hacer algo.

Hermione sospechaba que le escribiría a su contacto que andaba tras la pista de lo de Malfoy, así que ella y Ron se fueron a la casa común, que estaba repleta pero nadie parecía haberse enterado del extraño y horripilante suceso. James le escribió a Harry sobre lo que acababa de suceder y mágicamente oculto una imagen del collar en la carta, just in case el reconocía algo relacionado a este. Tan pronto terminó, de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, tomó un de tour donde se encontró a la profesora le Trelawney, ella iba más delante de él así que él le topo el hombro cuando la alcanzo esta se dio la vuelta y casi lo mata del susto pues sus ojos estaban como cubiertos por una neblina y su voz no se parecía en nada a la de ella cuando empezó a hablarle.

- ´´Las almas regresaran a sus cuerpos cuando el lazo que las une sea enmendado y Su destino estará sellado en el momento en que Saturno se una al centauro´´

James se quedo como petrificado con la boca abierta, Trelawney salió de su trance místico y le pregunto si le pasaba algo. Él le dijo que no, se dio la vuelta y se marcho lo más rápido que pudo a la casa común. Definitivamente este había sido el peor día de su vida (le ganaba al día en que cambio cuerpo con Harry).

* * *

**gracias por leer!**

**y se me dejan un review estaré muy feliz :)**


	10. El amor de Padfoot

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

* * *

EL AMOR DE PADFOOT

Cuando James llegó a la sala común, estaba pálido y sudoroso. Hermione le preguntó si le había pasado algo en el camino, él le dijo que no. Paso un rato con la mente en blanco viendo el vacío.

- De verdad no te pasa nada Harry?- le preguntó Hermione- Harry!- pues él no le respondía

- Eh! Perdón, si estoy bien…- le dijo James regresando a la realidad- oye Hermione, que significa Saturno se une al centauro?

- Saturno se une al centauro? Qué has estado leyendo?

- En cuanto a tiempo, fecha, a qué se refiere?

- Mmm, por los movimientos de la tierra y de Saturno podría referirse cuando Saturno ´´pasa´´ por la constelación de Sagitario, que vendría siendo como a finales de noviembre principios de diciembre, por qué lo preguntas?

- Err después te lo cuanto…regreso al rato- y se marchó a mandarle un mensaje a Harry.

Llegó el lunes en la noche y como James no había recibido mensaje alguno de que su cita con el director estaba cancelada, marchó hacia la oficina. Al tocar la puerta, y le dijeron que pasara se topó con un cansado Dumbledore sentado tras el escritorio. Su mano estaba más negra que nunca. James tomó asiento. Hablaron un poco sobre lo que había pasado con Katie Bell, para luego retomar la historia sobre el pasado de Lord Voldemort. En esta ocasión Dumbledore llevó a James por un recorrido en su propia memoria de cuando él fue a visitar a Tom Riddle en el orfanato. La infancia de Voldemort impresionó mucho a James, pues a diferencia de este, él siempre tuvo una vida provista de lujos y atenciones especiales, pero ambos eran talentosos y buscaban dejar su marca en el mundo de la magia. Pero James nunca caería en la oscuridad, eso lo podían tener por seguro, y si el tenia que cubrir a Harry lo haría. Ahora más que nunca comprendía la enorme labor a la que se vería obligado a enfrentar si se quedaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Harry, pero no tenia miedo, ya no. Después de conversar sobre los hechos, James no dejó de preguntarle sobre el anillo, claro que Dumbledore no respondió a esto ultimo. Terminada la sesión James fue de inmediato a escribirle otra carta a Harry pues era esencial mantenerlo al tanto de todo.

En la mañana siguiente, de camino a la clase de herbologia James le contó todo a Hermione y a Ron, para luego hablar sobre la última velada de Hermione en el Slug Club. Pero tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación para ponerse a trabajar cuando la profesora Sprout les llamó la atención. Tan pronto terminaron con la parte difícil volvieron a retomar la conversación, pero James hubiera preferido lo contrario pues Hermione y Ron empezaron a discutir por la futura fiesta de navidad que haría el profesor Slughorn. Para James, Ron, sin duda alguna tenia poca experiencia en el campo de las chicas, pues a leguas el podía notar que Hermione se sentía atraída por él, y que no pensaba invitarlo a la fiesta por pena. Pero en asuntos del ´´corazón´´ lo mejor era no intervenir, y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Para su suerte los siguientes días pasaron mas calmados y con menos drama a su alrededor. Ya de por si tenia mucho con que preocuparse, Katie seguía en el hospital y ya no podía seguir haciéndose la idea de que ella regresaría a tiempo para el primer partido que tenían, que para el colmo seria contra Slytherin. No le quedó de otra que buscar un suplente, así que con mucho pesar le pidió a Dean que cubriera el puesto de Katie. Aunque por lo general James cuidaba mucho las apariencias y su reputación en Blair, esta vez tubo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando los rumores sobre su decisión se corrieron en la casa común, no le gustaba que hablaran a sus espaldas. Pero sabia que lo hacia para asegurar la victoria.

Lo único que le preocupaba sobre el equipo de quidditch a James, era Ron. Todos los demás jugadores lo hacían bien, excepto Ron. La última práctica fue un asco, y James estaba preocupado por la actuación de Ron en el partido. Prácticamente le tuvo que dar una charla motivacional, pues el único problema de Ron era que se ponía nervioso. Y la cosa no mejoro en el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pues fue una escena desgarradora para ambos, ver a Ginny y a Dean besándose en uno de los pasillos no fue nada bueno para el humor de Ron, y ni hablar del pobre James. Para él fue como ver a Ginger en brazos de otro, simplemente desgarrador. No obstante las cosas no se quedaron ahí, pues Ron y Ginny empezaron a discutir y si James no hubiera tomado a Ron y acorralado contra la pared hubieran terminado mal. Finalizado el pleito, ambos siguieron su camino, Ron tropezó con una chica a la cual se rompió algo de cristal que llevaba. James estaba muy cargado de enojo por la escena, nunca en su vida se había sentido con tantos celos y envidia, ni siquiera contra Viktoria. De modo que decidió ir a tirar maleficios en la sala de Requerimientos para desahogarse un poco. De camino se topo con un par de chicas a las cuales al parecer tomo por sorpresa pues dejaron caer varias cosas, el amablemente las ayudo a recoger las cosas y luego fue al salón de practica de la DA y descargo toda su ira sobre los maniquíes.

Lejos de los ojos de Dumbledore, de Snape, de todo el mundo empezó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sacando los hechizos más oscuros de su repertorio, eso creía. Había reducido el aula a añicos, parecía como si hubieran arrojado una bomba en el lugar. Para evitarse problemas el resto de la noche se la paso reparando todo. Pero Snape andaba cerca y vio cuando el entro en el aula y lo estuvo espiando todo el tiempo. Él sabía que el verdadero Harry Potter no se sabía ni la mitad de todos esos conjuros.

- Desde la primera clase de defensa supe que tu no eras Potter- dijo Snape con voz fría saliendo desde las sombras donde se ocultaba, James se dio la vuelta rápido para enfrentarse al enemigo

- No se a lo que se refiere, profesor

- El verdadero Potter carece por completo de la habilidad de concentración mental, lo se muy bien pues pase la mitad del año pasado tratándole de enseñar occlumencia sin lograr ningún progreso. Ah pero no recuerdas nada de eso no por el hecho de que tengas ´´amnesia´´ ´porque de haber sido esto verdad la poción restauradora de memoria hubiera surtido efecto.- James trataba de mantener bloqueada pero el temor de haber sido descubierto lo tenia un poco nervioso- tu no eres Potter-dijo pausado y fríamente Snape

- No se lo tome a mal pero creo que esta perdiendo la razón- dijo James tratando de salir del embrollo donde se había metido

- El enojo, la ira, la rabia hacen que la mente más entrenada se salga de control y se vuelve vulnerable…o me equivoco, James-dijo con malicia. Ahora si que James estaba molesto, en parte consigo mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, apretaba con fuerza la varita era capaz de cualquier cosa para mantener todo esto en secreto.

- Que es lo que quiere?- preguntó James

- Potter aun esta con vida?

- Puede que si puede que no

- Donde esta Potter?

- Aunque lo supiera usted seria a una de las últimas personas a las que yo le daría tan preciada información- dijo James utilizando todo su poder mental para repeler a Snape de su mente.

- Lo que sea que estés tramando, estaré vigilándote de cerca- y con esto Snape se marchó

Cuando regreso a la habitación para dormir, estaba exhausto pero esto no le impidió soñar con Ginny. Ahora debía tener aun mas cuidado con le correspondencia, pues si Snape la interceptaba inmediatamente sabría que él y Harry habían cambiado lugares. Los siguientes días el humor de Ron no mejoro para nada así como su técnica durante las practicas lo cual empeoraba su carácter volviéndolo mas agresivo. James ya no lo soportaba mas, en una de esas le daría una paliza para ponerlo en su lugar.

_Entre tanto para Harry en la escuela de Blair las cosas marchaban muy diferentes. Pues todo estaba calmado a su alrededor, Viktoria y él se estaban llevando mejor, tenían pequeñas conversaciones, lo cual sería un progreso enorme para James. Además de que ya había alcanzado cierta pericia con los hechizos noverbales con lo que ya podía batirse en público en el club de duelo, pero aun le faltaba velocidad, pues Viktoria lo desarmaba o lo hechizaba en menos de un parpadeo. Su velocidad era increíble, Harry nunca había visto alguien tan rápido, ni siquiera Voldemort o Dumbledore. Harry había empezado a poner en practica sus conocimientos sobre los maleficios antiguos, pero por lo general estos eran ataques lentos, pero poderosos. _

_Harry recibió las cartas de James a medidos de la semana, la verdad le sorprendió la cantidad de correo que recibió por parte de esta tan rápido. La primera carta relataba el acontecimiento relacionado al collar y a Katie Bell, al ver la imagen anexada no le quedo duda alguna de que Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de todo, le escribió diciéndole que lo vigilara de cerca y que le contara sus sospechas a Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo viera. La segunda carta, más bien parecía un telegrama. Simplemente decía:_

_A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar._

- _O sea que James quería comunicarse atraves del pozo de nuevo, acaso ya tenia la profecía?- se dijo Harry al leer el mensaje, tendría que esperar una semana para poder hablar con James._

_La tercera carta era sobre la reunión sostenida con el Fabricante, y un relato sorprendente sobre el historial de deudas del Comprador Mayoritario. Harry no lograba comprender porque Dumbledore insistía en que ´´él´´ supiera esos detalles de la vida de Voldemort. La espera no se le hizo larga pues tenia un horario muy ocupado. Tuvieron su primer partido de quidditch el viernes en la noche, α∑ contra ΨΩ. Fue un partidazo, ya que ambos equipos eran muy buenos, los 150 puntos que logró Harry por atrapar la snitch fue lo que les dio la victoria. En la casa principal de la fraternidad ofrecieron una fiesta esa misma noche. La vida de Harry no podía ser mejor._

Llegó el día del primer partido de quidditch para James como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y él estaba determinado a ganar sin importar lo que costara, ese era generalmente su actitud ante los retos, él debía ganar pues de lo contrario los rumores en la casa común y las miradas maliciosas aumentarían más. Tenía un plan de rescate, nunca había tenido que jugar tan sucio, por lo general ganaba por sus propios méritos, pera esta vez era un trabajo en equipo y uno de los miembros le estaba por costar la victoria. Y como Ron le había dicho, ya era muy tarde para buscar un suplente. Durante el desayuno le ofreció una bebida a Ron, al momento en que este se la iba a tomar Hermione le dijo que ´´Harry´´ le había puesto algo.

- Yo no le he puesto nada.

- Te acabo de ver, además te estas entrando la botella en el bolsillo- le decía Hermione- Ron no te la bebas

- Deja de mangonearme Hermione- y se la bebió toda

- Eso es ilegal, Harry nunca me espere esto de ti

- Mira quien habla! Dime has confundido a alguien hoy?

Hermione se fue mal humorada, a James no le importo mucho. El día era perfecto, no había nubes y el viento no los atacaba con ráfagas heladas. En los vestidores se enteraron de que uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin no jugaría por estar lesionado y que Draco Malfoy tampoco jugaría por estar ´´enfermo´´, lo cual hizo a James sospechar, pero no podía sacar el mapa para echarle un ojo a Malfoy pues ya debían salir a jugar. A James no le cayó nada bien el rubio de Hufflepuff que estaba comentando el partido. Pero aparentemente su plan marchaba sobre ruedas ya que Ron logro salvar todos los intentos de goles por parte de los de Slytherin, y los cazadores habían hecho varios puntos para el equipo, pero eso no lograba callar al comentarista que seguía atacando al equipo de Gryffindor. James y el otro buscador de Slytherin chocaron, y por poco deja pasar la Snitch, el buscador de Slytherin le llevaba la delantera hasta que de la nada a James le salió – Cuanto te pagó Malfoy por cubrirlo?- con esto el otro chico se paró en seco dándole la oportunidad a James de atrapar la Snitch. Y para regocijo de James, Ginny se lanzó sobre el pódium enterrando al dichoso comentarista bajo un montón de madera. En los vestidores una enoja Hermione se les acercó.

- Quiero hablar contigo Harry. No debiste hacerlo, recuerda que el profesor Slughorn dijo que era ilegal usarla en eventos deportivos.

- Y que vas a hacer, entregarnos?- dijo Ron

- De que hablan ustedes dos?- dijo James

- Le echaste Felix Felicis en el jugo de calabaza de Ron en el desayuno!- le acusó Hermione

- No lo hice- respondió James haciéndole frente

- Si lo hiciste Harry, por eso todo salió bien, jugadores de Slytherin faltando y Ron salvó todo!

- Yo no le puse nada- dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña botella con el liquido dorado, estaba completamente sellada y no le faltaba nada- quería que Ron pensara que le había puesto, so simulé que le echaba cuando mirabas- le dijo a Hermione, y luego miró a Ron- tu salvaste todo porque te sentiste con suerte, lo hiciste todo tu solo.- y se volvió a guardar la poción.

- Entonces no había nada en mi jugo de calabaza? Pero el clima estaba bueno, Vaisey no pudo jugar, de verdad no me diste poción?- James negó con la cabeza, Ron no se lo podía creer y luego empezó a imitar a Hermione – Le diste Felix Felicis a Ron esta mañana por eso él pudo salvar todo! Ves, puedo salvar goles sin ayuda Hermione!

- Yo nunca dije eso, Ron tu también lo pensaste!

Pero Ron se marcho, ella no se había esperado eso, James trato de animarla pero ella se fue dolida. Ya en la sala común se armó tremendo reventón. James tuvo que manejarse entre el montón de personas que querían felicitarlo y comentar el partido, además del grupo de chicas que se le acercaba, entre ella Romilda Vane que insistía en que estaba disponible para acompañarlo a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn. Cuando logró escapar de todos terminó tropezando con una mal humorada Ginny.

- Buscas a Ron? Esta por ahí el sucio hipócrita- le dijo ella, James miró hacia donde ella señalaba, en una esquina a la vista de todos estaban Ron y Lavander Brown enredados que no podía distinguirlos - Parece como si le estuviera comiendo la cara? – dijo Ginny asqueada ante la escena, James no la culpaba – pero supongo que de alguna forma tiene que refinar su técnica. Buen partido Harry- y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se marcho.

James suspiró pues sabía que era lo máximo que podía esperar de ella. Fue en búsqueda de más cerveza de mantequilla cuando notó que una mata de cabello marrón salía de la sala, tuvo que volverse un ninja para escapar de Romilda Vane. Pudo darle alcance en un aula. Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio rodeada de un anillo de canarios que había convocado del aire.

- Oh, hola Harry! Estaba practicando- trato de mentir pero James sabía bien lo que había pasado.

- Eres muy buena- le dijo tratando de darle ánimos

- Al parecer Ron esta disfrutando de la celebración

- No me di cuenta

- No digas que no lo viste, no estaba exactamente ocultándose, estaba…?

Y para mala suerte en ese momento entro Ron riendo halando de la mano a Lavander. James solo podía pensar- Idiota!

- Oh!- dijo Ron al notarlos, Lavander salió del aula dejando al trio solo – me preguntaba donde andabas Harry?- continuo el sin mirar a Hermione

- No deberías dejar a Lavander esperando afuera- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, James le dio una mirada reprochadora a Ron, y cuando ambos pensaba que lo peor había pasado, Hermione lanzaba los canarios en ataque contra Ron y desparecía del salón de clases.

James ayudó a Ron a deshacerse de las aves, pero antes dejo que lo picotearan un poco como castigo. Estaba seguro de que había oído llorar a Hermione, y sentía que lastimar a Hermione era como lastimar a Annabelle, no lo iba tolerar aunque el agresor fuera Ron. Trató de hablar con Ron sobre el asunto pero este lo acuso de estar tomando bando con Hermione, así que lo dejó tranquilo para que siguiera en lo suyo con Lavander. Esa noche tenia una cita a la que no podía faltar y como de seguro tenía que levantarse temprano se fue a dormir. Antes de las tres de la madrugada, James se levantó de la cama, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Pues debía cuidarse bien de que Snape no lo atrapara fuera de la cama y del castillo. Se dirigió hacia el lago con mucho cuidado de que la señora Norris no lo viera, ni Peeves ni Filch. Al salir del castillo se dio cuenta de que no se había abrigado lo suficiente y por tanto no podría quedarse mucho tiempo afuera. Para su suerte Harry lo estaba esperando del otro lado.

- Qué tal todo James?

- Jemm un poco complicado

- Como?

- Ron y Hermione están peleados, Ron no puede ver lo mucho que Hermione lo quiere aunque se pusiera unos lentes especiales, y Hermione… bueno no entiende que Ron no es Viktor Krum… en asuntos del corazón es mejor dejar que ellos dos resuelvan sus asuntos pero creo que saldrán muchos heridos en esta guerra

- Lo dice un experto en el asunto- dijo Harry a modo de burla

- He aprendido de mis fallas, además se como tratar a las chicas…en fin, a lo que vinimos que me estoy congelando

- Conseguiste la profecía?

- Si, Dios nunca en mi vida había presenciado semejante cosa! Es como si estuviera poseída!

- James!

- Bien ella dijo: ´´Las almas regresaran a sus cuerpos cuando el lazo que las une sea enmendado y Su destino estará sellado en el momento en que Saturno se una al centauro´´

- Lazo que las une?- dijo un confundido ´´James´´

- Sip, recuerda en lo que hemos leído, los involucrados en el **Guibian Yunqui** suelen tener un lazo en común.

- Cuanto tiempo tenemos para resolver eso?

- Según lo calculado, tenemos dos semanas antes de que Saturno llegue a la constelación de Sagitario, lo que también nos da un margen de 22 días mas antes de que el cambio se vuelva permanente

- Bueno creo que es tiempo suficiente, ya las cosas con Viktoria marchan bien así que creo que ese lazo ya se enmendó.

- Bueno si la misión era arreglar nuestra relación con nuestros némesis, la verdad no veo que sea posible mejorar tu relación con Voldemort- dijo James – tiene que ser otra cosa

- Yo no logro ver nada en común entre nosotros – dijo Harry

- Créeme le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no logro encontrarlo

- …y que hay con lo que estabas investigando sobre el padre de Charles?

- Eh?

- Sirius Black era mi padrino, además de que fue el mejor amigo de mi padre

- Pero Lupin me dijo que él nunca tuvo novia mientras estuvieron en la escuela

- Le preguntaste sobre Clarisse?

- No tuve la oportunidad

- Debes preguntarle si la conocía, tan pronto tengas respuesta de eso me lo haces saber

- Antes de que te vayas, fíjate que me estoy poniendo azul del frio, durante el partido de quidditch, bueno mejor dicho Malfoy no jugó, mando un suplente por supuesta enfermedad

- Averiguaste donde estuvo mientras tanto?

- No! Estaba en medio del partido!

- Le dijiste a Dumbledore sobre mis sospechas?

- No lo he vuelto a ver, además me gustaría tener mas pruebas antes de acusarlo con Dumbledore- dijo James pero Harry no parecía complacido con esto último.

- Algo más?

- Snape me descubrió, sabe que no soy tu, pero él no sabe del todo si estas vivo ni donde estas

- Queeee?

- Fue un momento de debilidad

- Debilidad a que James?

- No lo entiendes, tu estas muy bien entre los brazos de mi novia y yo estoy solo con Ginny y Dean torturándome!

- No habrás hecho nada con Ginny?

- Nop – dijo con pesar James

- Bien!- suspiro Harry- si eso es todo, nos mantendremos en contacto

- Adiós

Y ´´James´´ desaparecía del fondo del lago para dejar a un ´´Harry´´ medio congelado, solo y sin reflejo. James regresó sin dificultad alguna a la habitación, le escribiría a Lupin después del desayuno, con suerte antes de que terminara la semana ya habrían resuelto todo y solo les quedaría esperar que el cambio se produjera.

Lastimosamente Lupin no respondió tan rápido como James esperaba. Y la espera esta vez si se le hizo larga pues estar en medio de las disputa de Ron y Hermione no era nada de su agrado. No sabia que era peor si la escenas de celos de Ron por Hermione o las escenas de ´´amor´´ pegajoso de Ron y Lavander. Ya lo estaban sacando de casillas, en par de ocasiones les dijo que se consiguieran una habitación. Y cuando ya todo parecía perdido, llegó la carta.

Harry

Que bueno que todo marcha bien en el colegio. Disculpa que no he podido contestar tu carta antes. En cuento a Clarisse Watters, recuerdo que pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw. Era de nuestro mismo año y andaba tras de Sirius, pero él nunca dijo nada al respecto. Poco antes de la caída de Voldemort ella desapareció, la dimos por muerta. Nunca hemos vuelta a saber nada sobre ella. Espero que esta poca información te sea útil. Si tienes más preguntas no dudes en escribirme, puede que tarde en responder pero lo haré.

R. Lupin

No era mucho, pero era algo. Clarisse conocía a Sirius, tenia un crush con Sirius Black! Era hora de que Harry hiciera su parte. Le escribió una nota breve con lo más importante de la carta de Lupin. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Harry. Nuevamente la espera se le haría eterna.

_Corría la segunda semana de noviembre, Harry se sentía un poco nervioso pronto estarían en la curva final y no había recibido noticias desde Inglaterra. Cuando en el desayuno recibió una carta, que pudo reconocer que era de James. Tan pronto se vio solo en uno de los caminos del campus la leyó. Clarisse había asistido a Hogwarts en el mismo año que Sirius, y según Lupin ella y otras chicas andaban detrás de Sirius pero nunca se vio o se supo que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos. Pero era la información suficiente que necesitaba para poner su plan en marcha. Las cosas mejoraron aun más durante una de las prácticas del club de duelo. Estaba practicando con Charles, esta vez había logrado dar una buena batalla, en una pudo romper el hechizo protector de Charles, este medio aturdido antes de que Harry lo desarmara convoco un escudo, igual como había visto hacer a Dumbledore y Voldemort cuando se pelearon en el ministerio de magia. Harry pudo identificar el escudo de la casa de los Black. Ahora contaba con una prueba extra sobre que Charles era el hijo de Sirius. Increíblemente Harry logró vencer a Charles convocando magia antigua. Se estaba ganando ´´ de nuevo´´ el respeto de los demás duelistas, Viktoria ya no lo veía con desprecio ni como un ser inferior, si no como otro rival a vencer._

_Ese fin de semana tenían otro viaja a Salem. Pero Harry planeaba hacer otra cosa. Salió con el grupo, como en las otras ocasiones, le dijo a Ginger que debería ausentarse un momento pero que se volverían a juntar más tarde. Y se separo de los demás. Primero fue a una tienda donde entendía que vendían artículos de magia fuera de lo común._

- _Le puedo ayudar en algo joven- dijo una bruja que vestía túnica morado oscuro con un sombrero digno de la abuela de Neville_

- _Busco… tiza scriptorium- dijo Harry tratando de no parecer sospechoso_

- _Y para que desea un jovencito tiza cuando puede utilizar otros medios de transporte- dijo la mujer _

- _No tengo permiso para aparecerme y no pude sacar la escoba de la escuela y tengo una emergencia para visitar a alguien y aparecerme así por así en la chimenea seria algo de muy mala educación- trato de defenderse Harry_

- _Bien! Hare de cuenta que te creo- dijo ella mientras se dirigía al mostrador y de una cajita de metal sacaba la tiza y la ponía en otra de madera – son 5 galeones la pieza- dijo ella, Harry estaba un poco escandalizado por el precio pero en parte le parecía justo, no era algo que se podía encontrar en cualquier sitio y pagó por una - espero que sepas usarla- le dijo la mujer cuando se la entregó._

- _No se preocupe- dijo Harry entrándose la cajita en un bolsillo_

- _Debes tener cuidado de no terminar en otro lugar diferente al que deseas ir._

- _Gracias- y se marchó._

_Tan pronto se encontró solo afuera, se fue detrás de uno de los edificios y dibujó una puerta en la pared, la empujo y podía ver un jardín que daba al frente de la casa de los Philips, atravesó el umbral y la puesta se cerró tras de si despareciendo. Ahora estaba más cerca, pero aun debía hacer otro portal, dibujó otra puerta, esta vez en la pared que bordeaba la propiedad de los Philips, y sostenía un papel con la dirección de la casa de Charles. La murmura mientras empujaba la puerta que para su suerte daba a un callejón del centro de Boston. Cuando giró hacia la izquierda pudo vislumbrar un edificio. Cruzó la calle, buscó el apartamento 5A y tocó el timbre._

- _Quien es?- preguntóo la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado_

- _Soy yo, James Philips – respondió Harry _

- _No deberías estar en la escuela!?- dijo ella entre asombrada y molesta_

- _Necesito hablar con usted Sra. Watters – y sonó un buzz desde la puerta_

- _Empuja la puerta!- le indicó ella, Harry pasó y subió al quinto piso, la puerta del apartamento 5A estaba cerrada, y cuando fue a tocar una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, mentón y nariz fina, pómulos altos y ojos de un azul profundo le abrió._

- _Qué sucede James? Por qué saliste de la escuela? Tus padres saben que andas por aquí? – dijo ella antes de dejarlo pasar_

- _Er, es de un asunto muy delicado, que necesito hablar en persona con usted, y mis padres no saben que salí, por favor no le diga a nadie_

- _Bien, de que deseas hablar- dio ella indicándole que se sentara_

- _Es… sobre el padre de Charles- dijo Harry sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, ella le miró un poco escandalizada._

- _No creo que eso sea un asunto de tu interés James_

- _La verdad si lo es, y mucho…_

- _No veo como…_

- _Señara Watters estoy al corriente de que usted asistió a Hogwarts en el mismo año que Sirius Black- empezó Harry_

- _Yo y otros cientos de personas más…_

- _Se de fuente fidedigna que usted y otras chicas… estaban interesadas en él_

- _Yo nunca me involucraría con gente como los Black_

- _Miente! – dijo Harry_

- _Que! James te estas saliendo de lugar, muestra más respeto por tus mayores!_

- _Sra. Watters cuando Charles convoca el escudo de batalla en el está el escudo de armas de los Black – dijo Harry_

- _Como sabes que es el escudo de la familia Black? – dijo ella superando su asombro ante el comentario de Harry_

- _Ya lo había visto antes_

- _Como estas seguro que es el de la familia de Sirius Black?_

- _Porque yo he estado en la casa de los Black – dijo Harry _

- _James yo se que la única vez que has pisado Inglaterra fue hace dos años y no pasamos ni cerca de ese lugar- le retó ella_

- _Le puedo asegurar que lo he visto, y he estado en esa casa, y estoy 100% seguro de que Charles es el hijo de Sirius_

- _Si lo das por seguro por que has venido aquí?_

- _Quiero la verdad_

- _James esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, sé que son los mejores amigos del mundo pero esto no es asunto tuyo_

- _Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, mas de lo que imagina- ella lo miraba incrédula_

- _No tengo nada que contarte- dijo ella cortante, y se puso de pie dispuesta a sacarlo de su casa_

- _…y si le digo que Sirius era inocente, que paso doce años en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió- de nuevo tenia la atención de Clarisse -Y si le digo que Sirius Black fue asesinado por Bellatriz Lenstrange en el departamento de misterio del ministerio de magia._

- _No… no es cierto- dijo ella tratando de convencerse a si misma_

- _Aquí tiene- dijo Harry mientras le alcanzaba un periódico viejo del profeta donde hablaba sobre la muerte de Sirius y su inocencia, ella estaba atónita, y sus ojos se empañaban mientras leía el periódico._

- _Entonces me lo contara todo?- le pregunto Harry, ella seguía leyendo el periódico que sostenía en una mano y con la otra tenia la puerta a medio abrir. Cuando termino de leerlo cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano._

- _Yo…umm…-Clarisse estaba aturdida por la noticia- Yo y otras chicas andábamos tras Sirius, él era muy apuesto e inteligente, pero nunca pasó nada hasta el ultimo año cuando empezamos a salir, pero lo manteníamos en secreto porque él estaba en contra de los mortifagos y lo hacia de forma pública y como no quería ponerme en peligro nunca se lo contamos a nadie, ni siquiera a James o Lupin, nadie sabia de nosotros- lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- éramos jóvenes y nos queríamos muchos…y bueno fruto de eso es Charles…cuando supe que estaba embarazada sentí mucho miedo, temí por la vida de mi hijo, y como seria nuestras vidas en una nación donde reinaba la desconfianza y el terror, y la traición era algo de todos los días, sin mencionar las muertes. Por eso decidí marcharme, lo hice por el bien de Charles._

- _Y nunca se lo dijo, no le dio oportunidad de tener su propia familia_

- _Él se había marchado a cumplir una misión que le encomendó Dumbledore, dure como tres días sin saber de él, le envié mensajes diciéndole que era urgente que nos viéramos, pero él nunca se presentó, sabia que estaba vivo, pero ya no podía esperar más_

- _Y se marchó, y la dieron por muerta. sabe lo que debió de sufrir al pensar que la habían matado?_

- _Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo sufrir- Clarisse lloraba_

- _Y cuando nació Charles, no se le ocurrió decírselo?_

- _Las cosas estaban peor que cuando me fui, mandarle un mensaje era ponerme a mi y a Charles en peligro, Lord Voldemort estaba en su mayor apogeo…y…luego paso lo de Lily y James Potter- seguía llorando- y cuando publicaron que Sirius había causado una masacre de muggles y traicionado a su mejor amigo…el corazón se me partió…y en aquel momento creí que había hecho lo mejor en ocultarle lo de Charles_

- _Si realmente lo conocía hubiera sabido que él era incapaz de traicionar al hombre que consideraba su hermano_

- _Eran momentos oscuros James, no se podía estar seguro de nada- Harry no podía ocultar un poco de desprecio en su expresión, ella levanto la mirada_

- _Lo amé con todo mi corazón, y él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, a pesar de todo_

- _El paso muchos años solo, y su ultimo año, no fue exactamente el mejor de su vida, si hubiera sabido de usted o de Charles, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes hoy_

- _Cómo, cómo sabes de su ultimo año?- Clarisse se quedo viendo fijo a James, Harry sostuvo la mirada-Oh por Dios!- dijo ella cubriéndose la boca con las manos, Harry no estaba seguro si ella sabia quien era él, pero estaba seguro que ella sabia que él no era James Philips_

- _Charles necesita saber la verdad- dijo Harry y se puso de pie._

- _J …James, lo correcto es que sea yo quien se lo diga- dijo Clarisse_

- _Y lo hará?_

- _Si – más lagrimas corrían por su rostro_

- _Confío en que así lo hará- y se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dijo- disculpe si la he atormentado pero necesitaba saberlo, tenga buenas tarde- y se marchó._


	11. Una Carrera Contra el Reloj

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

UNA CARRERA CONTRA EL RELOJ

Claro que Snape no se quedaría con el secreto, él lo había sospechado desde la primera clase de DADA, Harry no era Harry, y ahora no sabían donde estaba el verdadero Potter. Fue donde Dumbledore y le contó todo, no por chismoso si no por lo preocupado que estaba al no saber si Harry aun vivía, y si vivía donde rayos estaba! Dumbledore trató de calmarlo y le dijo que él estuvo sospechando de ese desde el momento en que llevo a Harry a visitar a Slughorn, y ciertos cambios en su conducta, que aunque se podían alegar a la supuesta amnesia, no dejaban de ser sospechoso.

- Y usted le ha estado dando información valiosa a ese sujeto y no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones!- seguía Snape mientras caminaba como loco en la oficina, Dumbledore seguía tranquilo en el escritorio

- No te preocupes Harry esta vivo, y por ahora nadie sabe donde esta y por tanto esta seguro, el enemigo cree que Harry esta aquí y así debe ser hasta que el verdadero Harry regrese

- Por mi no se preocupe, yo no divulgare ninguna información

- Bien

- Pero como esta tan seguro de que el verdadero Potter va a regresar?

- Te puedo asegurara Severus, que el día menos pensado Potter estará de vuelta en el castillo

- Ojala que eso sea pronto

- Acaso lo extrañas?- con estas palabras Snape solo le lanzo una mirada a Dumbledore

- Solo cumplo con mi deber…pero y si el cambio no se da?

- Aun estoy trabajando en eso

_Harry regresó a Salem del mismo modo en que se había ido. Se reunió con el grupo, y pasó el resto de la tarde con Ginger. Aunque había aclarado el asunto referente a Charles ahora todo quedaba en manos de la madre de este. Y ojala ella cumpliera su palabra, y si lo hacia antes de la segunda semana de diciembre seria un éxito para él y para James. Solo tenía que esperar, pero en caso de que ella no se animara a hablar a tiempo él tendría que jugársela. Harry ya había superado la muerte de Sirius pero sentía remordimientos por ser la razón por la cual Charles nunca podría conocer a su padre. Los días iban pasando y con él llegaba el invierno. En Blair se dio el aviso de que tendría el Baile de Invierno antes de partir a pasar la navidad con sus respectivas familias. Harry le prometió a Ginger que iría con ella, pero tenia la esperanza que para esa fecha ya el estaría en su propio cuerpo y en Inglaterra. A pesar de contar con la buena compañía de Charles, Matt y Andrew el extrañaba a sus amigos de Hogwarts, era como estar lejos de casa. No se podía quejar había progresado mucho en los estudios. En su última conversación con James después de haber ido a la casa de Charles, quedaron que cada uno recopilaría las memorias de sus actividades durante el tiempo que estuvieron de ´´intercambio´´ para que cuando regresaran a la normalidad no tener lagunas de los eventos ocurridos._

Y así pasaban los días, y antes de que James lo notara el castillo estaba todo decorado con motivos navideños, además de que tenia que evitar todos los corredores con muérdago sin mencionar la advertencia que le había dado Hermione sobre las chicas de cuarto año que habían comprado poción de amor de los gemelos con intención de dársela, por tanto evitaba comer cualquier cosa que no supiera su origen. Tenía que seguir soportando a Ron con su chicle y los pleitos de él y Hermione, que aparentemente no tendrían fin, su única esperanza era que pronto volvería a casa, y con mucha suerte pasaría esa navidad junto con sus padres y su adorada Ginger. Pero para su mala suerte llego el último día de clases y el cambio aun no se había producido. Y lo peor, otro pleito entre Ron y Hermione durante y después de la clase de transfiguraciones. Cuando Ron se hizo un bigote y Hermione se rio de él, este luego se burló de ella imitándola cuando se emocionaba para contestar las preguntas. James se sintió que se estaba viendo en un espejo. Había tenido mucha suerte de que Viktoria no lo hubiera matado antes. Cuando salió tras Hermione para llevarle la mochila que había dejado en el aula, se topó con Luna y conversaron un poco sobre la actitud de Ron, la DA y antes de que ella se fuera a James se le ocurrió invitarla a la fiesta de Slughorn, como amigos. Ella se emocionó mucho, y lo que realmente arruinó todo fue Peeves, que escucho la conversación y se hizo cargo de hacer publico que ´´Harry´´ llevaría a Luna Lovegood a la fiesta de Slughorn.

- En serio Harry! Podrías llevar a cualquier chica, y se lo pides a Lunatica Lovegood!- le decía Ron en el comedor después de enterarse

- No la llames así!- la defendió Ginny, si fuera por James él se lo hubiera pedido a Ginny pero habían dos personas que se lo impedían – me alegra mucho que la hayas invitado, ella esta muy emocionada- y luego fue a sentarse con Dean.

James vio que Ron se quedaba viendo a Hermione que estaba sentada al extremo de la mesa.

- Podrías pedirle disculpas

- Para que me ataque otra bandada de canarios, no gracias

- No debiste haberte burlado de ella en la clase

- Ella se rio de mi bigote!

- Y yo también, fue la cosa mas estúpida que hiciste!

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron Lavander y Parvati que se sentaron en medio de ambos. Parvati también se veía incomoda con las escenas amorosas de Ron y Lavander, por un momento conversó con James pero luego esta saludo a Hermione y comenzaron a conversar de los planes para la noche. Hermione hizo mucho énfasis cuando dijo que iría con Cormac McLaggen, y sobre todo cuando dijo que le gustaban los buenos jugadores de quidditch.

- La próxima vez me alejare de estos líos de falda!- pensaba James mientras veía la escena, Ron sin duda alguna estaba entre asombrado, molesto y celoso con estos comentarios.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando James bajó al recibidor se encontró con una multitud de chicas que le miraban mal, se encontró con Luna, que para como normalmente vestía, lucia muy bonita. De camino a la fiesta discutieron la teoría del padre de Luna sobre que el ministro de magia era un vampiro. Slughorn se la lució en la decoración, pues había logrado ampliar el despacho y hacerlo lucir como una tienda con telas doradas, rojas y verdes. Una enorme lámpara colgaba en el centro con hadas de verdad. James se sentía en sus aguas.

- Ese día seguro seria el baile de invierno y nuevamente estaría lejos de Ginger- pensaba mientras Slughorn lo arrastraba para que fuera a conocer a sus importantes amigos.

Slughorn lo presentó con un tal Worple, el cual insistió en ser quien escribiera su biografía, a lo que se negó rotundanmente. Por suerte logró identificar a Hermione y se llevó a Luna con él. Hermione parecía que había tenido un encuentro con un lazo del diablo. Les explicó que había dejado a Cormac bajo el muérdago, y que esta hacia parecer a Grwamp todo un caballero. James la regañó por haberlo invitado. En sus intentos de huir de McLaggen se toparon con la profesora Trelawney, nada agradable para James. Ella estaba un poco tomada y conversó un poco con Luna, más bien se quejó de que tuviera que compartir clases con Firenze el centauro. Cuando Cormac se les acercó, Hermione se las ingenió para escapar dejando a James solo con Luna y Trelawney que empezó a criticarle porque había abandonado adivinación ese año, a la conversación se les unió Slughorn y para peores males Snape. Y la conversación cambio a las habilidades de ´´Harry´´ para las pociones, James se las tuvo que ingeniar para no hacer contacto visual con Snape y mantener su mente bloqueada, pues Snape sabía que este no era Harry y con más razón le iba tan bien en la clase de pociones. Y de pronto hablaban sobre las aspiraciones de Harry de convertirse en auror cuando Luna saltó con una de sus raras teorías. James no pudo mas que reírse, y casi broncoaspira por estarse riendo y bebiendo al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de todos en la noche fue cuando Filch arrastró a Draco Malfoy por la oreja cuando lo agarró en el intento de ´´colarse´´ a la fiesta. Y la escena que se armó entre este y Snape, muy sutil, no pasó desapercibida ante el ojo experto del duelista profesional. James podía darlo por seguro que Snape y Malfoy andaban en la misma.

James no lo pensó dos veces en seguir a Snape y a Malfoy cuando estos se marcharon de la fiesta. Como llevaba la capa de invisibilidad siempre con él, era solo asunto de encontrar donde estaban los dos sujetos, que para su suerte se habían quedado en el mismo piso, en la ultima aula de clases. Y lo que escucho atraves de la puerta fue, raro y espenuslante, convocó una esfera de cristal donde empezó a grabar la conversación de ambos. Snape le reprochaba a Malfoy su falta de cuidado y este se defendía diciendo que el no tenia nada que ver con lo de Katie, luego mencionaban a Bellatrix y que esta le había enseñado occlumencia, Snape le preguntaba que era lo que él quería ocultarle a Su Señor, Draco negó querer ocultarle nada a Este pero lo que no quería era que El (Snape) se metiera en su cabeza. James estaba extasiado pues ahora tenia la prueba que tanto necesitaba para acusar a Malfoy y demostrar que la teoría de Harry era cierta. Y lo mejor fue cuando Snape dijo que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable a la madre de Draco y se pusieron a discutir sobre la tarea que tenía encomendada Draco. Tan pronto se cortó la discusión James se quito del camino y guardo su preciada esfera de cristal con la conversación de ambos. Tenia que contárselo a Ron y Hermione, también a Harry y sobre todo a Dumbledore. El enemigo estaba infiltrado y haciendo cosas bajo sus propias narices. Pero al siguiente día ya se irían de Hogwarts y no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Harry ni con Dumbledore, así que volvió a la fiesta, pues había dejado a Luna sola. Y tan pronto termino, la encamino a la torre de Ravenclaw para luego ir a la lechucería para mandarle una carta a Harry y mando una copia de la grabación de la conversación al profesor Dumbledore. Otro día que pasaba y aun no regresaba a su cuerpo, al parecer Clarisse no había hablado con Charles, y por tanto tendría que quedarse en el lugar de Harry.

En casa de los Weasley prometia ser una muy fría y aglomerada navidad. Pero ya esto a James no le molestaba, así como tampoco le era molestia ayudar con los quehaceres. Le contó todo a Ron sobre lo que había escuchado la otra noche, pero este le dijo que había la posibilidad de que Dumbledore y su padre creyeran que Snape estaba actuando estar del lado oscuro para sacarle información a Malfoy. Lo cual era un buen punto, pero James estaba convencido de Snape era un doble agente en esta guerra y definir que lado prefería era algo muy difícil.

_En_ _Blair, el baile de Invierno, al igual que el de bienvenida fue un momento muy ameno para Harry, la pasaba bien, pero en su mente había algo que lo preocupaba y era el hecho de que Clarisse aun no había hablado con Charles. Él y James contaban con ella para terminar de cumplir la profecía que los liberaría del __**Athrú Ceann Scríbe. **__Harry fue a pasar la navidad en casa de los Philips como James, rogando que Clarisse no se hubiera arrepentido, que de último momento se diera el cambio. No es que no le gustara la vida de James, al contrario nunca había tenido tanta paz y buenos momentos pero ya sentía nostalgia por su hogar, quería volver a Hogwarts. Y James de seguro estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la desesperación._

_Faltando unos días para navidad, Charles ayudaba a su madre a terminar de decorar el departamento, estaba colocando unas guirnaldas azules en el árbol de navidad, cuando Clarisse le interrumpió._

- _Cariño, hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo_

- _Si- dijo Charles dándose la vuelta para toparse con su madre, que tenia cara de estar sufriendo- que sucede mamá?_

- _Es algo referente a tu padre- Charles la miraba desconcertado- nunca te había querido hablar sobre él porque…porque se creía que él era seguidor de Voldemort y que había cometido un crimen atroz…_

- _Entonces es cierto, Sirius Black es mi padre!_

- _Quien te lo dijo?_

- _Nadie, pero lo sospechaba, recuerda que James y yo estuvimos investigando al respecto_

- _Si, bueno, es verdad Sirius era tu padre…_

- _Era?_

- _Sirius murió a finales de la pasada primavera luchando contra los mortifagos que atentaron contra el ministerio de magia_

- _Que?_

- _Resulta que lo inculparon siendo inocente y paso todos estos años preso en azkaban y cuando escapó…bueno intento detener a los seguidores de Voldemort… el pertenecía a una organización que se dedica a combatir a Voldemort y sus seguidores, yo abandoné Inglaterra porque no quería ponerte en riesgo debido a las actividades de tu padre y bueno después a él lo encarcelaron y ahora…lo siento tanto…Charles todo lo hice por tu bien…nunca quise que pasaras tu vida sin saber quien era tu padre ni tampoco lejos de él, perdóname!- estallo en llanto Clarisse, Charles la abrazó y trató de consolarla_

- _ Tu lo amaste?_

- _Si!- lloraba ella- nunca volví a enamorarme_

- _Y él te amaba a ti?_

- _Si! Cuidaba mucho de mi…_

- _Y por que nunca te busco cuando te mudaste!_

- _el no sabia que me había ido, y como estaba la situación en aquel entonces me dieron por muerta_

- _el sabia que esperabas un hijo de el?_

- _No- sollozo ella- nunca se lo dije, él nunca se enteró de tu existencia, por eso nunca nos buscó…Charles perdóname!- el miraba fijamente, lo que oía de su madre para él era un poco difícil de creer pues ella no solía actuar de esa manera…_

- _Necesito tiempo- dijo mientras se apartaba y se marchó a su habitación, Clarisse se quedó llorando en la sala a medio decorar._

_Mas tarde ella fue a llevarle la cena a Charles en su habitación, y le entregó una caja donde ella había guardado su mas preciadas posesiones de aquel viejo amor que una vez tuvo. Fotos de un apuesto joven de cabellos negros que sonreía mientras abrazaba a una joven Clarisse, algunas cartas antes de su abrupta separación entre otras cosas. _

- _Hiciste lo que en el momento te pareció correcto, y tú al igual que muchos creíste que él se había cruzado al lado enemigo, no es tu culpa que no hayamos podido conocernos- le dijo Charles dándole un abrazo, Clarisse le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Mientras, en casa de los Philips Harry estaba conversando en el pórtico con Ginger cuando de repente sintió que se mareaba, y de la nada todo se le puso negro y la horrible sensación de que caía. Pero luego empezaba a ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ginger Gritaba mientras tenía su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, la Sra Philips salía de la casa y se ponía toda frenética, el Sr. Philips desaparecía en busca de ayuda. Harry se elevaba y empezaba un nuevo viaje por el cosmos._

En tanto en casa de los Weasley, se encontraban reunidos en la sala cuando de la nada un ´´Harry´´ perdía el conocimiento durante una partida de ajedrez mágico contra Ron. Ginny se levanto rápido del sillón donde estaba, la Sra. Weasley y Remus mandaban mensajes de auxilio. Ron zarandeaba el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su amigo. James salía flotando y podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la sala, pronto se elevaba y empezaba a viajar en el cosmos…estaba feliz, al fin regresaría a casa!

_Donde las fuerzas confluyen, el alma de Harry y James se encontraron para despedirse y emprender el viaje de regreso. James despertó en el hospital rodeado por sus padres, Ginger y Charles._

- _Amigo que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Charles cuando los padres de James se retiraron_

- _Créeme es una historia bien larga, pero ya estoy de vuelta- dijo James y a Charles no le quedó duda de que James había regresado._

_Cuando estuvo a solas con Charles, James no perdió la oportunidad de contarle todo a su amigo, aunque este juraba que James se había dado un pase._

_Harry también despertó en el hospital, rodeado por los Weasley. Harry les aseguró que estaba bien que no había sido nada grave. Tenía mucho que contarle a Ron y a Hermione. Harry recibió a Dumbledore y converso un poco con este._

- _Y bien que fue lo que paso en casa de los Weasley, Harry?_

- _Nada profesor, solo me desmallé_

- _Estuviste un buen tiempo inconsciente_

- _Lo sé, pero ya estoy de vuelta_

- _Me alegra que así lo sea, te echamos mucho de menos- dijo Dumbledore dándole unas palmaditas antes de marcharse. Al fin Harry había vuelto a casa._

_It´s your road, and yours alone. Others may walk it with you, but no one can walk it for you!_

__Epilogo:

Lecciones aprendidas: James dejó de ser tan egoísta, aprendió a ser buen perdedor y descubrió su verdadera vocación, enseñar, pues disfruto mucho mientras dirigía la DA. En cuanto a Harry, durante su estadía en Blair, aprendió técnicas necesarias para su supervivencia, ahora estaba mas preparado para el gran duelo final, porque al final de cuentas ese es su destino, otros podrán caminar con el pero solo el puede hacer el recorrido final.

* * *

**Disculpen el abrupto final pero como ya explique arriba es el Destino de Harry. Espero les haya gustado, por fis dejen un last review y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Disclaimers:**

Los personajes de** Charles Black **y** Clarisse Watters** pertenecen a ** Maritza Chan,** si les gusto pueden leer más de ellos en los fics** ´´El ninño que** **vivio´**´y** ´´Antología´´**

**Por favor respeten mi derecho sobre los personajes que he creado para este fic**


End file.
